So Not the Dattebayo
by DragonMasterFlex
Summary: Bad guys? Homework? Track and Cheerleader Practice? Dormant Ninja Power? Dating? Naruto and Kim got it covered. Well, maybe...
1. Crush

**Summary:** Bad guys? Homework? Track and Cheerleader Practice? Dormant Ninja Power? Dating? Naruto and Kim got it covered. Well, maybe...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

_A/N: Chronologically this is the mission 13, but it was shown as Episode 1_

* * *

**Crush**

Kim Possible strolled down the main hall of Middle High, searching for her best friend, one Naruto Stoppable. Stopping in front of his locker, she looked around the hall until she spotted the top of the trash can suddenly pop up, and it was attached to the top of the head of her missing best friend. The whisker marks on his face were thickened with eye-black, and he was dressed in camouflage fatigues while scanning around with a pair of binoculars.

Naruto the whipped a walkie-talkie out of nowhere, "Delta-Bravo, this is alpha-fox. Main hall is still clear, over!"

"That's big a 10-4 alpha-fox. Sending back Lieutenant-Alpha with the goods, over."

"Copy that, Delta-Bravo." replied Naruto.

Kim poked the top the trash can, "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto waved her off, "KP, it's spirit week! You know what that means!"

The redhead face-palmed, "Not another prank war..."

A ceiling tile above them suddenly slid back and a small rope dropped down. A naked mole rat shimmied down the rope with a small bag of water balloons draped over his shoulder.

"Rufus! Nice!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kim sighed, "And you've got Rufus in on it too?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Big fun!" squeaked Rufus.

Naruto shrugged, "Rufus rules Kim. Rufus-

"Is the ultimate ninja pet. I know, I know." said Kim as she rolled her eyes.

"KP, you might wanna clear out of here in about ten minutes. KP? Kim? Kimmie? Kimmimaro? Pandaroo?" The redhead had completely frozen up with a goofy grin on her face. Naruto the turned see what could have possible captivated her attention so much, and found Josh Mankey hanging up a poster across the hall. The blond let out a sigh, "Sorry KP, but not even being your not-so-secret crush exempts him from the prank war."

When the blond turned back the redhead was already gone, somehow appearing by Josh's side in the blink of an eye.

"Kim is not a fangirl. Kim is not a fangirl. Kim is not a fangirl..." Naruto repeated the mantra over and over, hoping he could brainwash himself into actually believing it.

Across the hall, Josh felt someone come up behind him, but was too preoccupied with his poster, "Hey, what does this say to you?"

"Well-" began Kim only for Josh to cut her off as he turned around and realized who she was.

"Hey, you're Kim Possible right?"

"Yeah-" Josh cut her off again.

"I saw you on the news the other day. You saved that ambassador or something, right?"

"Yeah, it was no big." bashfully replied Kim.

"That was cool." he said with a smirk before walking away.

"Yeah, thanks. It was..." She then realized he was gone. "Bye!" she muttered weakly before turning and walking away.

Neither noticed the 'Spank Me!' sign now stuck to his back.

_'His fangirls are gonna have a field day!'_ thought a snickering Naruto.

Naruto quickly stepped out of his trash can, now sporting an orange Denver Broncos t-shirt and a pair of black cargo shorts. Rufus hopped into his side pocket, as they joined Kim when she walked past them.

"I can't even form a sentence around Josh!" groaned Kim. "How am I going to ask him to Friday's dance?"

Naruto snorted, "Thanks for the heads up there, Kim. Might have been pretty awkward if you waited till the last minute to let me know I had to find my own date."

"Yeah, well I know we always have gone as friends. But thought I would be kind of nice if we could go with real dates this time, don't you think?" asked Kim.

"Not a big deal. A little heads up is all I was asking for. Though it'll be nice for some one else to get the space probe speech from your dad and the 'I can kill you and make it look like natural causes' look from your mom." Naruto and Rufus shivered at the thought.

"So, who are you going to ask?" questioned Kim with a sly smile.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, my dream date would be Bonnie, but I think I'll settle for Shego."

Kim punched him in the shoulder lightly while giggling, "Very funny, Naruto."

"You're right. I should go with both! We could double date with you and Mankey afterward!" declared Naruto.

Kim doubled over laughing.

Naruto frowned and adopted an annoyed tone, "Hey, I'm dead serious here."

Kim stopped laughing and turned to him with a look of horror.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Oh, I so had you!"

Kim pouted, "Not funny, Naruto!"

Her Kimmunicator then beeped.

"What up, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Meet me at your locker." replied Wade.

They quickly moved to her locker, where Kim rolled through the combination and opened the locker. Wade reappeared on the hidden computer screen.

"You guys won't believe the amount of hits the site has been getting! Everyone wants your help!" exclaimed the young genius.

Naruto started flipping through the mission print outs from the computer, "Find Tora, the lost Cat? There's already three of them for this week!"

Kim shivered at the thought of the little hellion, "Never again."

"Oh, is this Tokyo? Japan! Can somebody say Ramen time!" declared Naruto.

"Yeah!" squeaked Rufus as he high-fived Naruto and they started doing a victory dance.

"So, how soon can we get there?" asked Naruto, drooling at the thought of ramen.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Can we at least see what the mission is first, Wade?"

"Yeah, it appears to be an emergency. Here's the security footage." replied Wade.

It was short footage of a man with blue skin, swinging by a helicopter before it cut out.

"Rewind and freeze on that guy, Wade." commanded Kim. The video ended up freezing on an all to familiar face, "Dr. Drakken!"

Naruto let out a whistle, "Your arch nemesis."

Kim gave him a questioning look, "Don't you mean our arch nemesis?"

"No, just yours. Whenever we kick his butt he goes all, 'Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not!' " replied Naruto, doing a dead on Drakken impersonation. "Plus, Shego hates your guts too. In fact, I don't think either of them know my name..."

Kim patted him on the shoulder, "Of course they do. Half the time it's you sprinting around pressing his self destruct button."

Naruto thumped his chest proudly, "I got mad track skills! Fasted man in Middleton!"

Kim sweat-dropped, "You need to stop listening to rap music, it rots your brain."

Naruto nodded, "Word, Kim. Word."

Kim shook her head as she closed the locker, "Whatever. Let's jet!"

"Did I hear Tokyo on a school night? Yes, I did dattebayo!" cheered Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure after taking a sip of his fruity drink with an umbrella leaning back into the seat of the private jet, "This is the life, dattebayo."

Rufus nodded in agreement, "Yep!"

Kim graciously thanked their ride, "Thanks for the lift, Britina."

"Kim, duh!" exclaimed Britina. "It's the least I could do after you saved my Chicago show."

Kim waved off her praise, "That little backstage fire? It was no big."

"For you, maybe." replied Britina. "It must be so awesome not be afraid of anything."

Kim shrugged, "Fearless, I am not."

"Ain't that the truth." mumbled Naruto. "Josh Mankey has her shaking in her boots."

"Ooohh! Crush story!" teased Britina.

"Naruto!" growled Kim, as she elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey, I'm just saying. For someone who has gone toe-to-toe to Shego during that time of the month, talking to a teenage boy should not be a problem." stated Naruto.

"I don't see you chatting it up all the time with cute girls at school." countered Kim.

"Hey, Bonnie is a hot teenage girl and I talk to her." responded Naruto.

Kim threw her hands up in frustration, "Naruto, you hate Bonnie. In fact, you hate Bonnie more than I do."

Naruto shrugged, "That's beside the point. I can still talk to her."

"So, not the same situation!" exclaimed Kim with a huff.

"Kim, I said you should go for it." advised Britina. "What's the worse than could happen?"

Kim had no response, slouching into her seat with a pouch

"So Britina, a lovely lady like yourself must get asked out all the time." casually stated Naruto.

Kim grimaced, _'Oh, no...'_

"Yeah, it gets really annoying sometimes." groaned Britina. "Don't tell me-"

Naruto shook his head and raised his hands up in a placating manner, "No, nothing like that, just need to pick up a date to a school dance this Friday. Figured one of the coolest girls in the world could offer a few tips on how to not get shot down by a few high school girls."

Britina eyes lit up, "Where do I begin? This one guy once tried to..."

As Britina entered gossip mode and Naruto pulled a notepad out of nowhere and started taking notes, Kim let out a sigh of relief, _'Phew! For a second there, I thought he was going to ask her to the dance.'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Japan! This place just calls out to me, dattebayo." declared Naruto as he took a big whiff of the air.

"Come on, Naruto. They're over here." said Kim as she dragged him over to the front of the orange building, where helicopters were still flying around it. A beautiful tall dark haired woman in a red dress stood waiting with a short balding man in a black suit.

"Thank you for coming Team Possible. I am Kyoko, translator for Nakasumi-san." greeted the woman.

"So, what's the sitch?" asked Kim.

"They have taken over our entire factory and our workers are trapped inside." informed Kyoko.

"How many?" asked Kim.

"Two." answered Kyoko.

"Hundred? Thousand?" questioned Naruto.

"No, just two." replied Kyoko. "This is the most state of the art, automated factory in the world."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim and Naruto slunk around the side of the building through the shadows before grappling up to the rooftop, Naruto nearly loosing his shirt in the process.

"Damn medium shirts..." grumbled Naruto.

"I told you to buy the smalls." chided Kim.

"Only guys with mega muscles wear smalls, Kim. If you ain't ripped like Brick, it ain't worth it." replied Naruto.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

The two crawled across the roof until the reached the glass ceiling where they could peer inside.

"Why would Drakken break into a video game factory?" puzzled Kim.

"Kim, Kim, Kim, everyone knows that all of the top of the line technology gets funneled into video games!" scolded Naruto.

Kim gave him a blank look.

Naruto shrugged, "Hey, where do you think your brothers get their best scrap computer parts from?"

Rufus poked his head out of Naruto's pocket and nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh, Uh-huh."

"Tweebs..." muttered Kim with a smile as she shook her head.

"Yep, the next-gen graphics system Z-boy is what he's after." muttered Naruto before his eye's suddenly lit up. "He wants to take over World of Warcraft!"

Kim gave him a skeptical look, "I know Drakken. He wants to take over the real world."

"Well, I'd take over the World of Warcraft if I were in his shoes." grumbled Naruto.

Kim smirked, "And that would still make you a better super villain than Drakken."

The two teen heroes and naked mole rat discretely made their way down into the factory as Drakken and his henchman continued their work below. A henchman was stationed at all points of the factory's main assembly line, working hard to extract the desired pieces of technology.

"I'll free the hostages, you do what you do best." stated Kim.

"Drive the super villain insane? Oh, you know me too well!" said a grinning Naruto.

"Please and Thank you!" replied Kim as she discretely moved over towards the hostages.

As the heroes jumped into action, the assembly line progress monitors were already doing Naruto's job for him, "Konichiwa! Konichiwa! Konichiwa!..."

"Can't you shut that infernal thing off!" ranted Drakken.

The hostages shook their heads no, causing Drakken to growl in frustration and take it out on a henchman by kicking him in the rear.

"Put some greasy elbow into it!" The mad scientist nearly had a heart attack when Shego tapped him on the shoulder."Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Shego scoffed in defiance, "I wasn't sneaking."

Drakken wasn't buying it, "Ninjas make more noise than you Shego, quit it."

"Hey, is this thing on?" Naruto's voice called out as Seinfeld music started to play courtesy of the Kimmunicator. The monitors of the assembly line all cut out and zoomed in on a microphone.

"I know that voice..." mumbled Drakken.

Shego rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It's Kim Possible's lunatic sidekick."

Naruto's face came onto the screen, "So, what is the deal with KFC hot wings? They're not that hot, and they don't even give you a whole wing!"

Rufus mimicked the drum sound effects, "Ba-dum-ch!"

Kim shushed the hostages as she appeared behind them and cut them free with her laser lipstick.

"And what's the deal with Cheese Steak?" continued Naruto. "Is it cheese or it is a steak? Make up your mind people! I'll be here all night folks!"

"Booo!" shouted Shego.

"Yes, it's time for this comic to get ran off the stage!" proclaimed Drakken as the henchmen ran a forklift right through a stack of empty boxes and into Naruto's location only find the blond and mole rat nowhere to be found.

"You looking for us? You'll have to do better than that!" gloated Naruto from the rafters above.

"Yeah!" added Rufus.

"Too easy!" declared Shego as she fired a blast at him, forcing him to dive into a pile of boxes below.

"Naruto!" yelled Kim.

"Kim Possible!" exclaimed Drakken.

"Drakken!" yelled Shego, to stop him from going off on his usual rant.

Naruto emerged from the stack of boxes he dove into unscathed, "So Shego, you doing anything this Fri-"

"Naruto!" shouted Kim while giving him a look that said 'what the hell?' .

"Kidding! Kidding!" said Naruto as he raised his hands in placating matter. He then gave one last look at Shego, "Or was I?"

"I'd forgotten how annoying the sidekick was." grumbled Drakken.

"And, I'd forgotten how tiny your feet are. I must be really hard for you to pick up women." remarked Naruto, causing everyone else in the room to fight to hold back a snicker.

"Silence, Buffoon!" yelled Drakken.

"Na-Ru-To! That's my name. And anybody got a tictac for this guy!" joked Naruto.

"I seem to be at an dead end with this one, so I'll try over here." grumbled Drakken as he turned to Kim. "Kim Possible! You think you can thwart my plan!"

"Do not stop to tell her the plan." groaned Shego.

Drakken waved her off, "I've got this covered Shego."

"Every time you stop to announce 'the big plan', she wins." reminded Shego.

"Well..uh..gruh..I..Fine!" grumbled Drakken as he pulled out a remote and pressed the button. Several thick cables dropped down through the roof and the henchman all hooked them up to the factory equipment. The glass ceiling shattered, revealing a helicopter hovering above.

"Let's go!" commanded Shego.

She, Drakken, and the henchman all moved into the center of the room, as the helicopter yanked the assembly line right out of the floor. Drakken let loose with incessant maniacal laughter as they made their escape. Kim and Naruto could only watch, stunned as they flew away.

"So, no escape jet-packs?" asked Naruto.

Kim sighed, "No escape jet-packs."

Naruto nodded, "Huh. Should have taken the twins up on that offer then."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning a slightly dejected Kim arrived at the breakfast table and sat down across from her father, who was reading the morning paper.

"I can't believe it! This mad scientist Drakken stole an entire factory!" exclaimed James. "It seems two workers were rescued by world famous teen heroes, Team Possible! Nice work, honey!"

"Sure, but Drakken still got away and we need to figure out his plan. Plus then there's the whole Josh thing." whined Kim.

"Who's this Josh? Another mad scientist?" her father asked.

"No, Dad. Josh is this cute guy I want to take to the dance." replied Kim.

James raised eyebrow as he pulled the paper down from his face, "I thought you and your friend Naruto went to those type of school functions together?"

"Yeah, but we decided we're too old for the whole friends thing anymore and to get real dates. Plus, Naruto is Naruto and Josh is a hottie!" exclaimed Kim.

James Possible almost swallowed his morning coffee down the wrong pipe before he quickly changed the subject, "Ahem! I wouldn't throw in the towel so soon with this Drakken thing. I think you should get right back on the case. And no more hottie talk at breakfast anymore."

"Who's a hottie?" asked Anne Possible as she made her way to the breakfast table.

"No more hottie talk, this is the breakfast table." warned James.

Kim ignored her father, "Josh Mankey."

"Ooh! Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!" taunted Jim and Tim as they joined the table.

"Don't make me hurt you..." grumbled Kim.

Anne gave her sons a warning glare, "Eat your cereal boys."

"So, this Josh is cute?" asked Anne.

Kim sighed, "He's golden, Mom."

Anne turned to her husband, "Golden? That's good right?"

"Don't know, and don't want to know." replied James, directing his attention back to the paper.

Kim started rambling off Josh's good qualities, "Josh is just so cool, and smart, and talented, and kind of quiet..."

The rude slurping of Tim ruined her train of thought, "Excuse you! Your manners are just as bad as Naruto's..."

Jim and Tim high fived each other, "Awesome!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "That wasn't compliment..."

"You want to know what I think?" asked Tim.

Kim glared at him, "No."

He answered anyway, "You should just have Naruto do it for you. He's cool and he's not afraid to say anything to anybody."

"Plus, he can imitate pretty much anybody. He could even pretend to be you over the phone." added Jim.

James eyes narrowed, "Your principal has been getting anonymous voice mails..."

"Ugh...Gotta go!" exclaimed the twins as they vanished from the table.

Anne placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Asking out a boy is like diving into a really cold pool. Have a big breath, then take the plunge."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Before this day is over, I'm going to ask Josh to the dance." declared Kim as she slammed her locker closed.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, good luck with that. You know I could grease the wheels for you, but you would have to owe me a favor."

Kim quickly weighed the value of getting caught up in another of her friend's pranks being worth going to the dance with Josh. She just as quickly dismissed it, "No, I have to do this myself."

Naruto nodded to Josh hanging up a poster across the hall, "Now is a good a time as any."

"You're right, wish me luck." Unfortunately for Kim, the bell the rang and a stampede of students herded across the hall, separating her from Josh. By the time they were gone, Josh was too.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "Better luck next time, KP."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim let out another sigh of frustration. Josh had been in the gym to hang a banner for the dance, but by the time they got around to taking a break during cheer practice, he had already finished and left. This was on top of the run in she had in with Bonnie before cheer practice.

"Let's take it from the top-" The redhead was cut off by the door to the gymnasium slamming open.

"Hey, Kim! Guess who just bested his own school 100-meter best record by a hundredth of second?" announced Naruto.

"Naruto..." as Kim shook her head at her friends interruption, some of her squad took the time ogle her best friend. The blond was only dressed in a pair of running shorts, running shoes, and a thin wife-beater undershirt.

"You know, he's not as muscular as the football players, but that track physique isn't bad."

"Just look at those abs..."

One brunette cheerleader eyes lit up at the chance to put her second least favorite person down a peg.

"Well, if isn't the number one idiot in Middleton. Shouldn't you be in a remedial class somewhere?" taunted Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Your parents still letting you out of your cage every morning to come to school, I see." retorted Naruto.

Bonnie scoffed, "I'm surprised the dead last of the school can actually speak in complete sentences. How you avoid the bottom of the food chain is beyond me, but you will always be the dumbest kid in school."

Naruto shrugged, "I can't compete with you, Bonnie. You're the queen."

"That's right." haughtily replied the brunette.

He continued, "You're the queen bit-"

"Naruto!" shouted Kim.

Naruto shrugged, "What? It's true. She's the queen bit-"

"Naruto!" shouted Kim again.

"Fine, fine." said Naruto giving in._ 'She's the queen bitch!'_

Kim smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Hey! I didn't say it!" grumbled Naruto.

Kim gave him a glare, "You thought it."

"But, I thought you hated her too..." groaned Naruto.

Kim shrugged, "Not as much as you."

"This must be that weird girl code where only a girl can call another girl that to her face, isn't it?" said Naruto.

"See, you're learning!" said Kim, patting him on the top of the head.

Naruto batted her hand away, "I am not a dog!"

"Yeah, more like a fox!" joked Kim.

"Yes! No, wait a minute-" The Kimmunicator cut him off.

"What's going on, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Hot tip on the Nakasumi heist! Can you cut practice?" asked Wade.

"Sure, we're on our way." replied Kim

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The teen hero team had managed to navigate their way down a steep slope amidst the frigid conditions on their snowboards. They then progressed through a laser security field only for a clump of snow to fall off of Naruto's arm and trip the lasers. They ended getting dropped into the middle of Drakken's lair and were surrounded by henchman armed to the teeth.

"Oh, come on! That is so cheap!" groaned Naruto.

"Cheap, yeah!" agreed Rufus.

Kim glared at Naruto, "Ugh! I've never been captured that fast!"

"Don't look at me like that. You had snow on you too!" remarked Naruto. "Isn't getting inside the lair what we wanted to accomplish in the first place?"

"Don't mind me guys, I just like to watch!" declared Shego as she leaped on the narrow walkway hanging over the area.

Naruto grinned, "Oh, really! Well, then-"

Kim cut him off as she leaped across the lair and up to the walkway to engage Shego, "So, not the time Naruto!"

Naruto shrugged before smirking at the henchman surrounding him, "A hoard of henchman against little old me, I almost feel sorry for you guys. I was going to save this for Bonnie, but who am I to deny you gentleman?"

The henchman all stared at him like he was insane until he pulled on a gas mask and dropped two smoke bombs on the floor. Unfortunately for the henchman, only one of them was a smoke bomb. A terrible odor permeated the ground floor and the henchman all dropped like flies.

"Wade Load's patented stink formula. Never leave home without it!" declared Naruto as he pulled up his mask.

"P-U!" squeaked Rufus in agreement.

Kim wasn't having as successful a time with Shego. After dodging a few blows from the super powered villain, the redhead almost slipped off the walkway, barely managing to hang on with her hand.

"How's second place taste Kimmie!" taunted Shego, but Kim managed to flip her way back up onto the walkway.

"KP, duck!" shouted Naruto as he chucked a stink bomb. The redhead ducked and Shego got stink gassed right in the face with a full dose.

"Oh, man! What is that stench..." groaned Shego as she passed out from the stink.

Kim held her nose as she backed away from Shego, "I'm so glad we never went with Wade's fake lip gloss idea."

"Now where's twinkle toes..." questioned Naruto as Kim joined him back on the ground floor.

Right on cue Drakken descended down from above in a robotic pod, "Ah, my teenage foe and the other guy."

"I told ya Kim, your arch nemesis, not mine. Can't even remember my name!" grumbled Naruto. "And your take over the world plan stinks! Why take over the world, when you could conquer the World of Warcraft!"

"What is this Warcraft World that you speak of!" demanded Drakken.

Naruto's face fell and he let out a sigh, "There's just no hope for you, is there..."

"Your Warcraft World has nothing on this!" bellowed Drakken. "Watch as this state of the art assembly line becomes the ultimate robot warrior!"

"Dude, even a Warcraft noob could beat a piece of junk like this." flatly replied Naruto.

Rufus nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh. Uh-huh."

"So, not the time Naruto!" yelled Kim and she dragged them out of the way before Drakken trampled them in his robot.

Drakken then activated the robot's blasters, but Kim's acrobatics and Naruto's speed kept them out of harms way at every turn.

"Why'd they have to be a cheer leader and track star? If they were in the science club they'd be finished already!" complained Drakken.

Kim and Naruto both dove behind a giant crate, hiding from Drakken as Kim flipped on the Kimmunicator, "Wade, we've got a giant robot warrior on our hands."

"I've got the blueprints to the Nakasumi assembly line here." replied Wade. "Nakasumi installed an override into the machinery, if it worked for the assembly line it should work for the robot."

"Yeah, but where is it?" questioned Naruto.

"I'll find it, you keep him busy!" shouted Kim as he leaped from behind the crate.

"Kim Possible!" roared Drakken as he caught sight of her.

"Drakken, heads up!" yelled Naruto.

"What!" Foolishly turning the robot around, the viewing shield got blasted with water from Naruto holding a water hose, hindering his visibility.

"Bah! I forgot to install windshield wipers!" yelled Drakken as he started firing weapons in random directions, luckily managing to cut off Naruto's water supply.

"Where is that override?" questioned Kim as she climbed the back of the robot with suction cups.

A panel in front of her opened up to reveal security camera that she quickly punched offline.

"Get off my back!" bellowed Drakken as he raked across the back of the robot with the robot arms, missing Kim, but revealing the override console in the process.

"Good luck, Wade!" said Kim as she attached the Kimmunicator to the console.

As Wade struggled to crack the Nakasumi password, Naruto and Kim kept Drakken distracted. Naruto simply keep running back and forth, taking advantage of Drakken's poor aim while Kim leaped around the robot's body. Getting fed up with Naruto's taunts, Drakken turned his attentions to Kim, pinning her down with all the robot's blasters.

"I have you now, Kim Possible!" declared Draken.

"Yo! Blue boy! Heads up!" shouted Naruto.

"What!" Drakken instinctively turned this time to get a stink bomb right to the face, courtesy of Naruto as his shield was down.

"Ahh! The stench!" shrieked Drakken.

Naruto sped over to the unconscious henchmen and picked up a pair of their weapons before making his way back to the robot. Naruto stabbed each weapon into one of the feet of the robot. Kim leaped off the back of the robot, using her grappling hook to tangle up it's legs as she made her way down. Shego had regained consciousness and joined Drakken in the robot, but by now it was too late as Wade cracked the code and deactivated the Robot.

"Nooo!" screamed Drakken as the robot started to topple over. Realizing he was right in it's landing spot, Naruto leaped onto a nearby dolly and started scooting away. Seeing this, Kim tapped a button on the back of her gloves, and her shoes transformed into rocket skates. She zoomed across the room and gave Naruto the extra push to get out of the way as the robot collapsed behind them. The forms of Drakken and Shego could be seen barely hanging onto walkway above.

"You can remember this as the day that you almost crushed the fastest man from Middleton! Ha!" shouted Naruto.

As they turned to leave, Naruto suddenly paused, "I have the feeling we're forgetting something..."

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!" shouted Drakken.

Naruto pumped his fist, "There it is!"

Kim couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, "Let's get out of here."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day at school, Kim found herself in the same predicament she started the week in.

"Oh, Josh is coming! I don't know what to do!" panicked the red head, hid in the janitors closet.

"Kim, you so are going to owe me for this." groaned Naruto as walked over to talk to Josh at his locker.

"Wait, Naruto!" shouted Kim, but he was already gone.

"Yo, Mankey!" greeted Naruto.

"Naruto! I saw what you did to the biology lab the other day, nice work." said Josh with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that was pretty good." replied a grinning Naruto. "Just wait until I hit the Chem lab, it's going to be epic."

Josh smiled, "I bet."

"So, Josh, I here you've turned down all your date offers for the dance. What gives?" asked Naruto.

Josh shrugged, "I guess you could say, the right one hasn't asked yet. I wasn't really that interested in any of those girls."

"Could I interest you in a cute girl about this tall, red hair, top cheerleader, and just saved the world last night?" asked Naruto.

Josh gave him a puzzled look, "Kim? But, I thought you guys..."

Naruto shook his head, "Naw, we're just friends. But I have it on good authority that if you asked said girl to the dance, she say yes."

"Really?" questioned Josh.

Naruto scoffed, "Yes, really. Hey, is that Britina?"

Josh turned around, "Where?"

When he turned back around he found a stunned Kim in Naruto's place.

_'I am going to kill Naruto...' _thought Kim. _  
_

Josh looked around confused, "Kim? What happened to Naruto?"

Kim shrugged nervously, "I don't know?"

"Strange friend you got there. Cool, but strange." stated Josh.

Kim shrugged, "Tell me about it."

_'Well here goes nothing...'_ thought Josh. "So, I was wondering about the dance this Friday..."

Outwardly Kim was maintaining her calm, but inwardly Kim was ecstatic,_ 'Naruto, you rock!'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"See, I told you my diabolical pranking mind could be put to good uses." said Naruto as he spied on Kim and Josh from the ceiling.

"Yeah, but now what are you going do for the dance?" asked Wade over the Kimmunicator.

Naruto gained a pensive look, "Funny thing, once Bonnie essentially outed Kim for liking Josh that put the Naruto on the open market. For some reason they all thought Kim had dibs on me. Which is weird because we're just friends. It's completely obvious."

Wade shook his head his obliviousness, "So, who are you going to the dance with?"

"Well, I never got to ask Shego, so one smoking hot Miss Amelia will be joining the Naruto!"

Wade's eyes nearly budged out of his sockets, "Amelia? Naruto shoots, he scores!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." added Naruto.

"She should probably lay off the Shego jokes, if Shego actually caught wind of you..." warned Wade.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Who said I was joking about Shego? If Kim wouldn't kill me for it, I'd so go there..."

Wade was stunned into silence.

"Not! Hahahaha!" laughed Naruto.

Wade shook his head, "You are the prank king, I should have known."

"Or would I?"

* * *

Would he? Who knows! That my friends, is the widely insane mind of one Naruto Stoppable!

So, essentially Naruto is in the KP universe. He grew up there as Kim's best friend. Ron still exists as Naruto's cousin, and he'll drop in from time to time to hang with Naruto. Naruto is currently unaware of his true heritage, that and how he came to this world as an infant will be revealed in time. Pairing may eventually be Naruto/Kim, but nothing is set in stone and they won't be getting together anytime soon, they don't see each other that way yet. So now that you've read, go ahead and review! Please? Don't make me have Kim do her puppy-dog pout!


	2. The Unstoppable Stoppables

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

_A/N: Chronologically this is the eleventh mission, but it was shown as Episode 2_

* * *

**The Unstoppable Stoppables**

High School Algebra was the current bane of one Naruto Stoppable. His own parents had left to his grandparents house for a family emergency, leaving a note stating his cousin Ron would also be joining him for the weekend as his aunt and uncle would too be at his grandparents. His fellow blond's bus was due to arrive in a few hours. That left him too seek the aid of Kim's father with his homework, since Kim was off to some cheer leading competition for the weekend. So far, they hadn't even been able to move pass the second problem of the assignment.

Naruto gave Dr. James Possible a blank look, "Okay, I'm totally lost here Doc."**  
**

James sighed, "Alright, let's try this again from the beginning."

At that moment Jim and Tim popped into the Possible kitchen, looking for a snack. A curious Jim moved over to the kitchen table and took a peak at Naruto's paper after grabbing a bag of chips, "Naruto, you're going about this all wrong. Remember that time you 'remodeled and freshened up' the gymnasium? Think of this x variable as your spray paint supply..."

James could only watch in shock as his young two sons proceeded to educate the blond in finer points of algebra using examples consisting of stink bombs, cans of spray paint, ceiling tiles, and air ducts. Somehow the light bulb finally went on for Naruto.

James shook his head, "I'm a world renown rocket scientist and I can't help my daughter's best friend with high school math, yet somehow my twin ten year-old-sons can. Doesn't experience count for anything anymore?"

"You shouldn't worry too much honey, some people's brains are just wired differently." said Anne.

"But about this extra variable thingy over here?" Naruto asked.

Tim scratched his chin in thought thinking of a way to explain it, "Um, think of it like a bonus cup of ramen..."

James gave his wife an amused look.

Anne shrugged, "Okay, make that very differently."

Naruto's watch suddenly beeped, signifying an incoming call.

"Hello?" answered Naruto.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's happening Rerun?" rang the voice of Ron Stoppable.

"What up Raj!" replied Naruto. "Ron Stoppable, is that a _Cooley High_ and _What's Happening!_ marathon I am sensing in the near future?"

"Which will be followed by the bon-diggityness that is Sanford and Son!" replied Ron.

James eyes lit up, "Did he just say Sanford and Son?"

"Ba ba bwa da." hummed Ron and Naruto.

"Ba ba bwa da bwa da dow." responded Jim and Tim.

"Ba ba bwa da." added James.

Now they all got into it in sink and went nuts with it, "Ba ba bwa da! Ba ba bwa da bwa da dow! Ba ba bwa-"

They were cut off by the sound of Anne banging a spoon against a large pot.

"There will be none of that boys. Or else we will be having liver and onions for dinner." threatened Anne.

They all sighed dejectedly, "Yes, mam."

"Yeah, Naruto? I think I got the wrong bus schedule. I'm completely lost right now." said Ron.

"No, worries I'll come get ya. Just stay where you are." replied Naruto as he put Ron on hold and put in a call to Wade.

"Wade, I need a ride." spoke Naruto.

"Where to?" replied Wade.

"The GPS location of the cell phone number (705) 555-9702." replied Naruto.

"I'm on it." replied Wade.

"I could give you a ride to pick up your cousin Ronald." offered James.

"No need, Dr. P." replied Naruto. "I plan on cashing in as many ride favors as I can before Kim and I get our licenses next year."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I really should have taken up Dr. P on his offer." grumbled Naruto as he hurtled across the skies in a jet pack, out of control and at unknown speeds. "Little help here!" he spoke into his headset.

"Rerouting remaining power..." replied Wade.

"It's no good there's a design flaw!" suddenly shouted Jim.

"What flaw?" asked Wade.

"We used industrial grade fuel, the temperature burned too hot and blew the oscillation control!" yelled Jim.

"All this geek speak is cool and all, but if you hadn't noticed...THE JETPACK IS STILL ON FIRE DATTEBAYO!" screamed Naruto.

"Eject!" shouted Wade, Tim, and Jim.

"I DON'T SEE AN EJECT BUTTON!" yelled Naruto.

"The red button in your left hand!" exclaimed Wade.

"Oh..." muttered Naruto as he hit the button and was launched from the Jet Pack.

"This is the last time I ever test pilot for you guys." grumbled Naruto as he yanked on his parachute. "And when I said call in a favor Wade, I meant for a real ride!"

"Well, a new Konichiwa Ramen just opened up across the street from Bueno Nacho..." began Wade.

"All you can eat..." added Tim.

"Yum-Yum!" added Rufus as he popped out of Tim's pocket.

"Et tu, Rufus?" mumbled Naruto as he descended toward the ground.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After disengaging from his parachute, which was left hung up in a tree a few miles back, Naruto found that despite the near death experience, the jet-pack did get him quite close to where he needed to go. After making his way to the main road, a short walk brought him to the sight of Ron Stoppable running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"We're here! We're here!" ranted Ron as he ran around in circle on the side of the road. His fellow mole rat companion shook his head from his spot on the ground.

"Hey number one." waved Naruto.

"Cheese?" squeaked the mole rat.

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, buddy."

"Aww..." he sighed in disappointment.

"Rufus, this is not the time to be worrying about cheese! We're near the center of all things evil!" yelled Ron as he continued to panic.

Naruto gave him a blank look, "Wha?"

"It's my worst nightmare! Stranded at Camp Wannaweep!" shouted Ron.

"WannaWeep? That sounds familiar..." pondered Naruto.

The squeaks of Ron's Rufus caught his attention, as the rodent pointed to a sign on the side of the road. It read 'Camp Wannaweep 5 Miles'.

It finally dawned on Naruto, "Oh, yeah! I remember pranking the hell out of that place with the guys from Camp Tough Enough! Good times, dattebayo..."

"That's right!" Ron suddenly dived behind Naruto. "You can ward off the evil! You're not going to get me again Wannaweep!"

"Okay, I really need to snap him out this." muttered Naruto. "Sale at smarty-mart?"

Ron continued to rant nonsensical things.

"FREE NACOS!" shouted Naruto.

Ron suddenly snapped out of it, "Nacos? Where!"

"Finally!" groaned Naruto. "Dude, let's get out of here. I want to watch Sanford and Son."

Naruto clicked his watch to give Wade a call back, but he couldn't pick up a signal, "What the hell man! I thought Wade said this thing had satellite coverage! Ron, check your cell."

The freckled blond pulled out his phone only to find he had no bars, "No reception! It's Wannaweep, I tell ya!"

"This going to be a long day..." muttered Naruto as he started walking back in the direction he came from, trying to get some reception.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Go Mad Dogs! Go, Go Mad Dogs! Go Mad Dogs! Go, Go Mad Dogs!" cheered the Middleton cheerleaders as their bus sped down the road.

"Let's save some of that spirit for the competition, girls!" ordered an extremely annoyed Vice Principal Steve Barkin from the drivers seat.

As the cheering practice devolved into a massive gossip session, Barkin let out a sigh, "At least I don't have to deal with Stoppable..."

"Yo! Over here!"

"Hey! Help Us!"

Barkin noticed someone shouting and waving alongside the road not to far away. As he slowed down, he caught sight of the all to familiar blond menace.

"Hey! I think that's Mr. Barkin and the cheer leading squad!" yelled Naruto.

"Cheerleaders..." drooled Ron.

Barkin brought the bus to a halt and took a deep breath before looking up towards the heavens, "You say you love us all equally, but I'm on to you big guy. I am."

"Hey! Mr. B! Can we get a ride?" asked Naruto as the door to the bus opened.

The vice principal narrowed his eyes at him, "Stoppable! What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Naruto shook his head, "Trust me on this Mr. Barkin, you don't want to know."

The dark haired man sighed, "Get in."

"Come on cuz." said Naruto as Ron followed him on board.

_'Cousin? Two Stoppables? What did I to deserve this?'_ thought Mr. Barkin.

"You can throw this one back, Mr. Barkin. We don't want him or his weird friend either." declared Bonnie.

"Bonnie, it seems Kim hasn't decide to melt you yet. Congratulations." retorted Naruto before he smacked Ron across the back of the head. "Ron, stop drooling. That one is evil."

When Ron started zoning in on Kim, Naruto cuffed him across the back of the head again, "Ron, stop ogling her too. That one knows sixteen styles of Kung-fu."

Ron rubbed the back of his head before laying his eyes on Tara, "What about her, is she safe?"

"Tara, do you mind?" asked Kim.

"No, not really." giggled Tara.

"Booyah!" declared Ron, pumping his fist and taking a seat behind her.

"What exactly are you doing here?" asked a curious Kim as Naruto settled into the seat behind her.

"Got myself caught in another zany adventure. You know, typical Saturday." replied Naruto. "Rufus is probably bummed out his missed out on this one. That is if your Mom isn't making ramen again. Then I'm missing out."

"What are you talking about, Rufus is right there." said Kim point at the Rufus on Ron's shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "That's Ron's Rufus, KP."

Kim gave them an exasperated look, "You both named your identical pets the exact same name?"

"Everyone knows that all naked mole rats are named Rufus, Kim." replied Naruto.

Ron nodded in agreement, "It's like a universal law. Plus their not identical, Rufus's third whisker is a centimeter shorter than his brother's."

"I call his Rufus, #1, because he's Rufus I." stated Naruto.

"And I call his Rufus, Duece because he's Rufus II." stated Ron.

"And I'm going to call the both you of idiots because, well, that's self explanatory." declared Bonnie. "What a family, the biggest idiot ever and the biggest loser ever!"

"Oi! Pipe down Rockwaller! No one talks bad about my family, that's off limits!" yelled Naruto.

"As if-" began Bonnie, but Naruto cut her off.

The blond gave her the crazy eyes, "Would you like me to delve into the lovely topic that is the Rockwaller sisters?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." dared Naruto.

"Whatever." grumbled Bonnie as she slouched back down into her seat.

"Hey! Hey! Mr. Driver-dude, your going in the wrong direction!" informed Ron. "We should be driving away from Camp Wannaweep."

"This is the way to the competition Stoppable #2. You're stuck with us for the weekend!" replied Mr. Barkin.

"This sucks. No Sanford and Son marathon!" grumbled Naruto.

"See evil! They ruined our Sanford and Son plans!" shouted Ron.

"Quiet down back there! Or would you like some extra homework?" threatened Mr. Barkin.

"But-" Naruto clamped his hand across Ron's mouth and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter if you don't go to our school. He'll still make you do it, and turn in to a teacher at your school for a grade. The man is the master of extra homework."

"This is going to be a long ride..." sighed Kim as she looked out the window.

No sooner did she say this, did the bus run over some spikes and blowout its tires.

"Hold on people! There's no bus wiping out on Steve Barkin's watch!" declared Mr. Barkin as struggled to control the steering wheel. He manage to safely bring them to a stop at the entrance to Camp Wannaweep.

"Alright, sound off if your hurtin' people!" ordered Mr. Barkin.

"I'm okay!"

"I'm fine."

"I'm alright!"

"Good over here."

Everyone was fine, except for one person.

"Man down, over here." whispered Naruto. Everyone turned and gasped at the sight of the blond who had been sent flying crotch first into the corner of a bus seat. "Anybody got a large ice pack? No? Okay, I'm going to pass out now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The bus had two flats, forcing the group to call for help. However, none of their cell phones could get service. And like Naruto's watch earlier, the Kimmunicator wasn't working either. Ron lead them to the payphone as he recounted the horrors of Camp Wannaweep. Naruto limped along with the assistance of Mr. Barkin.

"Out of order." groaned Kim as she put the phone back on the receiver.

"I don't like this." muttered Mr. Barkin.

"Place of evil!" spoke Ron in a spooky sing-song tone.

"This is just like those horror movies." began Tara with a hint of panic in her voice. "A group of innocent teens stranded in the middle of nowhere. Then some creep starts to pick them off, one by one!"

Kim rolled here eyes, "So, not the Drama, Tara. This is not a horror movie."

"Yeah, if this were a horror movie, the boy selection would be way better than the dead last and his bizarro cousin." added Bonnie.

"There's a reason why it's called Camp Wannaweep people!" warned Ron.

"Ahem! Have no fear!" declared Naruto. "You are in the presence of a fully trained survival operative. While my poor cousin here was trapped at weirdo camp, the great Naruto Stoppable was the proud resident of Tough Enough Summer Military Academy right over that ridge."

"You got sent to Boot Camp?" asked Tara.

Naruto ignored her question for the moment, pulling a stink bomb out of his pocket and tanking aim, "There's something in that bush dattebayo."

Kim snatched the stink bomb away from him, "Squirrels are not a good enough reason to subject everyone here to stink gas."

Naruto suddenly pulled a notebook out of nowhere, "Note to self, ask Wade to make non-super stink version of knockout gas."

"Come on people, let's make start fire to keep ourselves warm." commanded Mr. Barkin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, why did you get sent to Boot Camp?" asked Tara after they were all gathered around the fire.

"Yeah, remember the summer after fifth grade? After _**that**_ pranking incident?" replied Naruto.

Bonnie scoffed, "Boot Camp punishment? Not like it did any good."

Kim glared at him, "I have to agree with her on that one."

Naruto grinned, "You're forgetting one important thing, I learned how not to get caught. Military strategies combined with my pranking mind, it was that summer that the PrankMaster from hell and the fastest man in Middleton legend truly was born. Why do you think Mr. Barkin always gives me detention for such minor infractions?"

Mr. Barkin nodded in agreement, "It's true. Even though I know it's him, I can never prove it. So to balance the system, I go heavy handed on the small stuff."

Naruto continued from where he left off, "Anyway, Ron's mom stopped taking his calls for her to pull him out of camp. So, eventually he started reaching out to extended family members. My mom was the only one to lend a sympathetic ear. So, me and the guys from my camp launched a massive prank assault on Camp Wannaweep. We captured Ron as POW so he could hang out with us for a while. This one kid who was particularly nasty we glued to the back of a motorboat and let the kids at telecommunications camp remote control the thing for days. And we got it all pinned on the kids at clown camp. Yep, the was one for the history books."

"I'm glad he's on my side for once." muttered Mr. Barkin.

"Yeah, I'm going to go look for some more firewood." said Kim, tired of camp stories.

"Buddy system people!" advised Ron.

"I'll go with her." said Mr. Barkin as he stood to follow.

The rest remained at the campfire listening to the stories of Naruto and Ron.

"So, you've been a loser like, forever?" Boonie asked Ron.

Naruto snorted, "No, longer than you've been a bit-"

"Naruto!" shouted Kim from in the woods.

"Oh, come on! How could she have possibly heard me from all the way out there!" grumbled Naruto.

"Because you're like the loudest person ever!" shouted Kim.

"Oh, yeah! We'll you're like the reddest haired person ever! Or something...well Mrs. P's hair is just as red...Ha! You're the second reddest haired person ever!" yelled Naruto.

Bonnie doubled over with laughter, "That's not even an insult, you moron!"

Naruto settled for adopting his dead on Drakken imitation and conceding defeat on this one, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Anybody know where Mr. Barkin went?" asked Kim when she arrived back at the campfire later.

"Duh, Kim! He was with you!" replied an annoyed Bonnie.

Kim shook her head, "Not anymore. He was there, but then there were these weird sounds, the bushes shook, and more weird sounds and then he was gone."

"What!" fearfully exclaimed Tara.

Kim looked around and found two of their companions missing, "Um, where are Liz and Marcella?"

"The went to the little girls cabin." replied Tara.

"Or did they? I told you guys, place of evil. There's something out there..." spoke Ron in a spooky tone.

Naruto smacked his cousin upside the back of the head, "Or maybe they had to go to the bathroom like Mr. Barkin. We are out in the woods people!"

A pair of shrieks rang out from the outhouses.

"So, much for that theory." retorted Kim as the two ran towards the outhouses. Kim stepped inside the female outhouse, but the girls were nowhere to be found.

"See, I told you. Place of evil!" huffed a panting Ron as he caught up to the two. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and started squeaking and pointing at bizarre impression on the ground.

"Nice find number one. Funky footprint." observed Naruto.

"See, not a human footprint!" exclaimed Ron.

"Or some weirdo in a suit. We are close to clown camp." countered Naruto.

Ron scoffed, "Why would clowns kidnap a pair of cheerleaders?"

Naruto gave him a bemused look, "Because they're clowns, and they probably have an even harder time getting a date than you."

"So, the Ron-man isn't the lowest man on the totem pole?" Ron asked his cousin with a hopeful look.

Naruto gave a non-committal grunt, "I said probably, I'm can't be absolutely sure about these things. I should probably have Wade look into it to be sure."

"So not the time, Naruto!" exclaimed Kim. "This place is actually starting to worry me."

"She's right. We need a place of sanctuary, and there's only one place to go, Cabin 13." declared Ron.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

With the group now regathered in the cabin, they were once again subjected to the torture that is Ron Stoppable camp stories.

"Yes, in this very Cabin, I managed to survive every evil Camp Wannaweep could throw at me." stated Ron.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, after we connected you into the network of secret camp tunnels."

Ron ignored him, "This shall be our base of operations!"

Tara raised her hand, "Um Ron, I'm hungry."

"No worries, just lift up this floorboard here and wala! The secret stash of snacks supplied courtesy of the most awesome cousin ever." proclaimed Ron.

Naruto waved off the praise, "Oh, you."

"After D-Day, I never ate WannaWeep food again that summer." said Ron as he handed Tara a snack bag.

"Cool." said Tara.

Kim and Bonnie both gagged.

"Like eww! Tara, those snacks are way too old!" proclaimed Bonnie.

"Try Ancient!" added Kim.

Ron gave them a confused look, "But, there are enough preservatives in these Pop-Pop Pork Wafers to make them last for decades."

Naruto sighed, "As much as it pains me to do this..."

Naruto tapped a button on his watch and it spit out a box the size of his hand. Inside was an instant ramen cup and a bottle of hot water that he handed over to Tara, "Wade Load's patented emergency instant ramen supply. Concentrated with enough ramen to feed me or in this case five teenage girls."

_'He gave up his own secret ramen stash, wow. Those snacks must be terrible.'_ thought Kim. "That's nice of you and all, but what are you going to do for food?"

Naruto grabbed the bag of pork wafers and opened them up, "They don't call me Iron Stomach Stoppable for nothing."

Kim gave him a blank look, "No one calls you that."

"I know, I was just trying to psyche myself up." replied Naruto as he chomped down on a wafer.

"Ohhhhh, so stale..." groaned the blond as he swallowed it down.

"They couldn't be that bad." said Ron as he grabbed a wafer and bit down. "Yes, they are...Enough preservatives to last ten years my foot!"

"This is just peachy! Our squad's down two members and there's no one to take us to the competition!" complained Bonnie.

Naruto scoffed, "Way to have your priorities in order..."

One of the cheerleaders grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders, "He's right! How are one going to survive the night! There's something out there!"

"Okay! Okay! You're right." conceded Bonnie, but only momentarily. "Do you think that it can drive?"

"Everyone just calm down. I'll handle this!" announced Kim, taking charge of situation.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry KP, but this is one of those rare times where you don't get to call the shots."

Kim leveled a glare at him, "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because only two people here know the lay of the land." reminded Naruto. "This is not a job for Team Possible. This is a job for the Unstoppable Stoppables!"

_'It's like the World of WarCraft coming to life!'_ thought Ron as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is our operation!"

"God help us all..." muttered Bonnie.

Kim sighed, "Naruto, be serious."

Naruto turned to his cousin, "Ron, am I not sporting the serious face?"

"We've both got the serious face." replied Ron.

"Let's do this." declared Naruto.

Their train of thought was stopped by yell of one Vice Principal Steve Barkin.

"Possible! Stoppable! Somebody get out here!" yelled Mr. Barkin.

"Ha! Told you Barkin went to the bathroom!" yelled Naruto as the three of them ran outside.

They found Mr. Barkin running down the path towards them, his body covered in some green muck from the shoulders down.

Ron nearly shivered at the sight of him, "What happened to you?"

"It was dripping and oozing muck!" groaned Mr. Barkin. "Oh, it was awful!"

"And, what exactly is it?" asked Naruto.

Barkin shivered, "A creature so freakish and disgusting, I can't even begin to describe it. Just the thought of visualizing it makes me ill."

"Yuk!" exclaimed Ron and Rufus.

Kim waved off their disgust as she turned to walk back to the cabin, "Come on, I'm sure we've faced worse."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, nothing is scarier than Shego during that time of the month. Trust me on this, nothing."

Kim suddenly halted, "You did say oozing muck, didn't you?"

There was sudden thud and shriek from the cabin with Bonnie, Tara, and the other cheerleaders.

"It's here!" shouted Ron.

They all ran back to cabin, but stopped just outside of it as the structure suddenly began to strain and expand. They all watched, stunned as the cabin burst apart at the seams with green muck flooding out of it. Once the muck cleared out, they were faced with the sight of some bizarre creature standing in the middle of the cheerleaders, breathing heavily. All the girls had been pinned to walls and other structures with same muck that was covering Mr. Barkin. The creature appeared to be some sort of green humanoid swamp fish.

Mr. Barkin identified him as 'it', "That's the guy!"

"I told you so, Naruto. It is some sort of freakish guy!" proclaimed Ron, with Rufus squeaking in agreement.

Naruto shrugged, "Meh, Shego is still scarier."

"I heard that squeebs! Remember me?" yelled muck mutant as he turned around.

"Nope." replied Naruto.

"Not ringing a bell." said Ron.

"Come on Stoppables, think! Ron, you and I switched places. I took your swim time, you took my arts and crafts. An you, you glued me to the back of that boat! It took a week until the science camp sent someone down to get me unstuck!" he yelled.

"So those must have been the guys to get that glue patent before Wade..." responded Naruto, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Wait a minute, you're Gil?" exclaimed Ron.

Mr. Barkin stared at him blankly, "Gil..."

"Gil, who?" asked Kim with a shrug.

Naruto started rattling off names, "Gil Mesche? No...Maybe it's short for Gilbert? Gilbert Grape? Naw...Hm, Gilbert Arenas? No, doesn't have any guns...I've got it! Gilbert Gottfried! So this is where you've been hiding. Hey, can you do the Aflac thing?"

"It's not Gilbert nor is it even Gil anymore. I am Gill!" declared Gill.

Everyone gave him a blank look.

"I don't get it." said Naruto.

"Gill! Like on a fish!" shouted Gill.

"So, you added another 'L', whoop tee do!" dryly remarked Kim. "What's the big deal?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about, these things that grew when I mutated!" yelled Gill, tugging on his gills.

Naruto shrugged, "So, you went from Gil to Gill and you grew a couple gills. Big Whoop! Wanna fight about it?"

"Actually, I do!" Gill spewed out two streams of Muk, pinning Kim and Mr. Barkin to trees.

The redhead let out a sigh of disgust, "Ew! Gross!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mutant, "What do you want Gill?"

"Isn't it obvious? Revenge!" ranted Gill. "You two idiots ruined my life! You're the reason I mutated! You giving me your swim time, and you leaving me stuck to that boat and in the water for a week straight! I did some checking up on you two. Your lives have been going great."

"Just opened up a Bueno Nacho close to my house, so I can't complain." replied Ron.

"They just opened up a Konichiwa Ramen next to the Bueno Nacho in Middleton, so I can't complain either." added Naruto.

"Do you ever hear why the shut down this camp?" questioned Gill.

"Don't know." replied Ron.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't care."

"The lake had been polluted by run off from the Science camp!" proclaimed Gill.

"I thought that was band camp upstream?" questioned Ron.

"No, band camp was the next camp up." replied Gill.

"You know, this one time at band camp..." began Naruto.

"So, not the time Naruto!" exclaimed Kim.

"So, the mutant gets to tell long pointless stories, but I don't? I see how it is!" grumbled Naruto.

"Find away to free us, moron!" shouted Bonnie.

"For that, I'm saving you last!" retorted Naruto.

"Hey, look it's clown camp. Man I loved those clowns..." reminisced Ron.

"Enough!" yelled Gill. "The point is the lake was toxic!"

Ron gave him a blank look, "Well, duh!"

Naruto snorted, "Even I knew that lake was toxic."

"And he's an idiot!" added Bonnie.

"Oh, that is so uncalled for!" Naruto shouted back.

"Look Gill, we know plenty of scientists. Maybe they can help reverse the mutation." offered Kim.

"Science! To hell with science! Science made me like this!" ranted Gill.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "This is all your own doing. If you hadn't been picking on Ron, I never would have glued you to the back of the boat. If you didn't switch shifts with Ron, you wouldn't have doubled your normal exposure."

"Shut up! This all your fault and you're going to pay! You've already fallen deep into my trap. Aren't you wondering how I trapped you here and jammed all your phones?" questioned Gill.

"Equipment stolen from telecommunications camp?" replied Kim.

"Yeah, that was obvious." added Mr. Barkin.

"You blew out the bus and caused everything else that has gone wrong." surmised Kim.

Gill cackled with evil glee in response, "Yes, it was all part of my plan! My plan for revenge against the Stoppables! Did I mention that contact with this muck will turn you into a mutant just like me?"

"No, you did not." growled Kim.

"This is so unfair! I don't think they'll let mutant cheerleaders into the competition!" complained Bonnie.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And you call me an idiot. There is no competition. His original plot was to lure me here after he captured Kim. Ron getting lost on the wrong bus out here and me coming to get him just enabled him to put things into motion quicker."

"That's right and you two are next!" threatened Gill.

"You've forgotten one thing Gill." stated Naruto with a smirk.

"What's that?" asked Gill.

"You're up against the fastest man in Middleton!" shouted Naruto as he streaked away from the cabin.

"Get back here!" roared Gill as he chased after him.

"Don't tell me your moron partner is running away!" yelled Bonnie.

"No, he's drawing Gill's attention away from us." retorted Kim. "Ron, is there anything here that can free us?"

"What the heck remove's toxic muck anyway?" replied Ron with a shrug as he started looking around.

Kim let out a sigh of disappointment, "Good point. You guys are going to have to stop Gill, then take down whatever he's using to jam communications."

"Stop Gill? But how..." muttered Ron. As he pondered that thought Naruto's wild goose chase had led back to right where it started. The blond had taunted Gill along the way as he dodged the mutant's sprays of toxic muck.

"Missed me!"

"Over here!"

"You'll have to do better than that!"

"Naruto! Escape tunnel!" shouted Ron.

"Smell ya later swamp thing!" said Naruto as he dropped a smoke bomb.

"Stop running cowards!" shouted Gill between coughs. Once the smoke cleared, Ron and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

"They're ditching us!" complained Bonnie.

"Lousy ditchers!" added Tara.

"Naruto does not ditch. He has a plan, count on it." declared Kim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Some time later, Naruto popped out of the hidden tunnel entrance in the shack by the edge of the lake. Ron was hard at work sowing something together, while Rufus was working to get the old motorboat into working condition.

"Nice work there, number one." commented Naruto.

Rufus nodded thanks before going back to work.

"Find anything useful?" Naruto asked Ron.

"Some arts and crafts supplies." replied Ron. "Looks like all that lanyard and wallet making practice is about to come in handy. I'm making a net out of this."

"A net for the fish freak, huh? After you're done with the net, sprinkle some of this on there." said Naruto as he tossed a can of powder to Ron.

"Alright. Did you find anything over at your old camp?" asked Ron.

Naruto grinned, "I found something interesting on the way there, then some pranking inspiration came and I headed over to clown camp."

"Not another one of your crazy schemes..." groaned Ron.

Naruto chuckled, "Have a little faith cousin. Now here's the plan..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We've been sitting here forever!" groaned Bonnie. "They're not coming back!"

"Yep, they ditched you." taunted Gill.

"Naruto would never ditch us, okay. He obviously..." Kim paused as they heard the sound of a motorboat racing by. "Has some sort of super secret plan in the works involving a motorboat."

"Face it Possible, they ditched us." declared Bonnie.

"They dare to mock me by going out on a motorboat on my lake!" roared Gill as he stormed towards the lake and dove in.

Mr. Barkin started to have some trouble breathing as gills starting forming on his neck.

"Things are starting to get really fishy over here!" he yelled.

As Gill swam across the late trout style, he eyed Ron to be the one in the boat before diving deep under water. Ron scanned around for the mutant foe as he sped across the lake until the boat slowly can to a halt as it ran out of gas.

"You have plenty of gas, Ron. Don't worry about!" spoke Ron, imitating Naruto. "Thanks a lot cousin. Rufus, I thought I told you smack me the next time I was about to caught up in one of Naruto's crazy schemes."

Rufus only shrugged in response.

"Hey squeeb, it's free swim." taunted Gill as he popped out of the water and grabbed onto the opposite edge of the boat.

Ron looked over the side of the boat and shook his head, "There's absolutely no way I'm getting into that freaky water."

"You act as if you have a choice in the matter." threatened Gill as he climbed into the boat.

"You know what Gill? Heads up!" shouted Ron as he suddenly stomped onto a plank of the boat and sent Gill flying straight up into the air.

"DATTEBAYO!" shouted Naruto as he came rocking out of a human canon at the edge of the lake courtesy of clown camp. The blond flying tackled Gill, sending the both of them across the lake and into the woods. Naruto slammed into the branch of a tree, while Gill went tumbling into the brush below.

"Oh man." groaned Naruto after he fell off the branch and hit the ground with a thud. Rolling over onto his back he sat up to find Gill already back on his feet, just a dozen meters away from him.

"After that fall, your nothing but a sitting duck now. Finally, payback!" gloated Gill.

Naruto pulled out a stink bomb and started tossing it up and down in his hand, "Wade Load's patented stink formula. The stinkiest substance known to man kind. Stinky enough to knock out a full grown elephant. Now I could miss, but right now everything seems to be going my way. So, you gotta ask yourself one question dattebayo..."

"Do I feel lucky?" responded Gill.

"Well, do ya Gill? Do ya feel lucky, punk?" retorted Naruto.

"Yes!" yelled Gill as he charged. Naruto fired and hit him directly in the face with the stink bomb.

"AH! It's in my eyes! It burns!" yelled Gill as he stumbled backwards and fell into a pit trap. At the bottom of the pit trap was another human canon courtesy of clown camp. The minute Gill fell inside the fuse lit automatically and moments later he was sent hurtling through the air.

"AHHHH!" cried the fish mutant as went flying into Ron's net that was strung up in a tree at the edge of the lake. Gil struggled as he flopped around like a fish.

"It burns! It itches!" cried out Gill after a few seconds of rolling around.

Ron whipped out the can Naruto handed him before and read the label, "Wade Load's patented two-for-one burning and itching powder? I have got to meet this Wade guy."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

By early the next morning, the police and a Bio Hazard team arrived to handle the cleanup. Mr. Barkin and all the girls were cleaned up and cleared up from their exposure to Gill's mutation muck. Gill was placed in a giant fishbowl and turned over to the genetic mutation specialist Dr. Lurkin.

"Nice work, Miss Possible." commended Officer Hobble.

"Actually Officer Hobble, it was all Naruto and his cousin Ron." corrected Kim, as she gave a nod towards the pair of blonds getting congratulated by the cheer squad and Mr. Barkin.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Now this is a story I have to hear."

As Kim gave Officer Hobble the rundown of events, Tara kissed Ron on the cheek, sending Blond off to his own fantasy world. Naruto stood grinning at Bonnie as she struggled to express her gratitude for their actions.

"Don't get me wrong, you're still an idiot and your cousin is still a loser, but it would have really sucked if that guy had turned us all into mutants. And you totally kicked but and all..." muttered Bonnie.

"Say it." said Naruto.

"Oh, come on!" pleaded Bonnie.

"Say it!" said Naruto a little more forcefully.

"Naruto is ridiculously awesome." groaned Bonnie.

"And?" Naruto prompted.

"And I'm the queen bitch." she added.

"Can I get a Booyah?" shouted Naruto

"Booyah!" cheered Rufus and Ron as he momentarily snapped back to the real world before drifting off again.

"Hey, listen up. The police are going to give us all a ride home, let's lock and load!" announced Mr. Barkin.

Naruto broke out into a victory dance as Kim walked over after finishing with Officer Hobble.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Kim.

"Check out what I got on tape!" Naruto pressed a button on his watch and it played Bonnie's voice, 'Naruto is ridiculously awesome and I'm the queen bitch.'

Kim quickly pressed another button on his watch, deleting the recording.

"Aww..." groaned Naruto.

"Don't let it go to your head again." scolded Kim.

"No worries Kim, cause I'm the man!" declared Naruto, thumping his chest.

"Keep it up and I'll make you pay for it." taunted Kim.

Naruto suddenly paled, "You're not going to make me fight Shego again are you?"

Kim shrugged pretending to inspect her fingernails, "I don't know, you were acting pretty high and mighty there."

Naruto dropped to his knees, closed his eyes and begged, "Kim, I'll be good, I promise dattebayo!"

After hearing a giggle, he opened his eyes to find Kim laughing at him, "Gotcha!"

Naruto pouted, "Very funny, Kim."

* * *

A/N: When I was writing the first chapter, I realized that their air dates of the episodes didn't match the chronological order. Episode 1 is actually number 13 in the sequence. The majority of the episodes are essentially stand alone episodes, so I don't for see this being too much of a problem since I will probably to change the plot of some episodes and come up with something completely new for others.

Quick family tree note, Naruto's adoptive father is Ron's father's brother. Ron's parents are still the same from the show. And they still do have their other set of cousins. I'll introduce Naruto's parents in the same episode Ron's parents were properly introduced in the show.

Also for anyone asking for a Harem, I'm not sure you can really pull that off in this universe. What I'm planning on doing is having Naruto have multiple relationships with a few other girls before ending up with Kim in the end. I have totally committed to that yet though, I may still try and swing a Naruto + 2 or three girls, so we'll see.


	3. Voltage Drain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

_A/N: Chronologically this is the fifth mission, but it was shown as Episode 3_

* * *

**Voltage Drain**

"You, Kim Possible, are the best friend EVER!" exclaimed Naruto as rubbed his hands together. "I mean, not even my Mom let's me have ramen for breakfast."

Kim waved off his praise, "No big, Naruto. Besides you've been on a hot streak lately with our missions. I figured this reward was just as good as any."

"It's not just as good as any, KP. It's the best ever!" declared Naruto before digging in.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" squeaked Rufus in agreement and prepared to literally dive into his own bowl.

Kim winced as she turned away from the disgusting sight that is one Naruto Uzumaki gorging himself on Ramen noodles.

_'Rufus is somehow a cleaner eater, and he dives in the bowl!'_ thought Kim.

The telltale long drawn out slurp of the end of the bowl, brought Kim's attention back to her friend.

"UUURRRPPP!" belched both the mole rat and his companion.

"Not even that is as disgusting as watching you actually eat it." dryly remarked Kim.

Suddenly Naruto's eyelids started to feel heavy, "I'm feeling kind of sleepy..."

Rufus managed to push the bowl out of the way before Naruto's head dropped to the table, the blond sound asleep.

"Too easy." muttered Kim. "Francois! You're up!"

"Oh! Merci! This is no hair emergency Kim Possible, this is a hair catastrophe!" exclaimed the dark haired French stylist as he caught sight of Naruto. "I need my tools!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What happened?" yawned Naruto. "Last thing I remember was sitting down to a big bowl of ramen..."

As the blond returned to the land of living, he noticed two very important facts. The first being that he was strapped down into a chair and the second being that someone was going to town on his hair with a pair of scissors.

"KIM!" he shouted.

"Yes?" sweetly replied the redhead.

"WHY!" he shouted accusingly. "What did I ever do to you!

Kim wasn't having any of it, "Face it Naruto! You needed a haircut in the worst way."

"But, my hair is the source of my power!" Naruto shot her a betrayed look, "Delilah!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "So not the drama, Sampson."

"You don't mess with the natural order of things, Kim! Bad things will happen!" warned Naruto.

Kim dismissed his concern, "You'll thank me later."

This is the scene Anne Possible walked in on as she went to pick up her keys, "Kim, why is Naruto tied to a chair and getting a haircut in the middle of our kitchen?"

"Uh, because he ferociously needs one?" replied Kim as if it was obvious.

Anne gained a pensive look, "Oh, I don't know...I always thought that natural look his gave him an exotic quality."

"Trust me on this one, Mom. I know what's best for Naruto, even if he doesn't." replied Kim.

"Your usual barber, is he, how do you say it? Visually impaired?" asked Francois.

"He can see just fine dattebayo." grumbled Naruto.

Anne winced at the amount snipping, "Isn't he taking off quite a bit?"

Kim waved off her concern, "He'll thank me later, Mom. It's no big."

Francois finally put down his scissors, "And for the final touch, just a dollop of Le Goup! They say the secret is in the sea urchin..."

"The Le Goup, is Le melting my Le brain." grumbled Naruto.

"Wow!" muttered Anne and Kim at the sight of him.

When Francois put the mirror in front of his face, Naruto could only frown, "Oh, man! You see, now I look like some emo pretty boy. Thanks a lot, Kim. Now I suddenly have the urge to sit around and brood all day."

Kim only heard one part of his rant, "Told you he'd thank me."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Kim made her way through the halls during their morning break, her jaw dropped once she caught sight of her best friend.

"Whoa! What happened between the time we left and now!" exclaimed Kim as she looked her best friend up and down. The blond was notorious for wearing bright colors like orange and red along with the occasional blue splashed in. She found him dressed in all black, including a cloth mask the ran from just below his eyes down to below his neck.

"You turned me into a pretty boy, Kim. You know what that is going to do to my street cred? I may be middle of the pack on the food chain, but I'm top 5 in street cred! At least with the mask no one will recognize me, and my rep is safe." grunted Naruto as he slammed his locker door closed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go brood while squashing the sudden urge to cut myself."

Naruto froze as Kim flashed an all to familiar grin that was normally found on his face, "You're not getting away that easily."

"Don't you dare, KP!" warned Naruto.

Kim whistled gathering everyone's attention, "Hey everybody! Come check out Naruto's new haircut!"

Kim smirked as seemingly everyone had crowded into the school hall at the moment to checkout Naruto's new look. The male population wasn't a big fan.

"Sellout..."

"He's so going to get it..."

"What a prick..."

The females had different ideas.

"Look a his hair!"

"The hair and the mask!"

"Looks like Naruto is the new black."

_'I need to get out of here before this gets any worse...' _thought Naruto as he tried to make his way through the crowd. His path was impeded by Amelia and a group of senior girls.

"Do, I know you?" she asked with a coy smile.

_'Maybe this pretty boy thing ain't so bad after all...'_ thought an inwardly smirking Naruto. _'Looks like the Naruto just hit the jackpot!'_

"Stoppable. Naruto Stoppable." said Naruto as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, eliciting a giggle from herself and her companions. "Perhaps you've heard of some of my exploits..."

She hooked her arm around his, "Tell me about them on my way to English?"

As Kim watched them walk away, somewhere in the back of her mind the thought popped up, _'This might not have been such a good idea...'_

The redhead dismissed it as quickly as it came.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto quickly found that there was one thing in the world that trumped street cred. A collection of the hottest girls in the school following you around like sheep. He'd quickly found himself at the top of the Food Chain. Not only did he get to sit at the senior table, but it was just him and a collection of senior Girls.

"...The smile on those orphans faces when we brought those toys was the most beautiful sight I'd ever scene." softly spoke Naruto.

The senior girls all gazed at him with hearts in their eyes, "Awwwwww..."

"Well, second most beautiful, it's hard to compete with you girls." added Naruto.

Amelia leaned her head up against his shoulder, "That is so deep..."

The tables filled with girls surrounding his table all let out sighs of content, "What a guy..."

"Bonnie only gets to sit with those girls and be a fringe part of the group, but he has them eating out of the palm of his hand..." grumbled a slightly tweaked Kim as she watched from across the room. "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?"

"Possible! What did you do!" demanded Bonnie as she slammed he tray down in front Kim and sat down in front of her.

Kim laughed nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about Bonnie..."

Bonnie glared at her, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about! Naruto Stoppable does not just rise from middle of the food chain to top dog for no reason."

Kim frowned, "I thought he could use a haircut, it's no big."

Bonnie scoffed, "You don't mess with the food chain, Kim. This could have drastic repercussions!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "For you obviously."

"Yes for me!" exclaimed Bonnie. "I was the most popular person is our class! Now, I've been bumped to number two! And even when I was number one, I never got that kind of respect from the seniors! I mean just look Amelia! She's all over him like some slag!"

Kim raised an eyebrow at her, "You're jealous."

"Damn right I'm jealous." grumbled Bonnie.

Kim's eyes opened wide, "It all makes sense now! You have a thing for Na-"

"I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR THE DEAD LAST!" bellowed Bonnie. Unfortunately for her the entire cafeteria had gone silent for the moment, and all their attention was directed on her. The girls at Naruto's table were glaring daggers at her and about to rip her a knew one until Naruto stopped them.

"No need ladies." said Naruto as he stood up. "We don't need to lower ourselves to that level of immaturity, let's head outside girls. We can bask in the angst and beauty of the outside world."

Rufus who had been snoozing on the table, was left behind. When he woke up, he looked around in panic until he spotted Kim and dashed over to her table.

He squeaked angrily at her as if to say, 'You broke Naruto!'

"See, even he understands what you've done!" accused Bonnie.

_'But, it was just a haircut!'_ thought Kim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'll see you tomorrow, my goddesses." Naruto blew a kiss at the giggling group of girls as he walked away from the senior parking lot.

"Bye!" dreamily replied the girls.

"He is so dreamy..."

"And so steamy..."

"He's McDreamy and McSteamy..."

"Ooooo..."

Naruto smirked beneath his mask and started to bask in their praises, until he almost walked right into Kim.

Kim leveled him with a glare, "And just where have you been all day?"

Naruto grinned, "Winning, Kim. Winning."

"You left Rufus in the cafeteria when you went out to entertain your 'goddesses'." mocked Kim.

Naruto waved off her concern, "Well, he was looking a little tired this morning. I didn't want to disturb his nap. When I came back later, I saw he was already with you."

Rufus popped his head out of Kim's pocket and gave him a thumbs up before dropping back down and going back to sleep.

"You see Kim, you can't process me with a normal brain. You'll make your pretty little head explode." advised Naruto as he patted her on top of the head.

Kim batted his hand away in annoyance, "Stop that! We've got a plane to catch. There's trouble on the European Power grid."

"Good. We can make a pit stop in France. I need to pick up some more Le Goup." replied Naruto.

"We are not making a pit stop in France, just so you can get some hair gel." stated Kim.

Naruto turned and gave her a blank look, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

As if on cue, a pair girls walked by, "He's so cool..."

Kim threw her hands up in exasperation, "Oh, come on!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ze' clothes, Ze' mask, Ze' fragrance, Ze' Le Goop! Together in one package! Such a mystique!" exclaimed Francois.

Naruto waived off his praise as the barber retreated back into his shop, "It's all about winning, Francois."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Not this winning thing again..."

The blond wasn't paying attention to her, instead winking at sexy dark haired girl walking by, "Bonjour Madam!"

She giggled and blew a kiss back at him.

"Yep, Naruto Stoppable is a different breed." stated Naruto.

"Are you done flirting with the locals yet?" grumbled an annoyed Kim.

A couple of cute girls checked out Naruto as they walked passed, "Bonjour!"

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me that France was filled with goddesses?" questioned Naruto before turning to Kim. "Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"You know what..." suddenly a black out hit, and power all over Paris shut down. Kim whipped out the communicator, "Forget it. Wade we're right in the middle of a black out here."

"I know. Is Naruto there? Tell him I could really go for a bratwurst. Can you make a stop in Germany?" joked Wade.

Naruto scoffed, "You may be a ten year-old-genius Wade, but even you can't process me with a genius brain."

"Focus boys!" scolded Kim.

Wade typed somethings into his computer, "Yeah, there's rolling blackouts all over the Western European grid. Let me plug the communicator into so we can find the exact source...done!"

"We'll need some transportation." reminded Kim.

"Already, got you covered." replied Wade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you sure this is safe, Wade?" nervously asked Kim.

"Yeah, death by faulty aircraft is not winning." added Naruto.

The two heroes were currently flying across the skies in a pilot-less drone chopper with Wade at the controls.

Wade chuckled, "Don't be such babies. The pilot-less drone chopper is awesome! The military uses it for missions too dangerous for human beings."

"The exact trace you had on the drain is at 8 degrees one minute west, 46 degrees north, but there's nothing here on the map." said Kim.

"Nothing left his lights on." commented Naruto.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." squeaked Rufus in agreement.

Kim looked out the window to see the illuminated island, "Wade take us down."

After landing on the rocky shores of the island, the team navigated their way through a small forest area before arriving at a high and thick cement walled perimeter with barbed wiring.

"What's with the place? It's set up like some sort of fortress or compound." complained Naruto once they grappled to the top of the wall. Once they reached they other the side the spotted a young tan man sunbathing under a humongous tanning lamp by a pool.

"At least we know where all the power went too." remarked Kim. "Hello!"

"Father! I see people! They must be the new servant folk!" exclaimed the young man once they dropped down into view.

The door to the house behind him whooshed open and an elder gentleman with a cane walked out, "Very good, very good. You have brought the new light bulbs."

"You think someone this good looking would work as servant folk? Please." muttered Naruto under his breath.

Kim elbowed him gut as she introduced them, "I'm Kim Possible and this is Naruto Stoppable."

The man's eyes lit up at the introduction, "Ah! Welcome! Welcome to my home! We have only just turned everything on. I am Señor Senior, Sr. and this is my son, Señor Senior, Jr."

"Your haircut is magnificent." observed Junior as we walked up to Naruto.

"Le Goup is a must for any ensemble." replied Naruto.

"Of course! But, what is up with the Mask?" asked Junior.

Naruto smirked, "It is all apart of my winning mystique. The ladies can't get enough of it once I add the final touch."

"This winning mystique...how do you complete it?" questioned an intrigued Junior.

Naruto pulled out a fragrance bottle, "With this."

"I see." responded Junior with a knowing look.

They both turned towards the horizon with far off expressions.

"Love..." spoke Naruto.

"Jealousy..." spoke Junior

"Touch..."

"Forever..."

"Intense..."

"Passion..."

They finished together, "Obsession, Calvin Klein."

"I was just about to take a ski down my indoor mountain. Care to join me?" offered Señor Senior.

Kim shook her head, "No thank you, Señor..."

"Señor Senior." he filled in. "Can I offer you some refreshments, perhaps? I have some lovely juice. Quite amazing really, it comes in a box!"

"A juice box sounds delicious!" replied Kim.

Naruto snorted, "What are you, five, Kim?"

"Yes, a juice box." laughed Junior before leading Naruto off to the kitchen. "Come my friend, our chef makes the most delicious smoothies."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Kim educated Señor Senior, Sr. in the finer points of conserving energy, Naruto and Junior tended to much more important matters.

"What about these? They're the new Kobe's." asked Naruto.

"Too much blue, and too much of the plastic material." complained Junior. "This whole new Nike collection is suspect."

"You're right, let's stick with Jordan." replied Naruto as he flipped back to the beginning of the EastBay shoe magazine.

"So you're telling me these people without power are inconvenienced?" the elder Senior asked Kim.

"Quite." replied Kim.

"You see how awful it is to be poor Junior?" stated Senior, Sr.

Junior waved off his comment paying more attention to the new page Naruto just flipped to, "Yes, father."

"Well, what can I do to help?" asked Senior, Sr.

"For starters you could turn off that giant sun lamp." suggested Kim.

Junior was not having any part of it, "How am I supposed to become a teen popstar without a robust tan!"

His father dismissed his complaint, "There are more important things to deal with, Junior. Now tell me more about this low flow shower head..."

"There's a ton of things you can do to make your house more efficient." reminded Kim.

Naruto snorted, "House? This place is more like a fortress or a compound."

"Fortress? I do not like the sound of that, it sounds so militant." replied Senior.

"This place screams fortress! A private island that's not recorded on any map!" exclaimed Naruto.

Señor Senior shrugged, "I do value my privacy."

Naruto wasn't done, "You could really prank the hell out of some foreign countries from a place like this. Be a pranking super villain even! A few long range cruise missiles, drop a boatload of vicious wild animals and traps in the forest leading up to this place and you could have your very own 'Forest of Death'. Have the whoosh doors lock people inside a gas chamber. Add some sharks to this big aquarium and feed your enemies to the fishes. Not to mention a squadron of robot storm troopers, laser turrets, and laser blade wielding droids. The call to the dark side is strong in this lair..."

Kim face-palmed, "Naruto..."

The blond wasn't done yet, "Oh! This could be big! I mean you wouldn't want to sully your own reputation by getting caught pranking world governments, but you could have a secret identity. A secret identity so insane that even though everyone knows it you, the dismiss the thought immediately because you wouldn't possibly adopt such a persona. My friend you could be Lex Luthor 2.0!" Naruto randomly adopted a thick Spanish accent, "Yes, yes, we must borrow from the tradition of your Hispanic heritage. From your Lucha Libre brethren in the great country of Mexico! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Darth Luchador!"

Kim started yanking Naruto towards the door before things got anymore weirder, "Just put in some fluorescent lighting, that should do the trick. Goodbye!"

Naruto wasn't done yet, "You could have a secret escape helicopter hidden in an underground cave. Oh, and a battle pit of doom!"

"Come on, Mr. battle pit of doom. I've got homework!" exclaimed Kim as she yanked him out the door.

"Goodbye and thank you!" said the elder Senior as the two of them waved goodbye to the retreating pair.

"The one with the hair, I hope he does find the new pair of shoes to even further enhance his mystique." stated Junior.

"Yes, but his ideas...I have so much money and free time, I could use a hobby..." contemplated his father.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That night Kim found herself at the dinner table discussing the Senior situation with her family.

"Why didn't you kick his butt?" asked Jim.

Kim glared at her brother, "I'm not going to beat up some old rich guy just for using too much power. I left him an energy saving pamphlet."

"You could have at least let Naruto give him a wedgie or something." grumbled Tim.

"Boys, you should learn from your sister. You don't have to solve all problems with force." advised James.

"Tell that to Isaac Newton." grumbled Tim.

"Dinner!" announced Anne as walked out of the kitchen.

Kim nealry barfed up her lunch at the sight of brain shaped meatloaf her mother revealed, "This gives a whole new meaning to the term 'brain food'."

"Brain!" gleefully exclaimed Tim.

"Awesome! Dibs on the left lobe!" declared Jim.

"Boys, please." scolded James

"Sorry. May I please have a slice of steaming human brain?" properly asked Tim.

"Please!" pleaded Jim.

"First Naruto and now my family. Has every lost their-" Kim paused to hold back another gag as her Mom cut into the 'brain'. "Oh, come on Mom. That is so gross!"

"It's just Meatloaf, Kimmie." replied Anne. "I wanted to use it at the Neurosurgeons potluck so I decided to try out on you guys first."

"Is there something going on with Naruto? Do you want to talk about it?" James asked Kim.

Kim frowned, "Yeah, I made him get a new haircut and now he's suddenly the most popular person in school and it's totally gone to his head."

Anne waved off her concerns, "Oh, it couldn't be that bad."

"Mom, he said I quote, 'Kim you can't process me with a normal brain.' " replied Kim.

"Cool!" exclaimed a grinning Jim and Tim.

Kim scoffed, "So not cool. He later told Wade even he couldn't process him with a genius brain."

Jim and Tim's grins grew even wider, "Hoo-sha!"

"Kim, would like some 'I told you so' to go with your potatoes." joked Anne as she handed her daughter a plate.

"So not fair, Mom. It was just a haircut!" exclaimed Kim. "How was I supposed to know the Le Goup would actually melt his brain."

Anne smirked at her daughter, "I do distinctly remember you telling me that you knew what was best for Naruto, even if he didn't."

James chuckled at Kim's pout, "She's got you there Kimmie-cub."

Anne gave Kim a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I'm sure that this is just a new fad for Naruto, Kimmie. He'll grow out if it as quick as it came."

Kim sighed, "How do you know that?"

A grinning James answered for his wife, "She's both a brain surgeon and a mother, Kimmie-cub. She's qualified to process any type of brain."

Kim groaned at the poor attempt at humor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day at Lunch, Kim found Naruto and Rufus had set up a booth at the entrance to the cafeteria, handing out t-shirts emboldened with his face and the phrase, 'Embrace The Naruto Nation: Just Win Baby!'.

"What are you doing?" questioned an irritated Kim as she stormed up to him.

"Winning dattebayo." replied Naruto as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, duh." added Rufus.

"Naruto, don't you think you're taking this just a bit too far?" questioned Kim.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "Of course not, I have a different constitution. I have a different brain; I have a different heart; I got tiger blood, woman."

Kim gave him an incredulous look, "Are you on something?"

"Yes, I am on a drug. It's called Naruto Stoppable." replied Naruto with a grin.

"Where can I get some?" asked the sultry voice of Amelia from behind them.

"Right here, angel." replied Naruto as he turned around and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Lunch?" asked Amelia.

"Of course." replied Naruto as he locked arms with her and headed into the cafeteria.

"Oh, come on." groaned Kim as she turned and spotted an approaching Bonnie. "Can you believe this?"

Bonnie merely brushed right passed her, a warm thermos in hand.

"Out of the way Kimmie, I'm punching my ticket back to the senior table. Oh, Naru! I've brought your Miso Ramen!" greeted Bonnie as she sashayed over to Naruto with an extra sway in her hips.

"Bonnie, so glad you finally decided to embrace your inner goddess." replied Naruto as she walked up and locked onto his other arm.

"The Le Goup really did melt his brain." muttered a stunned Kim.

Bonnie and Amelia let out a pair of squeals as Naruto gave them both a firm pat on the rear.

"Has everyone lost their minds?" exclaimed Kim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After school Kim shut her locker to head off to practice, only to find herself now surrounded by Vinnie, Junior, and Big Mike AKA the detention crew.

"Yo! Cheerleader! What the hell! Thanks to you, the boss man hasn't been to D-hall." complained Vinnie.

"It's the Wild Wild West out there man! And I'm not talking about cowboys and Indians, I'm talking the epically bad Will Smith movie! Where the only good part is where Selma Hayek shows her ass! But, when they show it on cable, they cut that part out! It's that bad!" exclaimed Junior.

"Why'd you have to remind me about that! God help us all!" yelled Vinnie.

Kim dismissed their complaints, "I'm sure things aren't that bad."

Suddenly there was large bang that echoed from down in D-hall.

"Get your filthy hands off me, cretin! My father played Dr. Arliss Loveless!"

"Shut up you drama club freak face! Hand over your cash!"

"Martin, run! Caculatron attack!"

"Frankie! I need the crowbar!"

"Don't-"

There was the sound of a swing, a thud, and then a mini explosion.

"What the hell is going on here!" rang the voice of Mr. Barkin.

"Not even Mr. B can control D-hall. D-hall needs the boss. The boss can restore the natural order." stated Big Mike.

"Yeah, he's got more street cred than anyone." added Vinnie.

"Street Cred? Natural Order?" Kim shook her head. "Never mind that, I'll talk to him."

As the D-crew walked away the Kimmunicator beeped, prompting Kim to open her locker again, "Go ahead, Wade."

"We've got a problem with the Western European power grid again." informed Wade. "Take a look at this."

Wade cut to a video of the elder Senior in a blue and red luchador mask making an announcement.

"Just for laughs, I, Darth Luchador, have taken all the power in Western Europe. Your only hope to escape from the Dark Ages is for Kim Possible to infiltrate my island and have her partner Naruto of the Mystique face my chosen champion, Darth Luchador Junior in my battle pit of doom!"

"I will be the next WWE SuperStar!" exclaimed Junior, wearing a similar mask as he cut in front of the camera before it cut out.

Kim's eye started twitching, "Was that-"

"Yep." replied Wade.

"So, Naruto-" she continued.

"Yep." replied Wade again before he took a long sip of his soda.

"Oh, he is so fighting Shego the next time we face Drakken." growled Kim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim and Naruto parachuted down from their chopper ride to the island of the Seniors. Once the moved off the shore, they noticed some new additions had been made to the forest area leading up to the Senior's compound. The place was now surrounded with high chain link fences topped with barbed wire. Signs warning of danger were plastered all across the entrance gate, and a giant sign stating 'The Forest of Death' was erected over the entrance.

Kim shot Naruto a glare, "You just had to going running of at mouth that last time, didn't you?"

He dismissed her feeling on the subject, "Never mind that, this forest of death is an excellent opportunity for the Naruto Nation to put one in the win column."

"Did you even listen to yourself when you talk anymore?" dryly remarked Kim as she opened the gate and they entered.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The elder Senior watched their progress from the security monitors.

"So, you have arrived Team Possible. Let's see how you deal with my little Forest of Death!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After going a short ways inward, Kim went to make a beeline through the forest, Naruto put a hand up to stop her, "Wait."

The blond picked up a stone and seemingly flung it in a random direction into the forest. Suddenly all hell seemed to break loose in the middle of the forest. The heard the sounds or arrows flying, ropes yanking, and gun fire. This was followed the the roar of several animals, a few small explosions, one huge explosion, and the dropping of something into a very deep pit.

Kim gave him a completely befuddled look, "How did you do that?"

Naruto chuckled, "Being the billionaire that he is, he paid for one super elaborate, super expensive, mega trap instead of a ton smaller ones randomly scattered all over the place. Classic rookie mistake. It's pranking 101, keep it simple."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Perhaps I should have bought the book of pranks to go along with this book of evil." commented Senior. "Junior prepare the next phase!"

"In a minute father! I must finish my costume!" Junior hollered back.

"I told you, just wear the mask!" yelled Senior. "You will never become a proper villain worrying about such foolish aspects."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto and Kim quickly made their way through the rest of the forest and grappled over the large cement walls into the interior of the Senior compound once again. Once inside they came face to face with a massive cable plugged into a humongous outlet in the spot where Junior's sun lamp once was.

"That's were he's draining the power." stated Kim. "Let's go get this settled."

When the turned to march toward the doors, they both spotted some missile launchers attached to the roof. Kim rewarded Naruto with a smack to the back of the head. Their continued march towards the entrance was then interrupted.

"You have done very well to make it this far Team Possible, but now I have you surrounded!" spoke the voice of the elder Senior over a loudspeaker.

"Where?" questioned Naruto as he gestured to the empty area around them.

Suddenly several laser turrets popped up from the top of the perimeter walls and roof of the house. Two hidden doors in the walls slid back and a squadron of robot Storm Troopers and Laser Blade wielding droids emerged.

Kim smacked Naruto across the back of the head again, "Okay the next time we meet a rich bored billionaire, you're definitely not alowed to talk."

"I should have never let you start watching NCIS." grumbled Naruto as he rubbed the sore spot.

Kim whipped out two compact makeup mirrors, "I'll handle this, you go stop the missiles."

"Come on, Rufus! We've got a date with a battle pit of doom dattebayo!" declared Naruto.

"Okay!" squeaked Rufus as Naruto dropped a smoke bomb to give them some cover.

"Attack!" commanded Senior.

Kim used her compact mirrors to reflect the laser turret blasts at the storm troopers and droids. After taking out a fair amount of them, she back flipped overhead, making her way towards the giant plug. Opting now for her laser lipstick, the redhead started cutting down the machines left and right. When she finally reached the giant power plug, she found her laser unable to do any damage to it. Turning back to her pursuers, she roundhouse kicked the head off one of the remaining droids and picked up its laser blade. She threw it into the connection and made a run for the Senior lair. The remaining robots tried to chase her, but the electrical surge from the power drainer shorting out put them all out of commission.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Welcome to my battle pit of doom!" announced the elder Senior. His masked face was displayed on a screen descending from the ceiling of the large room.

Naruto gave him a blank look, "Yeah, I'm not seeing the doom part dattebayo. It's just a wrestling wring with your son over there in the back playing computer games. And what is he wearing? Ugh!"

"Yuck!" squeaked Rufus in agreement.

Junior's costume consisted of a red spandex full body suit, with a blue cap and a mask in the same style as his father's.

"Junior! Now is not the time for that! Set the missile launch timer!" yelled Senior.

"You're always ruining my fun father!" whined Junior. "I had just reached level five!"

"Again, welcome to my battle pit of doom. The surrounding lava won't be available until next week." continued his father.

"Oh, nice touch." complimented Naruto.

"Thank you." replied Senior. "Now, just to add a little incentive to this battle, I've set my missile's target to your lovely hometown of Middleton. Now Naruto of the Mystique-"

"Just ring the bell, father!" shouted Junior in annoyance as he stepped into the ring with Naruto.

"LUCHA LIBRE!" announced Senior as he rang the bell.

The spandex clad billionaire heir charged Naruto, attempting to put him in a sleeper hold. The blond quickness enabled him to evade the botched attempt and he went strike Junior in the face only to be rewarded with his fist clanging on metal.

"Ow! What the hell is that thing made out of?" complained Naruto as he tried to shake the pain from his hand.

"I could not settle from some cheap piece of plastic, I am Darth Luchador Junior!" yelled Junior as he tackled Naruto and put him in a choke hold. The blond stomped on Junior's foot, making him release the hold as he cried out in pain. Naruto then dropped a smoke bomb on the ground, flooding the ring with smoke and masking his movements.

"Show yourself coward!" shouted Junior between coughs from the smoke. "Or are you nothing without your Kung-fu partner!"

"Kim may know sixteen different styles of Kung-fu, but I know and have mastered the ultimate move!" echoed Naruto's voice.

"Oh, yeah? And what move is that?" questioned Junior.

"Yea-oww!" howling Junior in pain as Rufus bit his foot.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Junior was blindsided by the flying kick, which knocked him out of the ring and into wall, where he fell unconscious.

"Naruto, the missiles!" reminded Kim as she ran into the room.

The blond sprinted over to where Junior lay unconscious and pulled the metal mask off his head. He fired it at the missile console, shattering the screen and shutting it down.

Naruto and Rufus high fived, "Now that's what I'm talking about dattebayo."

"You win this round, Naruto of the Mystique!" declared the elder Senior. "Till we meet again!"

A portion of the floor slid back revealing an emerging helicopter piloted by Senior with the knocked out Junior now in the passenger seat. The ceiling opened up, enabling them to escape across the night skies.

Naruto gained a thoughtful look, "Huh. Looks like I might have just picked up my own arch foe. I guess it's only fair since I did create him."

"Looks like you could use some more Le Goup up there." said a chuckling Kim as she poked at his now messy hair. "Want to swing by Europe to pick some more up?"

Naruto batted her hand down, "Who cares about that anymore! My arch foe just pranked Europe! I've got to step my game up!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Kim walked into the gym for cheer leading practice the next day, she found a bunch of boxes sitting in the middle of gym. There were three boxes about her height, one really huge box, and one small box the size of her hand.

"What are these doing here?" She went to push them out of the way, but found them too heavy to move. "Guess I'll have to get maintenance to move them."

Suddenly the rest of the squad came rushing out the girls locker room, holding onto their noses.

"KIM! Where is that idiot!" screamed Bonnie. "It smells like something died in the locker room!"

"STOPPABLE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS ONE!" shouted Mr. Barkin as he ran out of the boys locker room, his hair currently died hot pink.

As opened the door and ran into the hall, Kim heard a senior girl say, "Somebody filled all the senior's cars with popcorn. So not cool!"

Kim smirked at all the massive chaos and confusion, "Good to have things back to normal. Come on girls, let's go find the janitor to move these boxes and clean up that smell."

As soon as the gym was empty again, there was the sound of Rufus mimicking the transformers transforming sound effect, as the five boxes suddenly transformed into Naruto, Rufus, and the detection crew, all dressed up like transformers using cardboard.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" exclaimed Junior.

Vinnie grinned, "Cardboard transformers as escape disguises, what will you think of next?"

Big Mike patted Naruto on the back, "Good to have you back boss."

"Good to be back dattebayo. Autoboxes! Roll out!" commanded Naruto.

* * *

Yeah, with that annoying error thing updates for reading have been hard to come by. So here's my contribution to the current slow updating world. Hope that thing gets fixed soon.


	4. The Almighty Utensil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

_A/N: Chronologically this is the first mission, but it was shown as Episode 4  
_

* * *

**The Almighty Utensil**

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Kim. "It's Friday night and I'm stuck home watching the tweebs!"

"Kim why don't you go in the Kitchen and phone a friend, a female friend." advised Naruto.

"Whatever." grumbled Kim as she marched away.

"What's her problem?" questioned Tim.

"Yeah, even she's usually not this Bi-" added Jim

Naruto cut them off before they got into even more trouble, "Bonnieish? Yeah, she technically lost in her fight with Shego the other day and has been moody about it ever since."

Jim smirked at him, "Shego?"

Tim followed up, "Is that the one girl you're always-"

Naruto quickly changed the subject, "Did I ever tell you guys about our first time going up against Drakken? That guy is one of the most pathetic villains of all time. The case all started..."

X-X-Flash-Back-Sequence-X-X**  
**

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through here! In a hurry!" hollered Kim as she raced through the halls towards her locker.

"Whoa-Ah!" exclaimed a dark haired guy as Kim sent him spinning like a top.

"Sorry about that!" apologized Kim without looking back as she rapidly entered her locker combination. As soon as her locker opened, she jammed a floppy disk into the computer and hit the print button.

The first paper quickly printed out, however, it was not apart of her term paper as she expected, "What is this!"

As if on cue, Naruto appeared and snatched the paper from her, "All you can eat coupons for the grand opening of Konichiwa Ramen in Denver. A feast fit for a king.."

"Yum-yum!" added Rufus in agreement.

"Na-ru-to!" growled Kim as she grabbed him by the collar. "I have only half a minute to print my history paper!"

The instant she uttered this, the next paper printing out came out crumpled and the printer halted.

Naruto released himself from her grip, "Paper Jam. Looks like you're in need of a Rufus service call."

"Be serious, Naruto! This is my term paper!" yelled Kim.

The blond waved off her concern, "Rufus! There's an extra slice of swiss at lunch if you fix Kim's printer in under half a minute."

The mole rat was instantly on alert, his eyes becoming cheese slices for moment before he dove in with an exclamation of, "Queso!"

"Come on..." pleaded Kim.

Naruto gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Kim no need to worry, Rufus is the tweebs go to fix-it guy."

"Not helping Naruto." she replied with a glare.

"Done!" squeaked Rufus as he popped up out the top of the printer. He gave the printer a kick and it started printing again.

"It's all here!" exclaimed Kim as she picked up the rapidly printing papers. "You rock, Rufus! Now, I need to hurry before I'm late!"

After slamming her locker closed, she took off around the corner only for the bell to ring and the redhead to slam right into the chest of one Vice Principal Steve Barkin.

"Looks like your tardy again there, Ms. Possible. What's that, the third time this semester?" questioned Mr. Barkin.

"I'm not sure." nervously replied Kim.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you after school tomorrow." stated Mr. Barkin.

"At cheer leading practice?" hesitantly asked Kim.

"AT DETENTION!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

Kim gave him a look of horror, "Detention?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim let out a sigh as she played with the food on her dinner plate. She was completely oblivious to the war of peas her brothers were engaging in across the table.

"Jim, Tim, no projectile vegetables in the house." warned James before a grin slowly formed across his face. "Go use the launch pad out in the yard."

"Excuse us!" announced both boys as they high tailed it out the door.

"Is something wrong, Kimmie?" asked Anne. "You've hardly touched any of your food."

Kim let out a depressed sigh, "Mom, you're a brain surgeon and Dad, you're a rocket scientist. And what am I? Detention girl!"

A surprised look flashed across her mother's face, "Detention?"

"A Possible has never had detention!" exclaimed James. "Well, except for your brothers, but they're little monkeys."

The three all turned their heads to look out the window after hearing a shout from Naruto.

"You may have your fancy launch pad, but I hold the ultimate vegetable launching weapon! Behold the Spoon! Fire in the hole!" yelled Naruto.

"Hickabicka boo?" questioned Tim.

"Housha! Eat spinach!" yelled Jim.

"Amateurs! Taste the sting of frozen peas!" roared Naruto.

"Ah! I'm hit!" Tim cried out.

The three shook their heads before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Tell us what happened, Kimmie." said Anne.

"I was just a little late on my way to class because I had a little trouble printing my term paper. It was no big, unless you're Mr. Three-Strikes Barkin." complained Kim.

"Sounds like this Mr. Barkin is reasonable. Tough, but fair." stated James.

"Dad, I'm a cheerleader, we don't do detention." explained Kim as if it was an obvious fact.

"Really, who exactly does do detention?" inquired Anne with amused look on her face.

"Oh, that is it! Rufus, use the sling shot!" rang the yell of Naruto from outside.

Kim gave her parents a poignant look, "I think my point is self explanatory. Naruto's always getting into trouble, I don't think there's a school rule he hasn't broken."

James smirked at her, "No wonder you two are such good friends then, you're fellow rule breakers."

Kim slunk back into her chair, "I plead the fifth."

Suddenly the Kimmunicator went off, causing Anne and James to frantically check their pagers.

"No worries, it's just the Kimmunicator." informed Kim. "What up, Wade?"

"I got hit on your website from the Amazon." informed Wade.

Kim was definitely interested now, "The Amazon?"

"Yeah, I set you up with Gustavo for a ride. Pack your insect repellent." advised Wade before he hung up.

Anne gave Kim an incredulous look, "South America?"

"On a school night?" added a glaring James.

Under the intense stares from her parents, Kim countered with her most potent weapon, the puppy dog pout.

"Oh, alright." relented Anne. "But finish your peas first."

Kim smirked, "You're tough, but fair."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A few hours later, Team Possible found themselves touching down in the Amazon Jungle via Sea Plane.

"Thank you, so much for your assistance with the flood in our village. I only wish I could do more." thanked Gustavo.

"No big, it was easier than swim practice." replied Kim.

Naruto snorted, "Oh, yeah? Then how did Rufus end up setting the village fishing record for piranhas?"

"What can I say, you make great bait." replied Kim with a smirk.

"Yep-yep!" squeaked Rufus in agreement.

"Traitor." grumbled Naruto.

The Kimmunicator then beeped.

"Kim, I've got the security footage from Professor Akari's lab." stated Wade.

He quickly played to footage which revealed a girl in a green and black form fitting suit with long black hair and an athletic build.

"Who is she? She's good." observed Kim.

Naruto let out a wolf whistle, "Damn. Now that, is what I call a woman."

Kim scoffed, "She's also a thief."

Naruto grinned, "Good, that means we'll be seeing a whole lot of each other."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A short time later the trio found themselves making their way through the thick foliage of the Amazon Jungle. Outside of the copious amounts of insects crawling all over the place, they ran into little trouble. The only oddity Kim noticed was her blond best friend. Naruto kept turning his head in random directions and opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out before quickly closing it. The redhead's curiosity finally got the best of her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just feeling a little froggy. Or is it toady..." replied Naruto.

Kim couldn't help but laugh, "You are such a goof."

They soon found themselves climbing ladders high into the trees to reach the lab of Professor Akari.

"Kim Possible, thank you for coming on such sort notice." greeted Professor Akari as they entered.

"You mind if a borrow of a few of these?" questioned Naruto gesturing at the insects crawling all over the lab. "I have this great idea..

Kim elbowed him in the ribs, "Not happening. Now, what exactly was stolen professor?"

"That's why I called you, I don't know. The gang is all here." responded a puzzled Professor Akari.

"Rufus, I think these guys could give you a run for your money." said Naruto as he observed the various insects crawling and hovering around the computer.

"No way." squeaked Rufus.

"Computer, huh?" pondered Kim as she took a look back at the security footage on the communicator and noticed the thief do something to it before taking out the camera. "What's on your computer?"

"Oh, well it's very experimental-" he suddenly gasped and rushed over to the computer. "Ah! My project! The took the Tick!"

"The Tick?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes! The Tick!" exclaimed Professor Akari.

Suddenly Naruto and Rufus broke out into a rendition of The Tick theme song, "Duh dweeee da-da-da dwee dow! Duh dweeee..."

Kim face-palmed, "And we've lost them..."

"Oh no, you've misunderstood. This was not The Tick." corrected Professor Akari.

Naruto and Rufus suddenly halted their song, "Awww..."

He informed, "On the disk was a digital blueprint for cyber genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing."

"Why did you make it?" asked Naruto.

The professor shrugged, "Oh no particular reason, I just have a lot of time on my hands."

"At least you're more productive with it that most people." replied Kim.

Naruto gave her a sharp look, "Was that a shot?"

Kim ignored him, "Who would want or need a robot tick?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At top the hills of an unknown island, Shego marched across a pathway, when suddenly the ground gave way beneath her, dropping her into a tunnel slide. She slide down for a few minutes before being dropped onto a lazy-boy in the middle of Dr. Drakken's lair.

"Can't you have a normal door?" grumbled Shego.

"Did you get it?" questioned Drakken as he turned around from the fire he was standing in front of.

"I don't know why you want it, but I got it." replied Shego.

"This is fantastic! I get to build the Tick!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken before he suddenly broke into a rendition of the Tick theme song. "Duh dweeee da-da-da dwee dow! Duh dweeee da-da-da dwee dow..."

"Dr, Drakken, you do realize you are singing out loud?" interrupted Shego.

He just gave her a blank look before continuing, "Dweee dah do dah..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day after school, Kim and Naruto were gathered at his locker when Wade called.

"Make it quick, Wade. I'm in a bit of a hurry." said Kim.

"I know, cheer leading practice." replied Wade.

"No, actually it's detention." informed Kim with a grimace.

Wade frowned at her, "Cheerleaders don't get detention."

Kim changed the subject, "Back to the case, Wade!"

"I got an ID of that freeze frame from the security footage. Her name is Shego. She's wanted in eleven countries." informed Wade.

Naruto let out a wolf whistle, "Hey, wherever she go, I go. That is one foxy lady."

"Ugh, so not your type." groaned Kim.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm a 16 year-old male, KP. Any good looking female is my type unless she's a complete airhead. And even then, if she's really hot that can be tolerated."

Kim scoffed, "I didn't realize you we're so shallow."

Naruto snorted, "Josh Mankey."

Kim suddenly gained this goofy grin for minute before going back to normal.

"I think that proves my point." quipped Naruto.

"Touché." grumbled Kim as Naruto shut his locker.

It was then that Mr. Barkin approached them, "Possible, it's 1500 hours."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It isn't boot camp Mr. B, it's just detention."

Barkin got right in his face, "You want a piece of this Stoppable!"

"Naw, I've got sprints to run." replied Naruto. "But, you won't mind if I escort my friend here to her cell. For some reason, she thinks detention is a big deal."

Both Kim and Mr. Barkin gave him flat looks, "It is a big deal."

Naruto paid them no mind as he strolled down the hall to "Yeah, yeah."

It wasn't long until they reached the detention room.

"What the dattebayo is going on people!" shouted Naruto as he stuck his head in the door to the classroom.

"Boss-man! What up!" greeted Vinnie.

"Hey Boss!" greeted Big Mike.

"Yo Boss! The vending machine is eating quarters again!" reported Junior.

"I'll get Rufus on that ASAP." replied Naruto. "Kim, this is Vinnie, Junior, and Big Mike AKA the Detention Crew."

"Dude, it's a cheer leader!" exclaimed Junior.

Vinnie elbowed him in the chest, "I told you the boss had a connection with the in-crowd."

"Who cares man? It's a cheerleader!" exclaimed Junior. "I bet her skin is all smooth and zit free, like a baby's bottom..."

"Eww..." groaned a grossed out Kim.

"Oi! Kim here knows sixteen different styles of Kung-fu. So no funny business." warned Naruto.

"Yes, boss." the trio replied simultaneously.

"Hey, I run this ship here, people! Everybody sit down and shut it!" ordered Mr. Barkin.

"And cut Mr. Barkin some slack, he didn't get his morning coffee today." added Naruto. "The rest of the faculty should have learned by now."

"Rule 23: Never mess with a Marine's coffee." grumbled Mr. Barkin. "Now scram Stoppable, unless you would like to join us..."

The blond was already gone. Kim let out a sigh as she settled into her seat next to Big Mike. She stared wistfully at the clock, trying to will the time to fly by as fast as possible. The clock suddenly started to spin very rapidly, too rapidly.

"The batteries must be on the fritz, again." muttered Mr. Barkin as yanked it off the wall to fix it.

"Did I just step into the twilight zone?" muttered Kim as she slouched into her seat.

All was quiet for the next ten minutes or so, until Mr. Barkin suddenly started sniffing around.

"Something wrong Mr. B?" asked Vinnie.

"What is that smell!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

Junior caught a whiff of it and gagged, "It's awful! It might be some sort of toxic fumes!"

"Yeah, a gas leak that also ruptured the sewer line! It's coming straight through the vents." added Vinnie.

Kim suddenly caught onto the situation as spotted a familiar small paw pop out the vent and give her a thumbs up.

"It might be another experiment gone wrong in the science lab!" she suggested.

"When will they ever learn! No school blows up on Steve Barkin's watch!" yelled Mr. Barkin as he hit the fire alarm. "Everybody out! We're evacuating the school! Move it people!"

_'Nice save Naruto!'_ thought Kim as she ran out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After Kim's escape from detention, she and Naruto went to his house to work on their homework and wait for a call from Wade about the case.

"You so owe me for that, Kim." stated Naruto as he walked into his room with snacks. "The stink bomb-phony gas leak is only a one-time use detention jail break."

"Stop by Konichiwa Ramen in Denver on the way back from the next mission?" offered Kim.

Naruto just gave her a look.

Kim sighed, "I'm buying."

"Done and done!" declared Naruto.

Rufus gave him a high five, "Yeah!"

Kim gave him a smirk, "So...boss?"

"Hey, don't be dissing the D-crew. They're good guys, a little slow, but definitely good guys." retorted Naruto.

"Which begs the question of how you consistently remain at the bottom of the class rankings." quipped Kim.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't do well on paper tests. The public education system is firmly stacked against me."

Kim just shook her head, "Right..."

Wade then appeared on Naruto's computer screen.

"Hey guys!" greeted the young genius.

"Wade! Any news on our missing thief?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I need to introduce myself to that foxy mama!" added Naruto.

Kim groaned while Wade just ignored his comment, "I did some legwork with the air traffic reports entering and leaving the area near Professor Akari's lab. I found a small jet of unknown origin whose destination was a small island in the Caribbean."

"Total villain country." remarked Kim.

"Total Jamaica Country! Feel the Rhythm! Feel the Ride! Get on up, it's bobsled time! COOL RUNNINGS!" exclaimed Naruto and Rufus.

"Rise and shine!" began Wade.

"It's butt whuppin time!" finished Naruto.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Is that all boys do in their spare time? Sit around and quote crappy movies?"

"First of all, no movie with John Candy is a crappy movie." stated Naruto with a serious tone.

"I've wasted many a afternoon watching Uncle Buck." wistfully added Wade.

Naruto continued, "Secondly, dude's talk about video games, sports, TV, and movies. Girls talk about gossip, fashion, and gossip. At least the made up stuff we talk about comes from the minds of people who actually have creativity."

Kim didn't have a retort, so she just pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto just grinned, "That's the spirit!"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Apparently, the island the plane landed on is rumored to be haunted." informed Wade.

Kim let out a chuckle, "Yeah, like anyone actually looking for the place would be dumb enough to fall for that."

Rufus let out a yelp as he made a dive for Naruto's sock drawer.

Naruto sighed, "Rufus, I told to you not to stay up watching Scary Movie I & II. You're having nightmares about the Wayan's Brothers again aren't you. No worries, their show isn't in syndication anymore."

Rufus let out a sigh of relief, "Phew!"

"Kim, check your backpack. I got a couple of new things for you." said Wade.

"Hey! I thought I was the gadget wielder of this crime fighting organization!" exclaimed Narutp.

Kim smirked as she pulled a tube of lipstick out of her backpack and held it out towards the blond, "By all means, wield away."

Naruto scoffed, "Lipstick? That's the best you came up with, Wade? Pass."

"It's not an ordinary tube of lipstick." smugly informed Wade.

Kim opened up the tube, and some pink goo shot out onto to Naruto's face. The blond tried to wipe it off, but it was stuck to his face. Rufus burst out in laughter at the sight of his companion.

"Hm, taste like strawberry." commented Naruto.

Wade let out a chuckle, "It's an elastic constricting agent."

Kim pulled a compact mirror out of her backpack, "I've been looking for this..."

Naruto dove for cover, "What's it do, release a deadly knockout gas?"

"No, it allows me to check my face." replied Kim with a giggle.

"Great, it's even worse than I thought." retorted Naruto.

Kim blew a raspberry at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's get a move on."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Team Possible's infiltration of Drakken's lair had not gone as smoothly as planned. Attempting an underwater entrance in their scuba gear, they set off Drakken's intruder alert system. The mad scientist applied his own current to the waters they were trying to tread, forcing them down a hidden tunnel which dropped them onto a small platform suspended over an underground shark tank. Dr. Drakken and Shego were quite eager to meet their guests.

"I've heard of you, the world famous teen hero Kim Possible." casually stated Dr. Drakken.

"And the other guy." added Shego with a smirk.

"Hey, I am a very important member of the crime fighting team!" bellowed Naruto.

"Oh, really and what exactly is it that you do?" questioned Dr. Drakken.

Naruto scoffed, "You, obviously haven't done your homework, so why should I give all my secrets away?"

"Blast!" growled Dr. Drakken.

Shego raised an eyebrow at his response, "So, maybe he's not just the other guy."

"Yes, yes. Now perhaps you have heard of my work..." insinuated Dr. Drakken.

"Sorry." replied Kim.

"No clue." added Naruto.

"Oh, come on. It'll come to you...I'm a genius..."

"I really don't know." responded Kim.

Naruto shrugged, "Papa Smurf?"

Shego had to turn away from them as she tried to hold back her laughter, "Papa Smurf...Oh boy..."

"IT'S DR. DRAKKEN!" bellowed the blue Doc.

"Dr. Drakken, huh." muttered Kim.

"Aha! I see my reputation precedes me!" gleefully exclaimed Drakken.

"Not really, didn't know you're name until you just told it to us...Dr. Smurf!" replied Naruto, smirking as he added the last part.

Shego clamped her hand over her mouth to silence her laughter as she leaned against the wall, banging on it with her other hand.

"Silence you buffoon!" yelled Dr. Drakken.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr. Smurf!" accused Kim, unintentionally butchering his name.

"IT'S DRAKKEN!" he screamed.

Shego was now rolling along the floor laughing her ass off, unable to hold back anymore.

Kim shrugged, "Whatever. Just hand it over Dr. Sm-, wait that's not it. What was it again?"

"Dr. Dracula? No, not a vampire, but close. Oh, Dr. Acula!" declared Naruto.

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT!" yelled Drakken as he pulled a remote out of his pocket. "My pets are famished, perhaps you two could stay-"

"For lunch?" interrupted Kim.

"I was not going to say that!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"Good, because it's actually around dinner time right now." remarked Naruto.

"Fine, stay for dinner!" yelled Drakken as he pressed the button, dropping them into the shark infested waters.

He and Shego retreated back into his lair, leaving the blond, redhead, and mole rat to their fates. The sharks circled around the trio as they came up for air. Kim then dove underwater, approaching one shark alone with her lipstick. Right as it bared its teeth to dart in for a bite, she fired the constricting agent from her lipstick, forcing its mouth shut and rendering it harmless. On the other side of the room Rufus sat patiently a top Naruto's head as he just stared down the incoming shark. Instead of baring it's teeth and moving in for the kill, the shark suddenly halted in its tracks, seemingly hesitant to continue as Naruto continued to stare at it. Naruto suddenly whipped out a spoon and flashed his teeth, making the shark turn tail and run and hid deeper underwater.

"Spoon!" roared Naruto as he thumped his chest.

"Stop fooling around, let's go!" ordered Kim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Shego, I bet you've wondering, how I plan to use the Tick in my quest for world domination." stated Dr. Drakken as he worked to put the finishing touches on the device.

Shego was still having fits of laughter, "Dr. Smurf...I'm sorry what?"

He froze for a moment, but continued on, his plan to good for that to put him in a down mood, "I'm going to join the tick with a nano explosive of my own brilliant design."

Shego gave him an amused look, "Nano? Is that smurf talk?"

"Nano as in mini." explained Dr. Drakken as if he were talking to a child.

Shego let out a grunt of annoyance, "Why don't you just call it mini?"

"Because nano sounds better!" retorted Dr. Drakken. "Once the nano tick attaches to a victim, they will be at my mercy! They will have to cater to my every whim or else..."

"KABOOM!" exclaimed Shego.

"Exactly! Just imagine the possibilities..." as Drakken ranted on about all the people who had wronged him and how he could exact his revenge, Kim and Naruto slipped unnoticed into the lab and retrieved the disk with the blueprints out of the computer.

"We're definitely putting this guy in the mad scientist category." whispered Kim as they hid behind a desk.

Naruto just gave her a blank look before responding, "For some reason I have to the strong urge to give that guy a double melvin and a swirly."

"It goes away after a while." chimed in Shego as she appeared behind them with her fist engulfed in flame.

"Why do I even bother with the sharks..." grumbled Dr. Drakken as remote dropped down from the ceiling. He pressed the button suddenly laser turrets descended from the ceiling.

"Remote controlled lasers? There's only one thing to say in a time like this." declared Naruto.

Kim just gave him a dry look as she waited for her queue. What happened next surprised even her.

Naruto whipped out his trusty utensil and unleashed a battle cry, "SPOON!"

The lasers fired and Naruto used the spoon to deflect the blasts, doing some serious damage to the various lab equipment.

"How can this be! Foiled by a buffoon with a spoon!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"This place is gonna blow!" exclaimed Shego as she made a run for it, dragging Drakken along with her.

"Move it!" yelled Kim as she, Rufus, and Naruto mad their own mad dash to safety, escaping the lab and leaping off a cliff into the water surrounding the island as the lab exploded behind them.

Kim turned and gave her partner an amused look as they surfaced above water, "Spoon?"

Naruto gave her a serious look, "Both the ultimate battle cry and the ultimate weapon. It's also reinforced by Wade's top secret titanium alloy."

"Spoon!" exclaimed Rufus as he nodded in agreement.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next afternoon found Kim in her cheer leading uniform, returning to her normal non-detention routine after school.

"Ah, time for practice." sighed Kim as she shut her locker. When she turned around she almost got flattened by Big Mike, "Hey, Big Mike."

"Cheerleader." grunted Big Mike in response.

"What up big man!" greeted Naruto as he came around the corner.

"Hey, boss." greeted Big Mike as he moved down the hall.

Naruto gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Looks like you really connected with the D-Crew, KP."

"I did not connect with them. I am not one of your minions, Naruto." growled Kim as she turned and stomped off to practice.

"They're not my minions, Kim, they're my boys! Besides Kim, you got street cred now!" exclaimed Naruto.

The redhead gave no response as she walked away.

"Don't you realize how long it took me to build up my street cred?" grumbled Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim was glad everything was back to normal. Professor Akari had just called to tank her for returning his research and now cheer leading practice was starting, "Ready, Okay-"

Bonnie alerted her to something behind her, "Um, Kim."

The redhead turned to come face to face with Mr. Barkin, holding up a closed zip-lock bag with some green liquid in it.

He got right in her face, "Found a the remnants of a stink bomb in the ventilation system. I know it's the work of your buddy Stoppable, even though I can't prove it. He'll get his in due time, but right now you're doing your time. Detention, Possible."

Bonnie scoffed, "Kim, maybe nobody informed you, but we don't get detention."

Kim dropped her pom-poms on the ground and slunk out of the gym, off to detention.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim knew that a cheerleader in detention was a foreign concept, but she'd thought they'd dealt with all the weirdness yesterday. Apparently she was wrong. With the three boys all staring her, she was starting to get annoyed.

"What is it?" she asked flippantly.

Junior pointed at her nose, "I think it's a zit."

"Cheerleaders don't get zits. Weren't you the one going on and on about her perfect skin yesterday?" replied Vinnie.

"Well, what else could it be?" questioned Big Mike.

Junior started rubbing his temples, "Channeling my inner boss...It must be a tiny explosive device!"

Kim remembered Dr. Drakken's tick and whipped out her compact mirror, "I see why Naruto keeps you guys around. This is Drakken's nano tick."

Suddenly the window opened and Naruto stuck his head inside, "Kim, Wade says you got that tick thing on you! We gotta jet!"

"Sorry, Mr. B!" exclaimed Kim as she escaped through the window.

"No one leads a jailbreak on Steve Barkin's watch!" the lights suddenly dimmed on him in a dramatic fashion. "Stoppable you're going down!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The crime fighting duo rushed across the school grounds to Naruto's moped. Unfortunately for the teen hero pair, Drakken and Shego had returned to the remains of his lair and discovered that the tick was both intact and active. They'd tracked it all the way back to Middleton and were now right on top of the two as they got on Naruto's moped.

"Give me back my nano tick!" demanded Drakken.

"Possible! Stoppable!" yelled Mr. Barkin as he burst out the side exit of the school building with the D-Crew right behind him.

"Busted!" taunted Vinnie.

"This is just great..." groaned Kim.

"Spoon!" shouted Naruto as he hit the gas.

"Whoa!" shouted Kim as the moped zoomed off. "I thought this was a moped, not a motor cycle!"

"I let the tweebs have a crack at it!" replied Naruto.

"After them!" shouted Drakken as he and Shego pursued.

Naruto cut through the streets of Middleton as best he could, unable to shake Drakken and Shego. As Naruto tried to cut down a side street, Drakken decided to take thing sup a notch.

"You won't get away that easily! Behold the awesome might of my gravatonic ray!" declared Drakken as he yanked on a lever on the hover car dash.

An orange beam of energy emitted from the device attached to the bottom of the hover car, sucking up everything in it's path and reducing it to nothing. He aimed the beam at the moped, but Naruto hit an extra gear and they escaped from the beams grasp. Following closely behind the high speed chase was Barkin in the schools student driver car, the d-crew along for the ride.

"Suspects fleeing at high speeds, maintaining close proximity pursuit. Secondary group also giving chase, their objectives currently unknown." said Barkin to himself.

"Mr. B, I know you like to watch Cops, but-" began Vinnie.

Mr. Barkin cut him off, "There is no talking during a high speed pursuit!"

"You better watch out for that freaky crop dusting beam!" warned Junior.

"That's no crop duster, it's looks like some sort of gravatonic ray!" exclaimed Vinnie.

No sooner did he say this did the car get caught in the ray's traction.

"Looks like you were right about that gravatonic thing." blurted Junior in awe.

"Naruto, double back!" ordered Kim.

The blond turned back to see the car within Drakken's grasp, "They've got the guys? Naruto Stoppable never leaves a man behind! Rufus give it to Kim!"

The mole rat popped out of his pocket, holding out the spoon as Naruto busted a U-turn.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" questioned Kim as she took the spoon.

"Throw!" squeaked Rufus.

"You're still no match for the almighty spoon!" declared Naruto as Kim threw the spoon at the gravity ray. It made a direct hit knocking the beam off target and freeing Mr. Barkin's car from it's control.

Naruto then reengaged in evasive maneuvers, escaping from Drakken's grasp by causing him to suck up a dumpster with the gravity ray. As Shego yelled at Drakken for getting garbage dumped all over them, Naruto and Kim pulled to a stop at Bueno Nacho and quickly scrambled inside.

"You think we'll be safe here?" asked Kim.

"No, I'm all out of spoons." replied Naruto as if the answer was obvious.

"Okay, how about we focus on thing on my nose that's going to blow me up!" yelled Kim.

Drakken and Shego pulled up right above Bueno Nacho, and Shego used the gravity ray to pull the roof right off the restaurant. The green and black clad villain leaped from the hover car right into the restaurant.

"Kim Possible has something that belongs to us and we want it back!" demanded Shego.

"I don't want this thing!" retorted Kim.

Shego was surprised, "Oh, it's on you?"

"This isn't a nose ring!" shouted Kim.

"Take her whole nose if you have to!" shouted Drakken.

"Works for me!" replied Shego as she dropped into a stance. Kim followed suit, only for Naruto leap right in between them holding up a stop sign to both girls.

Shego raised an eyebrow at him, "You got a death wish?"

"I can't believe I'm actually stopping myself from watching this. It was going to be so hot..." grumbled Naruto. "Okay, a lady with freaky flame powers should stay away from the tiny explosive device on Kim's nose unless you want us all to go boom!"

"Not my problem." retorted Shego.

"Very well, you've forced my hand. I must utilize my own super power!" announced Naruto.

Shego scoffed, "You're bluffing!"

_'Gotcha!'_ thought Naruto as he smirked. "We had Wade do a little research on the internet traffic coming from Drakken's lab. Apparently, Dr. Smurf has thing for smurfettes, really digs the blue boobies."

Shego couldn't help but explode with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto waved a finger at her, "You see, Naruto Stoppable is just too funny."

"Shego!" roared an irate Drakken as he pounded his fists on the dash.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!" shouted Kim as she nailed the distracted Shego with a vicious roundhouse kick that sent her flying through the door and into the incoming Mr. Barkin. The two of them collapsed into a heap on the sidewalk, unconscious.

"Whoa!" muttered Junior.

"Cheerleader got mad skills!" exclaimed Vinnie.

Suddenly the tick started beeping an flashing on Kim's nose.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kim in panic.

"Drakken must have accidentally activated the explosive, this situation calls for the only utensil more powerful than even a spoon." declared Naruto.

"A fork?" suggested Vinnie.

"A bigger spoon?" suggested Big Mike.

"No, it's gotta be a knife-wrench." stated Junior.

"I need a spork, stat!" yelled Naruto. Spotting someone eating about to toss him one, he then quickly added, "A clean spork! And, can I also get a number two, no sour cream?"

"So, not the time!" yelled Kim.

Naruto waved off her concerns, "It's no sweat, KP. I've heavily trained in all forms utensil combat."

"The boss is a master of all forms of obscure weaponry. He once took down a flock of birds with only one paperclip." reassured Junior.

"This is a delicate operation." stated Naruto as he unwrapped the spork and Kim laid down flat on a table. The blond adopted a serious look as he took hold of the spork, keeping his hand steady as he inched towards the tick. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the scene in anticipation until Naruto suddenly yanked his hand back and stood up, "You know this reminds of that episode of House, where he's trying to find a tick on this girl. They look everywhere and then at the last minute he finds it in her pu-"

"Na-ru-to!" growled Kim.

"You must have missed that episode." he quickly replied before returning to the matter at hand. As everyone took a breath to prepare for the slow build up of suspense, Naruto quickly swiped his hand across Kim's face and the tick was on the edge of the spork.

"Not as dramatic as House." sighed Naruto in disappointment.

"It's still a bomb!" yelled Kim as she snatched the spork from his hands.

"Dammit, I missed my dramatic moment." cursed Naruto.

Kim proceeded to flick the tick up through the open roof into the sky where it collided with Drakken's hover car. The mad scientist managed to dive out of the flying vehicle moments before it exploded. The crime fighting teens rushed outside to find Drakken barely hanging onto the rotating Bueno Nacho sign.

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!" yelled Drakken.

The police and swat team then pulled up, all quickly emerging from their vehicles and aiming weapons at Drakken.

"Hey, is that a smurf?" questioned one of the SWAT.

"Damn you buffoon!" yelled Drakken.

Kim let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that's over with."

"Disaster avoided, stolen property returned, and the bad guys go to jail. Everybody goes home happy." declared Naruto.

"Not everybody." chimed the foreboding voice of Mr. Barkin.

"Yeah, back to detention. You're tough, but fair." reluctantly responded Kim.

"That's right! Detention for the both of you!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

Naruto gave him a shocked look, "What did I do? There's no rule against busting your best friend out of detention to save her life."

"Your moped was illegally parked when you came to retrieve Ms. Possible. Already got you written up." replied Mr. Barkin as he handed him a detention slip.

"You win this round Mr. Barkin. But, next week you won't be so lucky." proclaimed Naruto.

Mr. Barkin grinned, "I'm always up for the challenge, Stoppable!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Both Naruto and Mr. Barkin couldn't figure out how detention had gone so horribly horribly wrong.

"What in the wide wide world of insanity is going on here!" exclaimed Naruto as he tried to tear his hair out.

"Detention is supposed to be a time of anguish, suffering, and silent punishment!" roared Mr. Barkin.

"And the detention crew is supposed to be some of the toughest guys in school!" added Naruto.

Across the room from them, Kim was currently painted the nails of the D-crew, starting with Big Mike.

"Can I have sparkles?" asked Big Mike.

"Save some for me, I'm next!" declared Vinnie.

"No way, I'm next!" shouted Junior as he gave him a shove.

"Hey, I asked for sparkles first!" bellowed Big Mike.

"Boys! What do we do?" scolded Kim.

"Take turns." they all groaned in response.

"Guys! What the hell! Do you what this is going to do to your street cred?" yelled Naruto.

"You may be our Boss, Boss, but she's your boss." reasoned Big Mike.

Naruto wasn't having it, "Oh, hell no! She is so not the boss of me! I'll have you know-"

Kim interrupted, "Naruto, we're stopping at Club Banana after practice tomorrow. There are these new pants I want to get."

"No problem, I'll have my Mom give us a ride." quickly replied Naruto on instinct before continuing. "That I saved the day today- Hey! Not cool!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-Flash-Back-End-X-X-X-X-X

"And now after every time we beat Drakken he does the, 'Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but your not!'. That mission is also why Drakken has build a spoon detector in every single one of his lairs." finished Naruto.

Both Jim and Tim were out cold, snoring on the couch. The blond looked over to Rufus to find him the same way.

"You know what? Screw you guys!" grumbled Naruto. "Last time I tell you about my awesome adventures."

Kim walked back into the family room and smiled, "Put them sleep and I didn't even have to ask you this time. You're getting better."

"Yeah, I- Hey! Stop doing that!"

* * *

**I'm trying to blow these early episodes that introduce main villains relatively quickly, so I can just really go nuts down the line. Now review!...Oh, and I almost forgot. SPOON!  
**


	5. SSX Tricky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

**SSX Tricky  
**

It was a cold, freezing day at Middleton High School. The good kind of cold, freezing weather as it was time for the Sophomore class ski trip to Mount Middleton. Per usual for every field trip, one Vice Principal Steve Barkin was getting everyone boarded on the bus in an ordered military like fashion.**  
**

"Keep it moving people!" barked Mr. Barkin as the students slowly filed into the bus.

In front of the bus's undercarriage, Naruto gave a suspicious look around before opening the bag in his hands. A smile formed on his face as he reached up and spoke into his watch, "I've got the package, thanks Wade!"

"Happy hunting!" replied Wade before cutting of the call.

"Stoppable! Stop lolly gagging and get your gear stowed away!" yelled Mr. Barkin.

"Hold your horses..." grumbled Naruto as he hefted his snowboard onto the bus.

Kim walked up to him, "This is a ski trip, you know. You always snowboard."

Naruto thumped his chest, "I know, but I don't care. I'm a boarding man through and through!"

Kim shrugged, "Your loss. I'm just excited to be able to ski without raving henchman on my heels."

"There is one thing that really sucks about this strip though." said Naruto as put the last of his gear in the undercarriage of the bus.

"What's that?" curiously replied Kim.

Naruto turned and looked at her with tears running down his face, "All you girls are all bundled up in ski clothes and there's nothing to ogle!"

Kim gave him a blank look before bursting out in laughter.

Naruto pouted in response, "Don't laugh at me, it's not fair!"

Once Kim finally got her laughing down to a mild giggle, she nodded towards the two kids boarding the bus, "At least you're not Alan Platt. His parents are chaperoning this trip."

Naruto shook his head in pity for the poor teen, "That tanks."

"I'll say." added Kim. "But hey, at least it's not me!"

"Oh, Kimmie-cub!" exclaimed Naruto, doing a dead on impersonation of her father.

Kim elbowed him in the ribs, "Not funny."

"Kimmie!" called the voice of her mother.

Kim give him an irritated glance, "Naruto..."

The whisker faced blond raised his hands up and pointed behind her, "Wasn't me!"

"Mom!" greeted Kim with slight hesitation as she found her dressed in ski clothes. "What are you doing here? Did I forget something at home?"

"Not at all, honey!" replied Anne. "Your friend Bonnie called us."

The brunette popped up behind Kim with a phony smile plastered on her face.

"The Platt's came down with the flu at the last minute." informed Anne.

At the entrance to the bus, Alan Platt dropped down to his knees and gave thanks to whatever great deity was watching over him.

"Oh, you are evil, but you are good." whispered Naruto as he choked back his own laughter. Bonnie turned and flashed him a grin and a wink as she wrapped an arm around Kim.

James strolled up and put some gear on the bus, before stepping back and wrapping an arm around his wife, "We dropped the boys off at Nana's, suited up, picked up our gear and headed straight over!"

An overwhelming sense of panic and fear overcame Kim, "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening..."

"Yes, these are our new ski trip chaperones! We are going to have so much fun, Kim!" exclaimed Bonnie. "Let's have a picture of the family!"

Naruto smirked at her, "That's what you get for laughing at my misfortune, Kim. Payback is a Bonnie ain't it."

"Oh, yes it is." agreed Bonnie with a smirk, before she frowned. "Hey!"

"You're good, but you've got a ways to go to reach my level." stated Naruto.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever. Kim, aren't you glad that your parents were able to join you on a school outing that has such a huge spread in the yearbook?"

Kim got in her face, "You did this to me on purpose!"

"Of course not, your parents are...fun!" replied Bonnie without a hint of sincerity.

"So, Dr. P, that snowboard have any 'special' modifications?" asked Naruto as he walked up to him.

James grinned, "You know me too well, Naruto. Let's just say I'm ready for shredding!"

Naruto just turned and gave Kim a bemused look, unable to wipe the smile of his face at the thought of his friends impending humiliation.

Kim let out a depressed sigh, "This is going to be a nightmare."

"Oh, it's worse than that Kim." said Naruto as he wrapped an arm around the redhead and escorted her onto the bus. "This is going to be a humiliation sensation!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim sat seething in her seat next to Naruto as Bonnie continued to prod her parents into telling embarrassing stories about her.

"Bonnie is so going to pay for this!" growled Kim.

"I could get her to make out with me in front of everyone." commented Naruto, his face hidden behind the newspaper in his hands.

An evil grin flashed across Kim's face,"Yes, you could-wait, what?"

Naruto pulled down the paper and gave her an amused look, "I so had you!"

"This is no time for your jokes! I've got a major crisis on my hands!" proclaimed Kim.

Naruto shook his head, "Kim, your taking this way to seriously. So what if your parents embarrass you? It happens to everyone."

"This could be immortalized in the school yearbook!" exclaimed Kim.

"Well, when you put it that way it's obvious we need to ditch your folks on the side of the road somewhere." sarcastically replied Naruto. "Stop worrying so much, Bonnie will get hers eventually. Now get a load of this, somebody's prank made it to the front page, 'The SnowBeast of Mount Middleton', what a crock."

Rufus popped out of Naruto's pocket, took a look at the paper, squeaked something that sounded like 'Hogwash' before dropping back into his pocket and going back to sleep.

Kim raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the article, "Straight from those hard hitting journalists who brought us Frog-boy. Sounds like another hoax to make some cash."

Naruto chuckled, "They could at least come up with a sighting of something believable, Big Foot, the Abominable Snowman, or that half-Yeti half-genie who lives in a magic ramen bowl."

Everyone in the bus suddenly gave Naruto a weird look.

Naruto shrugged, "Okay so maybe Big Foot is a stretch since he lives in Canada, but at least he's real."

_'What an idiot.'_ was the collective thought of everyone on the bus.

"Oh, you know what would be fun? A sing-a-long!" suggested Anne.

"That's a great idea!" added James. "Kimmie, join in! Kim has a beautiful singing voice."

Naruto couldn't hold back his snickering.

Kim glared at him, "You're supposed to be helping me run damage control!"

Naruto smirked as he flipped to the funny pages, "Well, I can't humiliate you too often for fear of butt-kicking retaliation, so this is just too golden an opportunity to pass up. This is even funnier than Marmaduke!"

"99 bottle of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop..." started Kim's parents.

Naruto popped in some earphones to tune them out, "Ooh, The Bengals, Walk like an Egyptian!...This chair doesn't feel that good, guess I won't be going to sleep at all. I could always just lay on the floor and maybe nod off for a bit. Tony Danza from Who's the Boss says, 'Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh..."

Kim smashed her face against the window and banged on the glass with her fists, _'Make it stop!'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hours later the bus arrived at Mount Middleton and everyone quickly disembarked to get started with the trip.

Mr. Barkin discreetly made his way over to Naruto, "So Stoppable,...you ready to find that snow beast?"

Naruto looked around suspiciously before letting out a low chuckle, "I knew you'd want in on the hunt. This is going to be an easy five grand."

Mr. Barkin rubbed his hands together in a greedy manner, "Good, I'll cut you in for two percent."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, how about you take that two percent, shove it where the sun don't shine, and I get Mr. P to help me instead. If there's one thing I learned from handling money, it's math."

"Don't you mean the other way around?" questioned Barkin.

"No, I meant exactly what I said." retorted Naruto.

Barkin raised his hands in a placating manner, "Easy there Stoppable. I was just testing you."

_'Yeah right.'_ thought Naruto. "I actually brought some gear for this and already have another man on the payroll so, I can cut you in for 30 percent."

"40 percent." countered Barkin.

"You know Dr. P might just want in for the adventure. I could get him at twenty percent..."

"Fine, thirty percent." reluctantly agreed Mr. Barkin as they shook on it. "Now, let's get to work."

The two covertly moved away from the main group, not drawing any attention to themselves. No sooner were they out of sigh, then did Kim show up looking for Naruto.

"Naruto? Where are you?" questioned Kim in panic as she looked around for her best friend/ safety blanket from her parents. Her mother had just delved into another embarrassing story. This time about her parading around the snow naked as a two year old.

Kim tried to run some damage control, "Mom, I'm sure no one wants to hear any more stories about me."

Bonnie walked up and snapped a photo, "Of course we do Kim! Please Mrs. Possible, go on!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On the elevated ridges of the snow capped Mount Middleton, Naruto and Steve Barkin were deep into their search for the snow beast. So far they were only working on the areas of the reported sightings in the newspaper. They'd come up with no trace of anything. Barkin wore a red jacket with grey ski pants while Naruto sported a completely white outfit, including a beanie and sunglasses. He also thickened his whisker marks using eye-black. Rufus rode atop his shoulder in his own mini snow gear.

"Stay on your toes, Stoppable. You never where this thing my be hiding." advised Mr. Barkin.

"Already way ahead of you." replied Naruto as leaned down and sniffed some snow. "We won't be able to pick up any scents, too much fresh powder right now."

"Then we'll have to use our eyes and ears." replied Barkin.

"Was that the wind?" asked Naruto. "I heard the trees rustle."

"I don't know, I heard it too. Let's listen for a moment." responded Barkin.

The trees rustled again slightly before they started shaking violently as booming roar echoed from farther into the densely wooded area.

"Snow Beast!" shouted Mr. Barkin and Naruto as they streaked ahead, intent on getting their $5000 photograph. Barkin followed after the quicker teenager, slightly marveled as his ability to make cuts and change direction at such quick speed in the snow to follow the beasts sounds and movements.

_'This kid is a waste on track squad. I've got to get him on the football field next year with that kind of ability.'_ he thought before quickly coming to a halt to avoid running over Naruto. "Why did you stop?"

"Can't figure out where it went. It moved suddenly, but then it seemingly vanished." replied Naruto.

Rufus squeaked and pointed at the ground, to alert them to the large shadow of something passing overhead.

"Oh no..." the both muttered simultaneously as the unseen beast landed in the trees ahead of them with a massive thud, weakening the bank of snow they were standing on. It quickly gave way and sent them backsliding down the mountain.

"Wwwwhhhhoaaaa!" they cried out as they sailed off a ledge and into the snow below.

Mr. Barkin and Rufus popped up out of their indentations in the snow at the same time. They looked at each other and shrugged before looking around for Naruto. Barkin looked up and instantly winced. A branch was sticking out of a ledge slightly above them, and Naruto had fallen on it, crotch first.

"Why?" weakly cried out Naruto as he rolled off the branch and collapsed into the soft snow below.

"Tough luck there Stoppable." was all Mr. Barkin could say as Naruto rolled around in pain.

"It got away and I took a crotch shot! WHY!" cried out Naruto.

Suddenly the trees in front of them started to rustle violently, and another large roar echoed throughout the area.

"Maybe it didn't get away." uttered Mr. Barkin.

"I could still use a few more minutes over hear." groaned Naruto.

As soon as he heard footsteps Mr. Barkin whipped out the camera. Naruto made his way to a crouch and whipped out a bomb of stink gas.

"I've got volatile gas and I know how to use it!" threatened Naruto.

"Yeah!" squeaked Rufus in agreement from his hiding spot in Naruto's jacket.

"Hold it there Stoppable. It's just a woman." stated Barkin.

Naruto wasn't so sure about that, but he put the stink bomb away anyway. The woman was very _very _round and had short black hair, glasses and freckles. She had some sort of stuffed animal attached to her chest.

_'She's like the anti-Shego. Ugh!'_ thought Naruto.

"Thanks for noticing!" she replied with a wave.

"Well it was obvious, that you're, you know, female." remarked Barkin.

"Thought you were the snow beast, there for a minute." commented Naruto. _'Still do.'_

"Not that you look beastly in any way, Mam." quickly added Mr. Barkin.

_'Speak for yourself.'_ thought Naruto.

She started laughing, "Oh please! Don't tell me you believe in that silly old fairy tail."

"Of course not!" nervously replied Naruto and Mr. Barkin.

She shook Mr. Barkin's hand and introduced herself, "I'm Amy Hall. Pleased to meet you, Mr..."

"Barkin, Steve Barkin." replied Mr. Barkin.

Amy leaned in real close and wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Say Stevie..."

"I prefer Steve." corrected Mr. Barkin

"That makes two of us! Rawr!" said Amy as she ran her hand up and down his chest. "Any who, I seemed to have gotten lost out here. Could you please lead me back to the lodge?"

Naruto nearly gagged at the sight of her all over Mr. Barkin.

"Well, uh we..." began Mr. Barkin trying to think of an excuse.

Naruto finished his thought for him, "He would love love to escort you back, Ms. Hall."

"Oh, how delightful!" squealed Amy.

"Excuse us for a moment." said Mr. Barkin as he dragged Naruto off to the side. "What about the photos?"

Naruto cut to the chase, "Mr. Barkin, I'm going to be straight with you. You're a busy man, making the lives of students miserable and all. So there ain't nothing wrong with a slump buster. Especially now, it's good luck for the hunt."

"Stoppable..." growled Mr. Barkin.

"Oh, Stevie! The lodges awaits us!" sang Amy.

"Go do your thing, Mr. B. I'm gonna hit this fresh powder, we can reconvene later. I've got night vision capabilities." informed Naruto as he pushed him towards Amy. "No go forth, Mr. Stevie Barkin, ladies man!"

"Drop it, Stoppable!" warned Mr. Barkin. "Mam, please follow me."

"To the ends of the Earth, Stevie!" replied Amy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Most the Middleton high students were partaking in various fun activities, sledding, snowball fights, building snowman, and of course hitting the slopes. Bonnie Rockwaller had other ideas of fun. A devious smile formed across her face as she strolled up to James Possible, camera in hand.

"Dr. Possible, did you build that snowboard yourself?" she asked with fake curiosity.

"Well, I just used a few odds and ends that were laying around the space center." modestly replied James.

"I'm sure everyone would love to see it in action." suggested Bonnie waving her camera.

Before James could even think about getting on it, Kim pulled up in front of him on her snowboard.

"Dad, maybe later. You don't want to bum out the other kids with such a superior board." advised Kim. _'That was too close...'_

James let out a disappointed sigh, "I guess you're right. I am the chaperone..."

Kim felt a slight twinge of guilt as she watch her father dejectedly drag his board back towards the lodge.

"What's the matter, Kim? Too much stress? Maybe you should take it easy for a while." taunted Bonnie.

Kim's retort was interrupted by a shout of, "COWABUNGA!"

Naruto came flying down the last stretch of snow, picking up some big time air before he landed and pulled up to a stop in front of the girls, making sure to spray Bonnie with some powder, "Now that, is what I call an epic run!"

"You did that on purpose!" screeched Bonnie.

Naruto pulled out a drink bottle and gulped some down before unleashing a massive belch right in Bonnie's face, "That one too."

The brunette let out a huff before stomping away.

"That rocked! I so, owe you one!" exclaimed Kim.

"As you would say, KP, it was no big." replied Naruto.

"So, did you find your snow beast?" whispered Kim.

"How did you- never mind, we found a beast, but it wasn't the one we were looking for." replied Naruto has he nodded over at Amy and Mr. Barkin walking by.

Kim whacked him across the back of the head for being rude, but pulled her hand back in pain because he still had his helmet on. She then spotted the stuffed animal on Amy's chest.

"Is that an Otterfly!" exclaimed Kim.

Amy turned to her stunned, "Yes it is! Are you a cuddle buddy collector?"

Naruto winced, _'This could be bad.'_

"I've seen them around at the mall..." nervously replied Kim. Unluckily for Kim, her mother and father happened to be walking up to her at that moment.

Naruto starting jumping up and down mouthing 'no' and 'stop' to Kim's mom but it was too late, "Kimmie, you know you're absolutely crazy about those cuddle buddies."

Amy gave Kim a bear hug, "It's so nice to meet a fellow cuddler! I'm the former president of the cuddle buddy collector's club!"

"Oh, wow! You two just have so much in common!" gleefully commented Bonnie as she snapped a photo.

Kim was caught like a dear in the headlights and just getting railroaded.

"So, what's you're favorite?" asked Amy.

"I...uhh...umm..." stammered Kim, still in shock from embarrassment.

"You still sleep with that one that you would never let me wash, had to get it dry cleaned. Little Panderoo! It's just so adorable!" squealed Anne.

"Oh, yes it is!" added Bonnie as she snapped another photo.

Naruto wasn't going to let Bonnie enjoy her moment too much, "Bonnie, you're like school in July."

She gave him a puzzled look, "School in July?"

"Yeah, no class." finished Naruto with a smirk.

Mr. Dr. P gave him a hive five, "Fat Albert joke, nice!"

"Dweeb." grumbled Bonnie as she stomped off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim had been in a foul mood since the Pandaroo reveal earlier. Naruto watched her idly play with her food across the table from out of the corner of his eye. The redhead had been so distraught, she wasn't even scolding him for his poor eating habits.

"This is a complete and total disaster. Bonnie knows about Panderoo, all hope is lost." grumbled Kim as she dropped her fork and buried her hands in her arms.

"Yeah a catastrophe." absently replied Naruto as he tapped his watch. "Wade, earn than ten percent."

"There are no historical sightings, no local legends, absolutely nothing. My money is on somebody in a suit who's strapped for cash." replied Wade.

"Wade, you're in on this too? You've got to be kidding me..." groaned Kim.

They both ignored her, "What I heard today was no dude in a suit. There is something out there."

"Maybe a guy in a suit with sound effects?" suggested Wade.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're going to have to come up with something better than that if you want that ten percent. I'll call you back when we head out later."

Kim gave Naruto annoyed look, "You're concern for my parental plight is deeply touching."

"Why don't you join the hunt to take your mind of things? I'll cut you in for one club banana item, my treat." offered Naruto.

"No time. I have to be on damage control with my parents if I ever want to show my face in school again." frantically replied Kim.

Naruto shook his head, "Kim, your parents aren't the problem. Parents tell 'cute little stories' about their kids all the time. It's what they do. Remember when I got nicknamed 'Air Stinkable'?"

Kim giggled, "Yeah, on a field trip your dad told that story about how when you were little, you'd wear your diaper over your head and run around with your arms stretched in front of you pretending to fly. You even made a cute 'Whoosh' sound."

Naruto nodded, "And you know why it didn't stick?"

Kim started laughing even harder, "The next day you showed up at school with a pair of boxers on your head and announced yourself as 'Air Stinkable: The Last Action Hero' and proceeded to spend the day stopping various 'crimes'. It was a total riot."

"Do you get it now?" asked Naruto.

Kim let out a sigh and pouted, "Yeah, I've just got to embrace the humiliation. My parents aren't the one's trying to be mean, it's just Bonnie."

"Yeah, and eventually Bonnie's parents will chaperone a trip and the torch will be passed." sagely added Naruto.

Kim's eyes lit up at that prospect, "I can't wait."

Unknown to the two, Kim's parents had overheard their conversation.

James smiled at his wife, "Good influence that Naruto is, huh?"

Anne gave him a devious smile, "I was thinking that perhaps we could use another chaperone to look after all these kids."

James chuckled, "I guess as good an influence on he is Kim, he's been equally as bad on us. For some reason I can't help but urge you to give Mrs. Rockwaller a call."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After dinner everyone had settled into the lounge for a movie marathon, that is everyone except Naruto, Mr. Barkin, and Rufus. The trio was currently on the trail of the snow beast using night vision goggles. Wade had used a satellite to scan the area and discovered some footprints of unknown origin.

"Alright, Wade looks like you've earned that ten percent. We've found the tracks, and this definitely is no guy in a suit." reported Naruto.

Mr. Barkin was already snapping photos of the tracks with a pleased grin, "Some of these tracks are still pretty fresh, whatever this thing is, it's not too far from here."

"Press the blue button on the side of your night vision goggles, it will give you a thermal scan of the area." informed Wade.

"Something moved." said Mr. Barkin as they both pressed the button.

"More like somethings." corrected Naruto as the thermal scan picked up multiple signatures.

"Hold up, these first few are just some dogs." As the dogs emerged from brush, he quickly amended that statement when the dogs leaped out of the snow and revealed their crab legs and pincer arms. "Or maybe not. That is just wrong!"

"Those aren't what we should be worried about!" exclaimed Naruto as some bizarre cross breed of a rabbit and a rhino leaped out from behind the trees. It started to roar, but suddenly went silent and sat down. Naruto and Mr. Barkin turned to see what had calmed the beast and found Amy and two masked men walking up to them.

"What are you doing out here?" suspiciously questioned Naruto.

Amy ignored him as she marched up to the beast and scolded it, "You naughty beastie! You've been a bad boy! Running of like that and getting your mommy all worried!"

The beast seemingly whimpered at the reprimand. Naruto and Mr. Barkin turned and gave each other incredulous looks.

"Did she just say Mommy?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid so." replied Barkin.

"You're to clever for you own good, Stevie!" admonished Amy. "Get the camera!"

The two masked men wrestled the camera way from Mr. Barkin and destroyed it.

"My reward!" exclaimed Naruto in outrage.

"We've got bigger things to worry about that rewards, Stoppable!" growled Mr. Barkin as he tried to break free of the hold one of men had him in. He managed to break free, but in the tussle he unmasked the man. It turns it out it wasn't a man at all, but some type of humanoid pig. Mr. Barkin backed up in shock as the pig started squealing at him.

"Don't tell me..." uttered Naruto as he snatched the mask off the other one to reveal a humanoid chicken. "I figured you were going for cuddle buddies, but this guy is a dead ringer for the Family Guy fighting chicken."

"Buckock!" clucked the chicken as it tried peck Rufus off Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's quick hands saved Rufus as he tossed him towards Mr. Barkin, where the mole rat landed on his shoulder and scurried to hide inside the large man's pocket.

Naruto gave the chicken a look of cold fury, "Bad move, nobody eats Rufus."

The blond tackled the chicken, the two tumbling over each other with Naruto getting in a a couple body shots until they came to their feet. They started exchanging punches until the mutant bird caught Naruto off guard with a triple peck attack to the face. Naruto fought through it, landing a right jab and round house kick. The chicken responded with two kicks of its own before Naruto answered with a series of body blows. A fight that had started on a safe area of relatively flat ground, had now moved dangerously towards the edge of a slope. The fowl used another barrage of peck attacks to try and gain some separation and head to high ground, but the moment he turned to run, Naruto tripped him and sent him sprawling across the snow. Once the blond was on him again and he sent a vicious three punch combination followed by a double kick that sent the bird flying over the edge of the slope. Unfortunately to bird ended up landing on a ski lift chair. The chicken grin cheekily and waved at the furious Naruto as he was carried away to safety.

That grin soon morphed into a look of shock moments later as he turned around and found Naruto swinging right at him, courtesy of his grappling gun. The blond came flying in and body slammed the bird into the lift chair, before savagely bashing the chicken's head into the seat several times. The bird eventually managed to kick the blond off of him, nearly sending him off the lift chair. The blond managed to grab on the railing with his hand, his body hanging off the side. The bird stomped his hand, trying to make him let go, but Naruto held strong. The blond eventually managed to grab the chicken's leg and yanked him off the lift. The bird manage to cling onto the rail of the chair just as Naruto was and two exchanged punches with their free hands until Naruto launched a headbutt that sent them both flying towards the ground. Luckily for them the lift had now moved them close to lodge, so it wasn't along fall to the ground. The chicken was the first to recover, picking up a metal trash can whacking Naruto upside the head with it. The blond staggered back dazed for a moment until he got his hands on a ski and proceed to smack the chicken across the face with it repeatedly. The chicken eventually knocked the ski away from Naruto before launching a flying tackle at the blond teen.

They went flying through the lodge window and into the empty main office. The continued to tumble along the floor exchanging punches and the occasional headbutt. Naruto eventually got back to his feet and retaliated with his own flying tackle, sending them crashing through a door and into a copy room. Naruto grabbed the bird by the throat and drove him into the copy machine, viciously slamming the top of the copier on the head of the chicken over and over. The copier started to print out multiple copies of the bird's bloody, bruised and battered face. After finally feeling the bird go limp in his hands he let go, allowing his beaten foe to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes leaving a pool of blood on top of the copier. The bruised and battered blond teen staggered back out of the copy room and office into the lounge where he came face to face with practically everyone.

"Are you alright?" asked Anne.

"What is going on?" exclaimed Kim.

The blond held his hand up for moment, so he could catch his breath before gasping out the following between ragged breaths,"Freaky psycho scientist lady...mutant cuddle buddies...crazy bird tried to eat Rufus-"

He was cutoff as the chicken had reemerged and grabbed him from behind in a choke hold. Naruto tried to grasp at the arm at his throat, but was unable to free himself. He resorted elbowing the bird in the gut and driving him violently back into a wall to free himself. The chicken kicked Naruto back to gain some space, only for the blond to retaliate with an uppercut that sent the bird flying into a decorative snowboard mounted on the wall. The bird grabbed the snowboard and swung it at Naruto, sending the blond flying across the room where he slammed violently into the opposite wall.

Kim went to aid her friend, but stopped when Naruto let out a guttural growl and he leaped to his feet, "Bad move mother-"

"Naruto!" scolded Anne and Kim.

"clucker!" the blond improvised. He then pointed out behind the chicken with a stunned look on his face, "Watch out! It's Colonel Sanders!"

"Buckock?" clucked the chicken in surprise as it turned around. The distraction and traction of the indoor flooring was all that was needed for Naruto to unleash the full power of his ultimate move as he sprinted at his foe, "DYNAMIC EXIT!"

The bird turned back around just in time to catch the powerful flying kick to chest that sent him crashing through the window behind him where he landed on his back on a pair of snowboards. The bird could only look back in horror as he went sliding off the edge of the mountain.

"Buuuucckoooockkk!" cried the man sized bird. Moments later the thud of it's body hitting the ground far down below echoed throughout the area.

A satisfied smirk formed on Naruto's face, "He ain't coming back from that."

Little did he know that if he'd walked to the edge of the slope and looked down, he'd see a feathered arm twitching in the snow...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

If there was one thing that Steve Barkin couldn't stand, it was the unnatural freakishness of mad science. Amy had dragged he and Rufus down to her lab and strapped them into some restraints as she showed off her lab and cuddle buddy collection, both plushy and real.

"This live cuddle buddy deal is a bit of a stretch don't you think?" questioned Mr. Barkin.

"Not if you're one of the world's foremost bio geneticists!" countered Amy as she walked up to him with a plate of cookies. "The used to call me D-N-Amy and said I was mad at all the cuddle call conventions, but look at me now! I'm real sorry about you're friend, Stevie. But, it was his own doing. How about some cookies to make you fell better?"

Barkin laughed in her face, "Ha! You have no idea who that boy is, do you? Naruto Stoppable has been a thorn in my side for years, no way that feathered freak stands a chance. Once he's done with it, he and Kim Possible are going to SHUT YOU DOWN!"

Amy frowned as she dropped the cookies from his shout. "You're just a meanie Stevie!"

"And you are SICK AND WRONG!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

A smirk formed on her face, "You're a meanie, but I can fix that..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto's battle with the mutant bird was the talk of the lodge. The rumor mill now painted the battle like it was some sort epic clash out of a Bruce Lee movie. The only downside was him now trying to avoid the medical care of Kim's mother and Kim berating him for fighting like a drunken brawler.

"I'll be fine! I'm an extremely fast healer." grumbled Naruto as he tried to bat Anne's hands away.

Anne Possible gave him her glare usual reserved for her trouble making sons, "You're going be going nowhere until I finish bandaging these wounds. You're lucky you didn't do any major damage, but you're at risk for infection."

"But, I never get sick!" pleaded Naruto.

Anne then applied look the blond usual found on the face of his mother, 'The no ramen for a month' look.

Naruto relented, "Fine! I can't believe she taught you the look! Troublesome mothers..."

Kim now leveled her own glare at him, "It's your own fault, fighting like some savage barbarian."

"I don't know Kimmie, it was like watching two fearsome warriors go toe-to-toe. Neither giving the other a quarter, the last man standing wins." stated James.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "That's exactly what it was."

Kim and Anne turned to each other and rolled their eyes, _'Boys\Men.'_

Naruto shrugged, "Okay, so maybe I got caught up in the moment. But that dumb bird had it coming. That freakish chicken is lucky I didn't drag him down the mountain to the closest KFC and have him turned into an eight piece meal for trying to eat Rufus."

Kim sighed, "If I had paid more attention to your snow beast hunt instead of trying to police Mom and Dad, it wouldn't have come to that. I'm sorry for being so rude to you guys, it's just that Bonnie..."

"Is try to humiliate you and drive you crazy?" finished Anne with a knowing smile.

"Apology accepted Kimmie." a sheepish grin formed on James face. "Sometimes your mother and I forget what's like to be a teenager."

Naruto grinned, "I could drop an age joke right now, but you're having one of those touching family moments, so I'll let it slide."

Anne gave him a bemused look as she bandage a cut underneath his eye, "Thank you?"

"Anytime Mrs. P, anytime." replied Naruto.

James raised an eyebrow at the blond, "Just how old do you think we are?"

"You used the term 'groovy' earlier today and you caught my reference to Fat Albert joke. Do you really want me to answer that question?"

James face passed through seemingly a multitude of responses before he settled on, "No."

A thought struck Kim and she pulled out the communicator, "Wade, check the cuddle buddies website, they profile all major cuddlers, I mean collectors."

"And you know this, why?" questioned Wade.

"I've been to the site a few times. They're a good investment." she reasoned.

"This coming from to girl who talked me out of my Pokemon Card scheme." deadpanned Naruto.

Wade winced, "Ouch, you could have made some serious cash with Pokemon Cards."

Kim ignored Naruto's glare, "Wade, the cuddle buddy site!"

"Yeah, I've got it. Nice call, Kim! Apparently she's a bio-geneticist who got kicked out of her university for unorthodox genetic splicing experiments. Get this, her nickname was D-N-Amy." informed Wade.

"Who knows what a sick mind like hers might come up with for Rufus? Fuse him with a cat or even worse, Mr. Barkin!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kim shivered at the thought, "Poor Mr. Barkin."

Naruto gave her an incredulous look, "Who cares about Barkin? That lousy bum let the camera get destroyed and lost our reward! Poor Rufus!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Wade, see if you can use a satellite to scan the mountain for geological anomalies. It should give us the location of her lab. We're leaving here in ten."

Anne gave her daughter an annoyed look as she finished closing up a cut above Naruto's eye, "You're leaving here in ten? Says who?"

"Fifteen?" replied Kim, sporting the puppy dog pout.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto and Kim boarded down the slopes to the location Wade had found, making sure to bust a couple 540s and grab some major air on the way. Once they reached the hidden location, instead of sneaking past the security cameras, Naruto insisted the enter through the back door.

"I still don't understand why we didn't walk in the front door." complained Kim as they climbed the ladder down to the basement of Amy's lair.

Once they reached the bottom, they entered a large set of double doors into a dark room. Visibility was nil until Naruto walked to the center of the room and tugged on the light switch hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the room, "This is why."

Various cages littered the room, but only one was filled with a pair of sleeping life-sized cuddle buddies. The room was painted in bright blue and pink with the phrase 'Time Out! For bad little Buddies!' painted across the ceiling.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing..." stammered Kim. "The very first cuddle buddies released were part of a Ninja Turtles promo, a fusion between Raphael and Bebop, and Donatello and Rocksteady."

Naruto shook his head, "Yes, Raphbop and Rockatello. The worst idea ever."

At the hearing the names the two turtle fusions looked up gave them a look of surprise.

"Why does she have the caged up down here?" questioned Kim.

"I just came here to cause a massive distraction by causing a jail break, but this is even better. I bet you guys didn't follow her orders, because deep down you believe in truth, justice, and being a hero in half shell!" declared Naruto. He smirked when a spark appeared in the eyes of the two turtles as he pulled an orange bandanna out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kim.

Naruto smirked at her, "Do you even have to ask, Leo?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We would have been so good together, Stevie!" exclaimed Amy before letting out a sigh. "Now you'll have settle for learning what's like to be fused with a hairless rodent."

Rufus blew a raspberry at her before letting out an angry rant of squeaks.

"You are one twisted sister!" proclaimed Mr. Barkin.

"Step away from the mole rat!" warned Kim as she marched out into the open.

Amy let out a whistle and the giant rhino-rabbit fusion leaped out in front of Kim impeding her path. Kim only smirked before letting out whistle of her own as Raphbop and Rockatello dropped from the ceiling and double kicked the beast back into wall.

"How did you two get out your cages! Bad buddies! Always disobeying mommy!" scolded Amy.

"The jig is up, Amy! Give up!" ordered Kim.

The brunette frowned before letting out another whistle. The rhino-rabbit was back on its feet, and now joined by the pig, a cat-snake, and some sort of bird-monkey.

"You're out numbered!" taunted Amy.

Kim raised an eyebrow at her, "Am I?"

"TURTLE POWER!" shouted Naruto as he came swinging across the room on his grappling hook, knocking down Amy's pyramid of cuddle buddies in the process.

"No! My cuddle buddies!" squealed Amy as she rushed over to rescue her fallen collection.

"OH YEAH! GO GREEN MACHINE!" bellowed Mr. Barkin as the two turtle fusions took it to the other animals, kicking some serious butt.

Naruto freed Mr. Barkin and Rufus from their restraints, while Kim went over to the console trying to shut down Amy's machines.

Amy paused in her picking up of cuddle buddies to marvel at the fight her two formerly caged creations were putting up, "I didn't know you two were this good. A little reprogramming and you'll be back to being mommy's number one!"

"You hear that, she's going to replace you? They're the favorites now!" taunted Naruto.

The rhino-bunny reared its head back and let out a booming roar before charging at the two turtles. Right as he reached them, the two acrobatically back flipped overhead, leaving the beast to ram its horn right into power supply of Amy's machinery. The electrical discharge sent him flying back unconscious as several power surges started pulsing through the lab. Giving each other a look, the turtles started tearing the lab machinery apart.

"Stop it! Those materials are unstable!" screamed Amy.

Wade beeped in on the communicator, "You guys need to get out of there! According to my readings the whole place is gonna blow!"

Small explosions starting going off, causing debris to fall from the ceiling. As they made a run for the exits, Kim tried to drag Amy out with them, but the insane woman broke free from her grasp and rushed back to her collection.

"Not without my cuddle buddies!" screamed Amy as she dove into a pile. Kim looked back with hesitation, unsure of what to do.

"Come on Kim, let's go!" shouted Naruto as yanked on her arm, pulling her with him.

They all ran out of the tunnel entrance and dropped over a small ledge, just as the explosion rocked the lab behind them. Seconds later it was raining cuddle buddies.

Naruto smirked at Kim, "Must be your lucky day, KP."

Kim plucked a cuddle buddy out of the air, "A Panderoo! And it's a superstar edition! They only made twelve of these!"

"We've got bigger problems!" yelled Mr. Barkin as the ground started to rumble.

"Avalanche! And I'm not talking about the hockey team!" shouted Naruto as they turned to run.

"We can't outrun an avalanche!" exclaimed Mr. Barkin.

Naruto pointed off to the left, "He sure can!"

"No way!" uttered Kim at the sight of her dad rocketing across the slopes on his rocket powered board.

"You look like you could use a lift!" joked Dr. Possible as he swooped by and pulled them all onto his board. "Hang on this could get bumpy!"

The avalanche seemed to be gaining on them until James hit the afterburners and put some distance between them and the incoming snow as they went over a small jump. They road along smoothly until they came up to an even bigger jump the sent them flying high into the air.

"COWABUNGA DATTEBAYO!" Rufus and Naruto's shout seemingly echoed through the entire mountain as everyone looked up in awe to see the rocket powered board sailing way overhead. They came to a bit of a rough landing a short distance in front of the lounge, but their arrival was met with the cheers of the rest of their group.

"That was amazing!"

"I could never do that!"

"Of course not, you fail at everything."

"Dad you rock!" exclaimed Kim as she gave him a hug.

"Oh, no big." replied James with a warm smile as he returned the hug.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Come see me, Stevie!" sang Amy as the cops shoved her into the backseat of the patrol car.

Mr. Barkin shivered as she kissed the inside of the window and left a lipstick imprint before winking at him.

Naruto nudged Mr. Barkin in the side, "So how about it big guy, conj-"

"You want a piece of this Stoppable!" bellowed Barkin.

Naruto grinned at him, "No, but I know a certain gen-"

James cut the blond off before he could dig himself into an even deeper hole, "Naruto, would you be interested in giving my rocket board a test drive?"

Naruto grinned at him, "They don't call me Evil Ke-Naruto for nothing!"

"No one calls you that." deadpanned Kim.

Naruto smirked at her, "No one that you know Kim, no one that you know."

Anne directed her daughter attention elsewhere before she could retort, "Kimmie, you're going to love this."

"Bonnie!" rang out a feminine voice.

The brunette visibly paled as she turned around with a look of horror spread across her face, "Mom!"

"Pumpkin!" exclaimed Mrs. Rockwaller as she ran up and hugged her daughter.

Bonnie squirmed free from her grasp, "Mom, what are you doing here!"

Mrs. Rockwaller pinched her cheek, "I heard you kids needed more chaperones, so I just rushed right over!"

"This can't be...Who told you that!" demanded Bonnie.

"Now, Bon-Bon don't go flying off the handle!" reassured Mrs. Rockwaller.

Naruto looked at Kim and they had a tweebs moment.

"Bon..." started Naruto.

"Bon?" finished Kim.

"If everything isn't just perfect, my little Bon-Bon just goes straight to pieces!" explained Mrs. Rockwaller with a giggle.

"Why is this happening! Who told you to come!" demanded Bonnie.

"I did!" interrupted Anne with a wink. "There's just too many kids for us to handle and I figured since Kimmie was enjoying such a good time with us, then why not you too?"

"This is going to be so fun! You have to introduce me to all your little classmates!" squealed Mrs. Rockwaller as she dragged a crestfallen Bonnie off.

Naruto and Kim grinned at each other before whipping out a pair cameras.

"Oh, Mrs. Rockwaller..." called out Kim as she ran over to her.

"Bon-Bon..." called Naruto, following right behind her.

Anne turned and gave her husband an amused look, "What was that about him being a great of influence?"

"Hey, anybody who saves my daughter from a humiliation sensation is alright in my book." proclaimed James.

Anne flashed him a coy smile, "Good to know he already has your approval when they start dating."

James nodded in agreement for moment until he realized what his wife just said, "Yeah- wait, what! I said no such thing!"

* * *

**Yeah, I don't have anything witty to add at the end here. Review and GO GREEN MACHINE!  
**


	6. Green Streak

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

**Green Streak  
**

It was nice midweek afternoon at the Possible household. Kim figured it would be the perfect time to sprawl out on the couch and check out the latest release of the Club Banana catalog, but alas Naruto had taken over the room as he and Rufus faced off against Jim and Tim in Gran Turismo 5. What really irked Kim was the fact that they did from separate sides of the same house.**  
**

"Come on Rufus! Let's hit em with a little shake-n-bake!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Uh-huh! Yeah!" agreed Rufus.

The #33 General Mills and #29 Budweiser Chevy Impalas both pulled up alongside each other to try and block off their pursuers, the #24 Pepsi and the #48 Lowe's Impalas, momentarily before leaving them in the dust, only for the #24 to clip the #33's fender. The #33 slid into the #29 sending both cars into a vicious spin-out off the track and into the grass.

Naruto flung the control down in disgust, "Oh come on! That was so cheep!"

A shout of rang out from upstairs, "HOOSHA!"

"Gran Turismo sucks anyway, I totally own those tweebs in Need for Speed." grumbled Naruto.

"Why are you always lugging your play station over to my house? Can't you rot your brain in you're own living room?" taunted Kim from the couch as she surfed the web on the Kimmunicator.

Naruto shrugged, "Your TVs are better. Besides gaming builds excellent hand-eye coordination. Ogling fashion websites for hours on end? Now that's what I call rotting your brain."

Kim ignored him as she scanned through the catalog, "There must be some major brain rotting going over at Club Banana. Someone there is in major style denial!" She suddenly halted as she came across a stylish green leather jacket, "No wait, now this is me!"

Wade interrupted her fashion browsing appearing on the screen, "Kim, I've got bad news."

The redhead let out a sigh, "Yeah, there is no way I can afford this jacket."

Wade rolled eyes, "I know, I checked your bank account. You're totally broke, but that's not the bad news."

Naruto suddenly looked up in horror, "They're making a sequel to Hancock?"

Wade shivered at the thought, "No! Thank God no!"

Kim glared at Wade, "Apparently the bad news is that my friend, who runs my website, is also hacking into my account! Have you read my diary too?"

The super genius ignored the barb, "Dr. Drakken escaped from prison again."

Kim frowned, "That's major bad."

Naruto shrugged, "Eh, it's no big deal. Not nearly as embarrassing as you using the boy's bathroom by mistake the other day."

Kim glared at the blond, "I told you never to mention that- wait a minute, I never told you that!"

"Wade hacked into your diary!" shouted Naruto.

"Good luck on the mission! Bye!" quickly replied Wade before dropping the connection.

Kim turned back to Naruto only to find the front door closing quickly behind him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Some time later Kim and Naruto found themselves sledding across the frozen tundra of Northern Alaska courtesy of an Eskimo and his pack of huskies.

"Thanks for the ride, Aku." said Kim.

"Don't worry about it." replied the Eskimo. "This nothing compared to you saving my life."

Kim smugly waved of the praise, "It was just one little iceberg, no big."

"Tell that to the Titanic, KP." grunted Naruto. His eyes lit up as he flipped to the next page in the tabloids in his hands, "Wow! Apparently they discovered that those two guys from Good Burger were actually spawned from the fat of Oprah's liposuction procedures. I did not know that."

Kim snatched the tabloid paper from his hands, "Naruto! You're supposed to keep you eyes peeled for signs of Drakken!"

"Oh, I don't know, could he be at the giant laser drill with helicopters circling above it that we've been heading straight for already?" quipped Naruto as he snatched back the paper. "Now, let me read the horoscopes!"

"Did it say anything about the sting of failure and lots of pain in your near future?" taunted Shego as she pulled up alongside them in a snowmobile.

"Shego!" growled Kim.

"No, some junk about bilingual..." the blond looked up from the paper when he realized it was Shego talking. When he caught sight of her in her new Club Banana jacket, his brain nearly short circuited, "Dayumn Bitch! You stupid Fly! Why don't you let me pull up to that bumper and spank that monkey!"

Kim whacked him upside the head.

"I have go to stop falling asleep listening to those ebonics language lessons." grumbled Naruto. "Though nice jacket, fits good in all the right places."

Kim smacked him across the back of the head again.

"No need to be jealous, KP. I sure it would fit in all the right places on you too." remarked Naruto.

Kim went to smack him again, but decided it was a lost cause.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I gotta run!" taunted Shego as she tossed some dog biscuits out in front of their sled. The huskies were easily distracted by the treats, bring the sled to a halt as they feasted.

Kim immediately hopped off the sled and onto her snowboard, chasing after Shego. Naruto made to do the same, but after seeing that Shego was veering off course from their target froze in his tracks. He quickly figured out that whatever Drakken and the henchman were doing, it would be long over by the time they caught up if he went after Shego. Even going straight there would cut it close.

"No way I can make there in time on the ground..." uttered Naruto as an idea popped into his head. "But through the air, if I wait for them to take off...time for a little rocket power."

Naruto waited until helicopters circling helicopters connected to the drill and started lifting it from the ground before he tapped his foot down on the back right portion of his board, activating the attached rocket. As the blond made a beeline for the closest big jump, Kim was having a rough go of it with Shego. Not only was Shego sporting the jacket she desired, she had the gall to rub it her face that she was still stuck in last year's red fleece.

"It's been fun princess, but I've got a ride to catch!" mocked Shego as she pulled out a timed explosive and attached to her snowmobile and set in on course for a collision with a nearby massive pipeline.

Shego leaped off of the snowmobile onto the hooks extended down from one of the helicopters that had swooped in over head while lifting the drill. Kim chased after the snowmobile, leaping onto to steer it towards a hill. He she quickly jumped back off as it when up the hill and into the air where it exploded safely away from the pipeline. Kim frowned as the she landed in the snow, looking up at the escaping Drakken and Shego standing on one of the drills support beams as the helicopters carried it away. Dr. Drakken cut loose a mocking laughing and pointed his finger at Kim.

"Ha! Kim Possible-" Drakken was cut off by the shout of an incoming Naruto.

"McTwist Double Fist!" declared the blond as he sailed by holding his fists out to side in the middle of the rotation trying to clothesline both villains at the same time. Shego managed to duck out of the way of his fist and his board, but Drakken was not so lucky, getting nailed twice and knocked out cold as he slammed up against the metallic support of the drill.

"We've really got to start paying more attention to him." muttered Shego as she grabbed her employer to prevent him from falling off as they flew away.

"So close..." grumbled Naruto as he came to a landing and moved over towards Kim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On their ride back home Kim couldn't figure out if she was more peeved that Drakken got away or that Shego got her hands on the Club Banana Jacket. After spotting the pilot of their cargo plane ride put one on, she quickly decided it was Shego.

"That's it! I'm going to the 'rents tomorrow to try and weasel it out of them." proclaimed Kim.

"And when that fails?" quipped Naruto.

"It won't fail, I can be very persuasive." replied Kim.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "I was thinking, since we do the whole saving the world thing for free, and most people our age have jobs or other means of getting paid, that's why we're broke."

"You want us to get real jobs?" deadpanned Kim.

Naruto shot that idea down immediately, "Of course not! What I'm thinking is this, the cops usually have a lot of unsolved cases that get backed up because they don't have the time, manpower, or whatever else to solve them. When the case looks like it's going cold, offer up reward money for information and what not helping them to make arrests and close the case. Stolen good cases are easy and right up our alley. I say we use our skills to solve a case or two, and collect on the reward money for retrieving stolen merchandise. That is some serious cash!"

"And just what do you know about solving crimes? Most of the villains we face give away their plans rather easily." countered Kim.

Naruto scoffed at her point, "I'll have you know that I've extensively studied the techniques of the greatest known investigators and detectives of the modern era."

"The Great Mouse Detective doesn't count." dryly remarked Kim.

Suddenly Naruto and Rufus broke out in song, "Oh, Ratigan! Oh, Ratigan! You're the tops and that's that! To Ratigan! To Ratigan! The World's Greatest Rat!"

"What was that! What did you call me?" growled Kim.

"See, you're a fan of The Great Mouse Detective. We both are. But, I was thinking more along the lines of Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers and Darkwing Duck. Oh, and Batman. Trust me Kim, this is a sure thing." declared Naruto.

Kim gave him a blank look, "Yeah, I'm going to just weasel it out the parental units. The Puppy Dog Pout, now that is a sure thing."

Naruto shrugged, "You'll come groveling back to me eventually."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Nope, that's not quite right..." mumbled Dr. James possible as he erased a section of the rocket blueprints he was working on at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Dad." greeted Kim as she walked over with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a magazine in the other.

"Good morning! How's my favorite teen hero doing?" asked James as Kim took a seat at the breakfast table.

The redhead let out a sigh, "A little annoyed, Dr. Drakken got away. Although Naruto did get in a good shot before he escaped."

"I'm sure you'll get him next time honey." reassured James. "Gah! These inertia equations are all wrong!"

"Dad, tell me what do you think of this jacket?" asked Kim as she whipped out the Club Banana catalog and slid it across the table.

James narrowed his eyes at that item, "I think its cost to value ratio is way out of whack. Plus, don't you already have a jacket already?"

"That jacket is so last season. Besides-" she was cut off by Jim and Tim as the rushed into the Kitchen.

"Dad, what's the combustion temperature of the J200 fuel you developed?" asked Tim.

"Beat it tweebs, I'm working here." growled Kim.

"So are we!" countered Tim.

"That rocket system we made to Naruto's board worked wonders. You owe us!" added Jim.

"What rocket board addition?" questioned James with a puzzled look before his eyes narrowed. "Boys!"

Jim and Tim both gave each other a look before explosion rang out from the garage and they bailed, "Gotta go!"

"You know Kim, you're situation reminds of a time I applied for funding from the university for a new propulsion system..."

Kim let out a groan of frustration as she tuned out her Dad's pointless rambling.

"...and therefore money does grow on trees!" finished James.

Kim sighed, "And exactly how is this relevant?"

James gained a thoughtful look, "I'm not sure, but no new jacket!"

"Morning, Kimmie!" greeted Anne as she walked in and kissed her daughter on the forehead and glanced at the catalog. "Cute jacket!"

"Finally, someone who understands!" exclaimed Kim. "Can you explain that to Dad, who for some incomprehensible reason believes that I don't need it."

"Sorry, I'm due at the hospital, but if you really need it..." Anne passed her a section of the newspaper that possessed a help wanted add for the new 'Konichiwa Ramen' in Middleton.

Kim threw her hands up in exasperation, "Oh come on, you're a rocket scientist and brain surgeon! The best idea you have is minimum wage? Even Naruto's idea was better than that."

"Really? And what idea was that?" questioned Anne.

"We use some our villain stopping skills to solve regular crimes and collect reward money." replied Kim.

James scratched his chin as he gave it some thought, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"You know Kimmie, if you actually listened to your friend Naruto more often, you might learn a few things." advised Anne.

Kim gave them an incredulous look, "Are we talking about the same guy? This tall, blond hair, ramen eating machine? The guy who thought Gerald Ford was and old model Ford truck?"

As if right on cue Naruto walked through the back door, "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Good morning Possible family! Let's get a move on Kim, I've got twenty bucks on a toad race and if I get there late, I automatically forfeit!"

Kim gave her parents a pleading look, "This is the guy you want me taking financial advice from!"

"Ha! You got shut down! Hate to say it, but..." Naruto busted out his victory dance, "I told you so! I told you so! I told you so..."

"One way or another, the victory dance must be eliminated." grumbled Kim as she dragged him out the door to school.

"You can't stop the victory dance! You can only hope to contain it!" declared Naruto.

"The good old victory dance...haven't been able to bust out one of those since we got married." chuckled James.

Anne gave her husband a coy smile, "Yes, I've done an excellent job of containing those victory dances."

The rocket scientists eyes suddenly narrowed, "They'll be no containing of victory dances on James Possible's watch!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After school Kim went with Naruto to Konichiwa Ramen with ulterior motives in mind. Just as soon as they sat down after he ordered, she dropped the bombshell on him, she wanted them to work there. Naruto was having no part of it.

"But, Naruto you love Ramen! This is a terrific idea!" pleaded Kim.

Naruto put his foot down, "I have no desire to give away ramen to other people to eat. It's just wrong."

"It's the only way!" exclaimed Kim. "The rents weren't even budging, I couldn't even get to the puppy dog pout. If I want the jacket, I have to earn it."

_'I fail to see how this is my problem...'_ thought Naruto until the alluring aroma of ramen broth distracted him from his current thoughts.

"Order up!" called the chef as he placed three large bowls on the counter. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was back their table. Rufus hopped out of his pocket as the two took the time to waft in the glorious scent.

"You know, pets are usually frowned on in restaurants." commented Kim.

"Rufus is a paying customer." stated Naruto.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" said Rufus as he nodded in agreement.

"And more importantly, he is a ramen lover!" Naruto turned and shouted towards the chef behind the counter, "What is Konichiwa Ramen Rule #1 Toru?"

"Konochiwa Ramen Rule #1: Never turn away a ramen lover! Especially one who pays!" shouted the Chef.

"You see, Kim. You can't work here. It would be a disaster." said Naruto before he and Rufus dug into their ramen.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I've done the math of this. Two weeks of drudge work and I'm in green leather! Naruto are you even listening to me?"

"Minimum wage job, two weeks to jacket, I heard you." replied Naruto between slurps. "Kim, instead of two weeks, how about we solve two cases with $500 rewards? That's like less than a week to jacket."

Kim wasn't sold, "And if we can't solve them? This job is guaranteed wages."

"The question is Kim, do you really want to work for that guy?" questioned Naruto as he pointed over her shoulder to quite possibly the dorkiest looking guy they'd ever scene emerging from the assistant manager's office. With bulky glasses, combed back hair, suspenders, and a bow tie, Assistant Manager Ned was a sight to behold.

"That guy makes Steve Urkel look like the essence of cool." added Naruto.

"He's a thousand times worse than cousin Larry." muttered Kim with a shiver as ripped the applications she had on the table to shreds.

Naruto clicked his watch, opening a line to Wade, "Wade, she's in."

"Finally! I thought those PI licenses would never be put to good use." exclaimed Wade. "Head down to the station and meet up with Detective Sacks. There was a robbery at an auto parts and detail shop that looks like it's gone cold."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A hour later the pair of teenagers found themselves across town at Blue Rhino Auto Detail with the owner Frank Desoto. The heavyset man was surprised to find someone had taken a renewed interest in the robbery. He quickly let them inside to investigate the crime scene.

Mr. Desoto led them to the front of his warehouse where there was a broken window close to the entrance.

"This is where they must of broken in, right here." explained Mr. Desoto pointing at the window.

"Makes sense." said Kim as she snapped some photos of the window. Naruto moved close to the window to gain a closer before turning away from it and waving his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Naw, that's way too complicated. You'd have to deal with the alarm and what not coming through that way. They didn't come in through there." Naruto pointed up to the roof. "The skylight, that's where I would have come in. You can cut the alarm wires from the inside and take your time."

"Why would you want to take your time?" questioned Kim. "It's a robbery, you want to be in and out as fast as possible."

"Why take your time?" Naruto pulled a chrome rim off the shelf and placed in the floor before rolling it over to Kim. The redhead reached down and found herself struggling to lift it off the ground. "Moving product that heavy? You have to take your time." explained Naruto.

"Yeah, but they probably had about three or four guys working it." exclaimed Mr. Desoto.

"Three or four guys? I sorry to tell you this, but your chrome is probably worth less than two dimes on the street. Split that between a big crew? Not worth the risk, plus renting a truck costs money and requires paperwork. That's way to much hassle unless you have you're own truck..." Naruto trailed off as he gave a questioning glance to the shop's truck parked outside.

Kim gave Naruto a curious look as he suddenly halted his roll while staring at Frank's truck outside.

Frank suddenly broke out in a nervous sweat, "What is it?"

"I dunno let's find out. Can I borrow the keys to you're truck?" questioned Naruto as he walked outside towards the truck.

"Hey, don't you guys need a warrant to go searching through things?" questioned Frank.

"Ha! We don't even need a key!" replied Naruto as he pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and went to work on the padlock on the truck's trailer.

Kim glared at Frank, "You've obviously got something to hide."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" pleaded Frank.

Naruto quickly picked the lock and raised up the trailers back door to reveal all the stolen merchandise, "BAM! There it is!"

Frank tried to play it off, "So, that's where they were..."

Kim wasn't buying it, "Mr. Desoto filing a false police report is a serious offense, not to mention the fraud implications..."

"There's no need for all that Kim." said Naruto as he pulled Frank aside for a little man-to-man chat. "Now listen up, Frank. I'm only go to tell you this once, you need to cut the B.S. All this nonsense could put you in some real trouble down the line causing me to have to come back here. You don't want me coming down here again, because the next I come down here, it's gonna be my foot all up in yo ass. You see the little swoosh imprinted on the tip of the Nikes? That swoosh is gonna be imprinted, permanently on the back yo ass if I have to come down here again. Comprende?"

"Yes, sir." nervously replied Frank.

"Good." said Naruto as he patted him on the shoulder. "For letting this slide, you owe us one. And lay off the chimirittos man, you're seeping out your pores."

"You let him go!" exclaimed Kim as Naruto walked back over to her.

"Who cares, I solved a case on our first day on the job! Who's the man!" celebrated Naruto. "I'm a bad ass detective."

"All this time wasted, there's no reward. We already have people compensating us with favors, this was pointless." complained Kim.

Naruto scoffed, "You're just jelling because I solved the case."

Kim narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, I am so not jelling. This so call 'brilliant idea' of yours and we've wasted half a day and made no money! There's no point to this!"

"It's more than about money, Kim! It's thrilling of solving a case! Your so damn focused on getting money for that stupid jacket of yours!" accused Naruto.

"You know what? I was better off in the fast food industry! I'm done!" shouted Kim as she stomped off.

"Good! Ninja Investigations doesn't need a freeloader like you anyway!" yelled Naruto as she marched away.

Naruto tapped his watch, "Wade, you were right. She bailed after the first case."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Wade.

"Hook me up with Sacks. If this case went cold for that guy, he's in need of some serious help." replied Naruto.

"You, might want to hold up on that and track Kim down." advised Wade. "I think I've got a lead on Drakken. A satellite picked up seismic activity in the midwest."

"Something's telling me, I'm not going to like where this is going..." grumbled Naruto.

"Yeah, it get's even weirder. The epicenter is the worlds biggest cheese wheel!" informed Wade.

"Some cheese covered building?" questioned Naruto.

"No suprisingly, it's 100% Wisconsin Swiss." replied Wade.

"Huh." muttered Naruto before he started laughing.

Wade gave him a befuddled look, "What?"

"Drakken built his layer in the middle of a giant piece of cheese! Whatever plan he has is doomed to fail! I bet he thinks it's a cheese covered building. We don't even have to do anything!" exclaimed Naruto.

"This is still Drakken we're talking about, Naruto." countered Wade.

Naruto dismissed his concerns, "Outside of cutting the cheese with his giant laser drill, Doc Smurf can't do anything from there. Trust me, and make the call the Sacks."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After an embarrassing moment with her Mom putting her on speaker phone as she cut some elderly man's temporal lobe while Kim rambled on about her fight with Naruto, Wade beeped her and informed about that Drakken situation. She wasn't as dismissive about it as Naruto, choosing to go put a shutdown to his operation herself. That to now, where high up in the clouds above the farmlands of Wisconsin, a small red crop duster soared overhead with Kim riding in the backseat.

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Parker!" shouted Kim over the roar of the engine.

"After you and your blond friend saved our crop dusting business, I wish I could do more!" the pilot yelled back.

Kim waved off the thanks, "Going organic was just the way to go and Naruto was just happy you let him fly the duster."

The plane suddenly flipped over and Kim dropped out and angled herself towards the large cheese wheel down below before ejecting the parachute. She floating down and landed smoothly on the roof before removing her parachute.

"Well, what do you know a cheese covered building..." muttered Kim as she picked at the roof, finding it to be real cheese.

Off the edge of the building a tram tour came around the side and a blond tour guide picked up the microphone and spoke in a thick Wisconsin accent.

"Many people assume that this is a cheese covered building when in fact every inch of this dairy product architectural masterpiece is one hundred percent pure Wisconsin Swiss." She then took a moment to point at a separation in the building, "Hey look, who cut the cheese?"

The tourists all burst out in laughter.

"I know, I know..." continued the guide.

Kim just shook her head before ducking down a cheese hole tunnel into the interior of the building. After making her way into the interior, she comes across the Drakken's operation with the laser drill at work. She also finds that the guide words rang true as the interior of the building was actually made of cheese.

"This is something you don't see everyday." she muttered while taking out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I'm actually inside the cheese wheel."

"Yeah, surprisingly it's not a building covered in cheese, but pure one hundred percent Wisconsin Swiss." replied Wade.

"I know, Drakken has set his lair right inside here. He must really love the high ceilings." replied Kim.

"Kim, check your pack." advised Wade.

The redhead reached in pulled out a hairdryer, "Wade, it's just a hair dryer. What happened to the grappling gun?"

"I needed to borrow your grappling gun for another project, so I gave my Mom's old hairdryer an upgrade." replied Wade.

Kim pressed a button on the side and the grappling hook protruded from the tip, "Nice work, Wade."

Kim put away the Kimminucator and fired the grappling hook into the surprisingly sturdy cheese wall before repelling down to the floor below. Ducking behind boxes, Kim tried to sneak in to get a closer look at the operation only to be discovered by some of Drakken's weapon wielding henchman and Shego.

"Welcome, Kimmie! May I take your coat?" taunted Shego.

"Planing on taking that one back? Looks like you've still got the security tags on it." retorted Kim.

Kim charged and used Shego as a springboard to back flip high into the air and take out two henchman along the way before knocking out a third when she planted two feet in his face on her way to landing. She turned to taunt Shego again only to find even more henchman coming out of hiding, leaving her both outnumbered and surrounded.

"Looks like I'm a step ahead of you in more than just fashion." teased Shego as the henchman rounded up struggled Kim and dragged her over to the other side the room. The held up her against the side of one of Drakken's machines and pressed a button, shackling her to the side of it.

"Now, there's a fit I can get used to." gloated Shego as she walked away.

Drakken then emerged from a hidden platform in the floor to enjoy his customary gloat.

"How nice of you to drop in Kim Possible." mocked Dr. Drakken. "Especially since you're now helpless to stop...Shego! Where's the buffoon?"

"He's not here Dr. D, princess came in solo this time." responded Shego.

"Good, good! Now where was I...yes, you're helpless to stop me. Are you ready to hear my ingenious plan?" taunted Dr. Drakken.

"You're using the worlds most powerful laser drill to tap into the molten lava deep beneath the Earth's crust." deadpanned Kim.

"That's only phase one! I will use the magma to melt the entire state of Wisconsin and rebuild it in my image! I will call it Drakkenville!" proclaimed Dr. Drakken.

Kim gave him an incredulous look, "I must be channeling my inner Naruto right now, but come on, Drakkenville? Are you some kind of idiot?"

"Drakkenville is wonderful name!" defended Drakken.

Kim rolled her eyes, "You're taking over a state that is the size of a European country and you giving the name of some mid western suburb. Or is a podunk town in Arkansas?"

Shego chimed in, "I think Podunk town in Alabama is what you're looking for."

Drakken threw his hands up frustration, "Gah! Fine! I'll change the name! Shego, how much longer!"

"A few more minutes, Dr. D. The alarm will go off when we hit magma." informed Shego.

"Ha! Any second now, I will strike quickly and without mercy!" declared Drakken.

"Make that another forty-five minutes Dr. D." corrected Shego.

"Fine!" grumbled Drakken. "In forty-five minutes Wisconsin will be under my control and the Kingdom of Drakkopolis will be born!"

Shego let out a sigh of annoyance as she pressed down on the intercom button, "Drakkopolis? Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Damn you buffoon!" screamed Drakken.

"He's not even here." dryly reminded Kim.

"Yes, but somehow someway, he is the source of my mockery!" bellowed Drakken.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto leaned out the window of a blue sedan and let out a sneeze.

"You coming down with something?" asked Detective Sacks.

"Naw, I don't get sick. Someone must be talking about me." replied Naruto.

Detective Sacks rolled his eyes, "Sure."

The two-radio then cut in, _**'This is dispatch, we've got an incoming call car 2374. Do you copy?'**_

Naruto gave Sacks a smirk as he picked up the two-way radio, "Copy loud and clear, dispatch. This is Special Investigator Stoppable, what can I do ya for?"

To Naruto's surprise it was Wade who cut in on the line, "Naruto it's Wade! Kim's in trouble! She stumbled upon Drakken's lair inside the giant cheese wheel, but I've lost contact. She's needs your help."

Naruto let out a sigh of annoyance, "I told her to just let it be, no world domination plan could take fruit from inside a giant cheese wheel. But no, Miss Busy Body Know-it-all just had to check it out for herself."

"Well, it looks your choice is no choice at all." stated Sacks as he pulled over to a stop.

Naruto bumped fists with the detective before exiting the vehicle, "Yep, we've had a good run Sacks. Good luck with that FBI thing."

Sacks let out a chuckle, "Yeah, best 45 minutes of my life. Good luck with that world saving thing."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim continued to try free herself from her restraints, but it was to no avail. Dr. Drakken strolled back over to rub it in her face.

"Don't even bother. Dr. Drakken is about to write the Midwest a prescription for molten lava." He then turned up to Shego in the control tower, "Shego, I'm still waiting!"

"Go grab a cup of coffee or something, I'm working here!" retorted Shego.

"Excuse me, I need to go chew out my employees." grumbled Drakken as he stomped over to his command center. Drakken got right in the face of one of the henchman at the controls, "Drill faster! I could have built an entire robot army in the time it's taking you to penetrate the Earth's crust! You're ruining my perfect plan!"

The henchman's response was cut off as the a projectile nailed him in the back of the head, enshrouded his face with gas and knocking him out cold.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, stopping your plans is easier than solving the mystery on an episode of Blue's Clues. In fact they should just get rid of the dog and give you the show." echoed the voice of Naruto throughout the building.

"Who's there! Come out and show yourself!" shouted Drakken.

Naruto adopted a much deeper tone, "I am God! I command you to have Shego engage Kim Possible in wrestling match in ring of melted cheese!"

"Why in the hell would I do that!" exclaimed Drakken.

"Do you like dudes or something?" questioned Naruto. "Not that there's anything wrong with that..."

"I AM NOT GAY!" roared Drakken.

"Someone's getting a little defensive..." responded Naruto.

Shego just shook her head, "Kimmie's backup sure does know how to push your buttons..."

It finally dawned on Drakken who he was talking to.

"Surrender now buffoon! Or face my wrath!" bellowed Drakken.

Shego cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look.

"I mean Shego's wrath." he quickly corrected.

"Surrender? Riddle me this Dr. Drakken, how do you fit an elephant into a Safeway bag?" countered Naruto.

Dr. Drakken gave it some thought before his face settled on a blank look, "Outside of some sort of shrink ray, I don't know. How?"

"You take the 'f' out of safe and you take the 'f' out of way." responded Naruto.

"Ha! There is no 'f' in way!" taunted Drakken.

"Exactly!" declared Naruto.

Drakken gave Shego a befuddled look, "I don't get it."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you really that cheesy, there is no effing way?"

"Hey, it ain't easy being cheesy!" quipped Naruto.

"Oh, nice set up!" congratulated Kim, now free of her restraints. Thanks to Naruto's distraction, Rufus was able to sneak over to press the button to release her.

Drakken let out a growl of frustration, "Damn you buffoon! Enough of this nonsense! Let's get this show on the road! Deploy the barrel and activate the magma pumps! Shego-"

His green clad assistant cut him off as she jumped down from the laser control center, "I know, I know. Let's dance princess! Time to teach you a lesson!"

"With that stolen coat weighing you down? In your dreams." retorted Kim.

Shego charged Kim, the redhead dodged swipes from her plasma covered claws and countered with a few Kung-fu combinations over own and that Shego was hard pressed to avoid. As Shego and Kim leaped from crate to crate in the lair engaged in dead even hand-to-hand battle, Rufus rejoined Naruto as he swung down from up high, his grappling gun in one hand and nearly identical looking gas gun in the other. As soon as he landed he made a beeline for the command center, making sure to take out as he many henchman as he could along the way with the semi-automatic stink weapon.

"Come on! Yes there's the magma!" exclaimed Draggen is the chamber valve for his magma canon loaded with a molten substance.

He was so focused on that, that he didn't notice Naruto's arrival in the control center for the laser drill until it was to late. As Rufus went to work reeking havoc on as many buttons he could find, Naruto took control of the laser drills aiming mechanism.

"Like peeing in the snow." joked Naruto. Rufus rolled along the console laughing as Naruto proceeded to write his name in the cheese, making to sure to destroy tons of Drakken's machinery in the process.

"You're too late!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken as he saw the magma pump finish loading to full capacity. "Eat magma Milwaukee!"

"Not likely." muttered Naruto as Drakken smashed the button to activate the weapon.

His assertion was proven correct as melted cheese oozed out of the canon.

"Where's my magma!" roared Drakken as he saw the cheese overflowing the canon and pouring back into the building.

"Like I told you! Easier than a Blues Clues mystery!" taunted Naruto.

"Cheese! Don't tell me this building is actually made of cheese! I thought it was a cheese covered building!" bellowed Drakken.

Naruto gave him a flat look, "That's what this place is famous for! It says so on the huge billboard out front!"

"I thought it was just a gimmick!" cried out Drakken as he was washed away by a wave of cheese.

Naruto leaped down from the command center and kicked off the top a crate floating by and using it as a make shift board to surf across the cheese.

"KP, Duck!" shouted Naruto as he fired his gas gun.

The redhead ducked and a Shego was promptly nailed in the face with stink gas, sending her falling off the crate and into the flooding cheese.

"So that's what happened to my old grappling gun." murmured Kim as she pulled out her new hair dryer/ grappler and followed Naruto as he swung by with his own grappling gun in his other hand.

"This isn't over!" shouted Dr. Drakken. "Kim Possible, you think you're all bluh-"

The mad scientist trademark declaration was cut off as he sunk beneath the cheese.

"But you're not!" finished Naruto in his Drakken imitation as they ran through a cheese hole tunnel out of the building.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto and Kim stood across the street with their heads cocked to the side as the got a good look at the new form of the cheese wheel now that the melted cheese solidified. Oddly enough it looked like some sort slanted tower of cheese.

Kim couldn't help but laugh, "What are the odds of this happening?"

"I guess they can rename it the leaning tower of Cheeza." suggested Naruto.

On his shoulder Rufus let out a disappointed sigh at so much cheese going to waste.

"Thanks for the save earlier." said Kim.

After getting no response, she figured he was still a little peeved from before.

"And I'm sorry for quitting. I guess I was tad bit annoyed at you calling the shots and singularly focused on getting that jacket and not taking the job seriously." she added.

"Sure, whatever you say Kim." replied Naruto absently.

She turned to him with a puzzled look only to find him not even paying attention to her as he stared back at the melted remains of the cheese wheel. Kim painfully flicked him in the ear after she followed his line of sight and caught him staring at the squirming ass of Shego as she was trying to free herself from the cheese.

"Ow! Save your ass, and this is the thanks I get?" grumbled Naruto.

"It wasn't my ass that you seemed to be so interested in just now." quipped Kim.

Naruto frowned at her before a devilish smirk formed on his face, "Fine, the next time you space out while ogling Mankey, it is so on."

Kim narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." countered Naruto.

* * *

This chapter took forever for some reason. I've got nothing clever to wrap this up with. Perhaps you have something? Put it in a review.


	7. Duff the Weedman

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

**Duff the Weedman**

"Okay! Great practice everyone! We're done for the day." announced Kim as the Middleton High Cheer Squad finished their final practice routine. Most of the girls headed off towards the showers, with exception of Bonnie, who strolled over to Kim.

"Kim, can we chat?" asked the brunette.

The redhead let out a sigh of annoyance, "Yes, Bonnie. I have time for everyone on the squad, even you. What's your ish?"

"It's actually your ish, you seem tired!" exclaimed Bonnie with what Kim easily detected as fake concern.

Kim took a seat on the bleachers and decided to play along with it anyway, "Well, I did fly in from Bolivia this morning. Had to rescue a foreign diplomat, it was no big."

"That's good and all, but you have to ask yourself, did you give the squad one hundred ten percent today?" questioned Bonnie.

Kim narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "One hundred twenty percent, Bonnie."

"Well, I think the squad deserves some who gives like, one hundred thirty!" declared Bonnie.

"Some one like, you?" retorted Kim as she crossed her arms over he chest.

"Yes, someone like me!" responded Bonnie as she mimicked Kim.

Kim just shook her head, "If you think you deserve to be captain, take it to the squad. If they want Bonnie instead of Kim, super for Bonnie."

"Well then go ahead miss smug-mug, but I will be captain." proclaimed Bonnie.

The two girls got right in each other faces glaring, neither backing down from the other. Of course this was too perfect a moment for Naruto pass up when he walked into the gym.

"RAWR! Yeah cat fight! Pull her hair! Rip her top off! Yeah cat fight!" cheered Naruto.

The girls suddenly turned their glares onto Naruto.

"No cat fight? You're going to kiss and make up?" questioned Naruto.

"Na-ru-to!" growled both girls.

"Well, I think it's time for me to hit the showers!" shouted Naruto as he hurried over to the boys locker room. A moment after entering, he stuck his head back out and grinned at them, "You ladies are always welcome to join if you'd like."

He ducked his head back inside to dodge a pair of thrown shoes.

"Standing Invitation!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been hours since Bonnie's challenge and Kim was still completely tweaked about it.

"Bonnie is just wasting her time, she doesn't stand a chance! She wants to come after my captain seat? Let's her try it." confidently declared Kim as she and Naruto strolled out of Bueno Nacho.

"Meh, be careful what you wish for. If Bonnie wasn't well...Bonnie, she'd might actually give you a little trouble with this captain thing. If she got off her ass and actually did something besides complain about everything you do, she has more time to devote to the squad than you." countered Naruto.

Kim waved off his concern, "But, like you said she's Bonnie, she's full of hot air."

Rufus voiced his opinion by giving Bonnie a big thumbs down and blowing a raspberry.

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about." surmised Naruto. He then spotted something shiny on the ground, "Hey a quarter! Lucky!"

As the blond leaned down to pick up the loose change he spotted the ground beneath Kim starting to shift. He quickly shoved her out of the way, only to fall down the opening trap door himself. Kim managed to grab Rufus before he fell in and the trap door closed up, but Naruto dropped down a short vertical tunnel into a cylindrical pod that sealed up and shot off down a tube tunnel.

"Whoo-hoo!" cheered Naruto as he went flying around several twists and turns, finding the experience even more enjoyable than a roller coaster. The bottom of the pod started to catch fire as it picked up even more speed until it suddenly came to a halt and the end of path with a few other pod transports lined up next to it.

Releasing he could be in possible enemy territory, Naruto assumed a defensive stance and pulled out the only weapon on his person, "I have a spoon and I know how to use it!"

Suddenly the door the the pod opened and as he carefully stepped out, a dark haired women in a form fitting uniform with an eye patch walked up to him.

Only one thing ran through Naruto's mind at this moment, _'MILF!'_

"Naruto Stoppable, you're even better than we thought. We were trying to bring in your associate Kim Possible. Nevertheless you will suffice for this debriefing and I'll leave it to you to get her up too speed." informed the woman.

Hot older woman or not, she still hadn't made it clear where her loyalties lie, "Bring her in to get up to speed on what?"

Noticing he still had his guard up, she realized he still didn't realize where he was, "No worries, you are among friends. Welcome to the Global Justice Network!"

This Naruto did not expect as he went slack-jawed, "What? No freaking way!"

"Affirmative freaking way." she replied as she shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Director, the head of GJ."

Another pod quickly came down another of the transport tubes and out stepped a male agent with dark hair, who appeared to be of Asian decent.

Dr. Director introduced him, "This is Will Du, our number one agent."

Naruto gave the frowning dark haired agent a glance and immediately pegged him by the look on his face that said, 'Hi! I'm a complete an utter tool!'

He gave Agent Du a nod stuck out his hand, which Agent Du promptly ignored.

_'Yep, a complete fucking tool.'_ thought Naruto.

"Follow, me." ordered Dr. Director.

Dr. Director lead them into a large conference room for the debriefing. She turned on the slide projector and used the remote to bring up a photo of a man with slicked back blond hair and glasses. Agent Du frowned at the casual manner in which Naruto leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table.

"This is Professor Sylvan Green, " began Dr. Director. "In the 1960s he developed a top secret project-"

"Called the Sirenita guided-missile tracking/defense system." finished Naruto with yawn.

Dr. Director let out a gasp of surprise, "Where did you get that information?"

Naruto shrugged, "Had to research it for the accursed extra homework of one Vice Principal Steve Barkin. He has his own A&E biography, plus a military channel special."

"Oh." was Dr. Director's surprised response. She quickly moved onto the next slide to continue the debriefing. It switched to a picture of a balding grey haired photo of the professor riding a lawn mower, "This is a photo of the professor now. He's-"

"Missing?" finished Naruto.

Dr. Director gave him another shocked look, "Don't tell me that was on TV too?"

Naruto snorted, "No, that was just plain obvious."

"Naruto, what would you say to you and Kim helping Agent Du find Professor Green?" asked Dr. Director.

Naruto shot Agent Du a quick glance, "Do you have to order him to speak? Or is he an android not capable of speech?"

"Fourteen different languages, thirty-two regional dialects." responded Will with a smirk..

"What up dawg?" greeted Naruto.

Will gave him a blank look, "Huh?"

"Ha! Why didn't you make it thirty-three? Ebonics too difficult for ya?" taunted Naruto.

Agent Du turned to Dr. Director, "Permission to speak, Madam Director?"

When she nodded he continued,"You honestly expect me to work with some amateur cheerleader and her crazy sidekick? This is ridiculous."

Naruto to exception to this, "Hold it there Officer Don't! First of all, Naruto Stoppable has never been, nor will he ever be a sidekick! The only reason we're called Team Possible is because Team Stoppable is just a horrible name. Secondly, there's no way I'm working with this guy until he gets that operation."

"What operation?" questioned Dr. Director.

"The one removing the massive stick shoved up his ass." stated Naruto with a completely serious face.

It was only her years of experience that enabled Dr. Director to show only a small outward smirk while she inwardly laughed her ass off. Unaccustomed to dealing with someone like Naruto, Will Du launched into a tirade declaring all of his accomplishments and why he shouldn't have to put up with amateurs like Naruto. Naruto just tuned him out completely, pretending to clean his ear out with his pinky until Agent Du finished.

The blond just turned away from the agent to his boss, "You know what? I'm just going to enjoy laughing my ass off as Kim run circles around him. You want us Dr. Director? You got us."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day Kim was most certainly peeved when she found out Naruto had intercepted her Global Justice transport. All of her concern for his disappearance had instantly evaporated into jealousy.

"I still can't believe you stole my GJ transport!" ranted Kim as they exited school for the day.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, save somebody from a possible death trap and this is thanks you get. Believe me when I tell you, GJ leaves a lot to be desired, especially their agents. They're a bunch of tools, KP."

The turned around the corner from the school and came face to face with Will Du.

"Miss Possible, are you ready to assist me with my investigation?" questioned Agent Du.

Naruto snorted, "See what I mean?"

Kim narrowed her eyes at Agent Du, "Assist you? Your investigation? Let's get one thing straight, we are doing you a favor. You will treat us as equals."

"Trying to out Kim, Kim? There's a losing battle if I ever saw one." joked Naruto.

Rufus nodded in agreement from his shoulder, "Uh-huh, Uh-huh."

At the sight of the naked mole rat, Agent Du tapped a button on his watch before speaking into it, "Note, subject seems to carry hairless rodent on person."

Naruto was not to be out done, "You think you're all fancy with your little GJ watch, huh? Meet Wade Load's patented Watchie-Talkie 5000! Puts that piece of crap to shame."

"This watch is standard issue for all top Global Justice agents." stated Will.

The two seemingly entered a Mexican Standoff against each other, holding their watches up as if to make it obvious who's was superior.

"Wade made the watch and the Kimmunicator. Kim obviously got first pick, and I personally think I got the better end of the deal." declared Naruto.

Both aimed their watches at each other and spoke simultaneously, "You think your watch is all that, but can it do this?"

The both pressed the buttons, Agent Du's launching a taser, while Naruto's fired a pellet of stink gas. Each was knocked out cold.

Kim face-palmed, "Idiots..."

After waiting impatiently for them to wake up for several minutes, she went over to give them a literal kick start when the both suddenly jumped up and assumed defensive stances.

Tired of their antics, Kim took charge, "Come on you two, we've got work to do."

As she walked off she ran right into another source of annoyance.

"Missed you at practice, Bonnie." taunted Kim.

"Sorry K, I was setting up the squads new fundraiser." replied Bonnie as she handed Kim a box of chocolate bars.

Kim narrowed her eyes at bonnie. "What fundraiser?"

"I know your 'world saving' business keeps you busy and all, but ya think maybe you could sell a box?" asked Bonnie.

Kim smirked, "Sell a box? Oh, I should have no problem."

"Super!" replied Bonnie as a eighteen wheeler pulled up to the side walk honking its horn. It's trailer sported the same logo as the chocolate box.

"I'm hoping to sell a few myself!" gloated Bonnie as she hopped inside before it drove away. "Later, much."

"Wow, it looks like she's actually going all out." muttered Naruto.

Kim scoffed at the notion, "Who's she trying to fool? There is no way she is going to sell all that. Let's just get on with the mission."

Naruto let out a sigh, "Ah, reminds of when I was in the nerd selling business."

"I remember that! What were you selling candy for last year?" questioned Kim.

Naruto shook his head, "Not Nerds the candy Kim, nerds as in nerds. Jocks need help with homework and tests, nerds need protection. I put them together for a small finders fee. Technically it meant I was more like an agent, but selling nerds sounded cooler. Plus it was a good cover since everyone thought I was selling candy. Good times, good times..."

_'He's supposed to be one of the good guys?'_ thought Agent Du.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that afternoon the two teens and one Global Justice agent found themselves at the kitchen table of Possible house discussing the details of the mission.

"Hi, Kimmie! Who's you're new friend?" asked Anne as she walked into the kitchen.

Will stood up and bowed, "Agent Will Du, Dr. Possible. It's a honor to meet you mam."

She gave him a surprised look, "You know me?"

"Your recent paper on the application of lasers in sub-cranial exploration was fascinating." He replied before quickly adding, "And the photograph did not do you justice."

_'Playing the suck up card on my turf? Watch and learn...'_ thought Naruto as he jumped into the conversation. "Well, I think the more pertinent aspect of her Resume is being the Tri-City Mother of the year runner-up three times. The only reason she hasn't one the award is to the very questionable relationship between one Mrs. June Roberson and the committee chairman."

Anne gasped, "So, I was right about the rumors?"

Naruto grinned, "You were more than right, let me just say that Wade has videotape of certain hotel meetings and audio recordings of outside their hotel room doors. I'm looking at the new Tri-City Mother of the year."

Anne pumped her fist, "Yes! Just wait until Mai hears about this!"

Naruto gave Will a smirk that said, _'Naruto 1 Agent Don't 0'_.

Kim glared at her mother, "Mom, we're trying to find a missing scientist here!"

"Good luck Kimmie." said Anne as she gave her pat on the shoulder. "Have fun kids."

As soon as her Mom left the room, Kim placed the Kimmunicator on the middle of the table.

"Wade, did you get the data?"

"Oh, I got it. A complete holographic simulation of missing professors home!"

A display lens slid out the top of the Kimmunicator and rendered a three-dimensional hologram of the house on the table.

"I've already examined the crime scene." sneered Agent Du.

"We haven't." retorted Kim. "Wade, enlarge the point of entry."

"Classic blow a hole in the wall method." commented Naruto as the entry point rendered into view.

Kim spotted an odd spec next to the explosion site on the wall, "Wade, what's that?"

"I don't know. Let me isolate and enlarge it...now lets fill in the blanks with an extrapolation routine..." Wade worked his magic on the computers and son the spec of material was rendered into a entire golf ball.

Agent Du tried to dismiss the discovery, "Professor Green was retired, many retired people golf."

"Yeah, but why is their a golf fragment? Unless that walls was stacked with shelves of golfballs there's no reason for that fragment to be embedded there." countered Naruto.

Kim had a different train of thought, "Wade, does Professor Green show up on any online discussion groups?"

"Yeah, he's all over the map with gardening, botany, and even experimental fertilizer. His lawn won the blue grass ribbon three years in a row!" exclaimed Wade.

Will abruptly cut off the connection to Wade, "Goodbye, Wade. Stop wasting my time, the man was captured for his weapons expertise."

"He was a weapons expert in the sixties! All his knowledge is outdated!" exclaimed Kim in frustration.

"Besides, none his knowledge is secret anymore. You can find in a library or on the net!" added Naruto.

An annoyed Agent Du stood and turned to leave, "Working with you two amateurs is a complete waste of my time."

"Hold it there, Agent Dumbass. You don't want to leave just yet." quipped Naruto with a smirk.

Will clenched his fist as he froze in his tracks, "And why is that?"

"I haven't told you about the other trace element detected at the scene." answered Kim.

"What is it?" asked Agent Du.

"Hyperactic Acid, an experimental fertilizer found only on the black market." she replied casually.

"The black market, huh? There's only one place and one man to get to low down on Black Market gardening supplies. Time for a little trip to the Cloak 'N Dagger Cafe." announced Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the trio entered the cafe Naruto nodded over to the short heavyset balding man with dark hair in a beige suit, "Big Daddy Brotherson, not a deal goes down without him getting a cut of it. And as you can see, he likes to get a very big cut."

Agent Du quickly brushed passed them, "Excuse me, amateurs."

Kim frowned while Naruto smirked, "Please, show us how it's done."

"Are you Big Daddy?" asked Agent Du.

"That depends..." replied Big Daddy.

"I have no time for games." stated Agent Du.

Big Daddy grinned, "That's too bad. I was going to suggest you and my friend play thud."

Will gave him a puzzled look, "Thud?"

Big Daddy clapped and a large man emerged from the darkened passageway behind him. Moments later, Agent Du was sent flying out the window.

Big Daddy started snickering, "I love that game!"

Naruto let out a chuckle as he and Kim strolled up to Big Daddy, "Thud, huh? Big Mike always gets a kick out of that one. The legendary BDB! How ya doin' big guy!"

Big Daddy found his face familiar, but couldn't quit place it, "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with Big Mike, Big Fat Paulie's kid. We met at Paulie's birthday last year." replied Naruto.

Big Daddy scratched his chin in thought, "There was Jimmy, and Tommy and Me...Anthony Stabile and Frankie Carbone...then there was Mo Black's brother Fat Andy...Oh and Pete the Killa' who is Sal the Butcher's brother...then the Razor, Mr. T ,and Big Fat Paulie...oh yeah Big Mike's crazy friend! Ha! You turned White Mike's nephew orange! That was hilarious! Always hated that little punk..."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that guy was an asshole. So, can you help us out with this thing? We're trying to track down somebody whose been in the market for..."

"Hyperactic Acid." finished Kim.

"I wish I could, I really wish I could, but this establishment has one rule of business, client confidentiality. My hands are tied." replied Big Daddy.

"Business, huh?" pondered Naruto. "Perhaps we can make a deal, right Kim?"

Catching his hint, Kim pulled out a bar of chocolate and ran it right across his nose.

Big Daddy broke out into a sweet, "Is that Milk Chocolate..."

Kim took a sniff of it as well before smirking, "With Chewy nougat."

Naruto put the icing on the cake, "She's also got caramel...a whole box worth..."

Big Daddy didn't stand a chance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Got the name and sold Bonnie's box of chocolate. All in all not a bad day's work." declared Kim as they exited the cafe.

Agent Du was waiting outside for them, tapping his foot impatiently, "Well?"

"Well what?" responded Naruto.

"What's the name?" demanded Agent Du.

"What? You need help from us amateurs?" mocked Naruto.

Kim answered him, "Duff Killigan."

"This guy sounds like a whopping bowl of bad ramen." grumbled Naruto.

"My GJ portable database will tell us all we need to know about him. It's standard issue for all _top_ agents." smugly informed Agent Du.

"You've already seen the Kimmunicator. Specially designed, just for me!" mocked Kim.

Naruto looked on in awe is they rapidly typed away at both devices.

"It's like some sort of nerd off." muttered Naruto. He then realized the golden opportunity, "Man, I could made a boatload of cash selling a popular cheerleader nerd? That's like the holy grail of nerds!"

"He was born in Scotland." announced Kim.

"Former professional golfer!" quickly added Will.

"Dude!" exclaimed Naruto as he caught sight of a shadowy figure looming a block behind them on a suspended walkway.

"Banned from every golf course in the world...even mini golf." stated Will.

"For excessive displays of temper!" quickly elaborated Kim.

Naruto interjected, "And he's about to go Eilen Woods on us! And we don't have time for this!"

"FOUR!" shouted Duff as he launched a golf ball in their direction.

"Weapon of choice..." began Agent Du.

"Exploding golf ball." finished Kim.

Just as the ball was about to land at their feet, Naruto slid in between them and kicked it straight up into the air, where it exploded safely high above the roof tops. By the time the explosion cleared up, Killigan was gone.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Once again, hacky-sack saved my life. You alright down there buddy?"

Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket, his lips covered in chocolate and an empty wrapper in one paw as he gave a thumbs up with the other.

"Aw, man! I was saving that!" grumbled Naruto.

"It all makes sense now. The exploding golf ball at the crime scene, the attack on us, Killigan is our man." announced Agent Du.

"Thank you, Agent Obvious." remarked Kim and Naruto simultaneously.

Naruto was quicker to the trigger, "Jinx, you owe me ramen!"

"Only one bowl!" clarified Kim as she pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we're after a rouge golfer named Duff Killigan. We need the location of his lair."

"Did I hear you correctly? You said rouge golfer?" replied a befuddled Wade.

Kim just shook her head, "I know, major weird." The redhead then put away the Kimmunicator, "Naruto, we're headed back to Middleton."

"Time to gloat about how you sold your chocolate and Bonnie still has tons of her own? I'm all down for that!" replied a grinning Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

To Kim's utter shock, the next day she discovered that Bonnie had indeed sold all her chocolate. On top of that she supplied the squad with new uniforms, now gold in color. To finish it off, Bonnie introduced a new cheer that the squad just finished practicing.

"That's what giving one hundred and fifty percent looks like Kim." gloated Bonnie.

"Be careful there Bonnie, wouldn't want you to overdo it. I hear at one sixty you spontaneously combust." remarked Kim defiantly.

"Kim, we got the location for Duff's lair." interrupted Naruto.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll handle everything here." smugly declared Bonnie as she strolled back over to the rest of the squad.

"Ugh!" growled Kim in annoyance as she turned to march away.

"I have to admit, she is really wearing that new uniform..." muttered Naruto as he watched Bonnie's retreating form.

As Kim turned her glare on him, he quickly added, "The whole is squad looking especially foxy in them."

Kim simply grabbed him be the collar and dragged him off, "Let's go!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Bonnie has never been this good! How could she come up with all of this stuff for the squad!" shouted Kim.

"I told you before, if she actually put her mind to it, she could be a potential problem. She has way more free time on her hands." reminded Naruto. "No need to be so tweaked."

"I am not tweaked!" grunted Kim as she pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we need a ride!"

Wade queued in on her agitated tone, "What's got you so tweaked?"

"For the last time, I am not tweaked! Ride!" retorted Kim.

Wade simply pointed up. The duo and mole rat looked up to see a red hover jet pull in overhead.

"What in the..." muttered Naruto in awe.

"Wade how did you get a hold of one of these!" exclaimed a smiling Kim.

That smile was quickly erased as Agent Du walked up holding a remote, "The GJ hover jet, standard issue..."

"For all top agents. I get it already." grumbled Kim.

Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Man, I don't care how much of a douche you are, this is one sweet ride! Though, you may want to ton down the whole 'Top Agent' thing. It makes it sound like you're over compensating for being light in the pants. But if you are overcompensating, then play on playa!"

The Naruto logic just flew right by Will, "Wha?"

It would be several days before it later finally clicked in and he would be forced to take out his frustrations on some no-name Global Justice trainee.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the location of island housing Killigan's lair came into view, the irony of the situation dawned on Naruto. Naruto started off with a low chuckle, but he soon broke out in to full on laughter, unable to contain himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Kim.

"Killigan's Island! Bwhahahaha!" roared Naruto as he fell on his ass from laughing so hard.

Kim and Will both gave him a blank look before shaking their heads and turning back ahead.

Naruto pouted, "You guys suck. I need to hang out with Ron again soon. We could do a Gilligan's Weekend Marathon again..."

Kim and Will both gave each other a dumfounded look as they thought, _'Again? Why would you do it in the first place?'_

They soon landed on the isle and entered the Scottish style building in the center of it. They quickly made their through the set out double doors that just screamed dungeon.

Agent Du was still stuck on his weapons theory, "Killigan must have Green here working on some kind of missile system."

Kim rolled here eyes, "No chance. Professor Green's green thumb is the reason behind all of this."

Naruto nodded, "Killigan kidnaps Green and then buys tons of Hyperactic Acid. Coincidence? No freaking way."

Kim elaborated even further, "The acid is the same type that Green had been experimenting with at his home to grow his award winning lawn."

"Some sort of super grass, huh?" pondered Naruto.

All around the area, things were covered in a thick layer of grass. Naruto thought he'd spotted a dog moving underneath some of it.

"Over here! I think I found Professor Green!" shouted Kim. She was standing next to a tall pod shaped patch of grass that Naruto and Will hurried over to.

"Profesor, are you alright?" asked Kim.

"HMM! GRMMM!" were the grunts that came from the pod.

Naruto pulled Rufus out of his pocket and put him on his shoulder, "Rufus, you're up buddy."

Rufus gave him a thumbs up as he leaped from Naruto's shoulder to the top of the pod. Sticking out his tiny, yet sharp claws he cut into the grass and slid down the pod to the floor, cutting it open in the process. A thankful Professor Green freed himself from the grass as he coughed and gasped for air._  
_

"Thank you! Killigan trapped me in my own super fast growing grass!" exclaimed Sylvan.

"Really, how interesting..." said Kim as she gave Agent Du a smug look.

Will ignored her as he stepped forward, "Professor Green, I'm Agent Will Du. We need to debrief on any weapons systems Killigan may have acquired."

"What are you talking about? Anything he would want to know about my weapons work could be found in a public library." replied Professor Green.

"He's after the super grass." laughed Naruto.

"What could he possibly want with super grass?" retorted Will.

The door at the top of the stairs next to them suddenly opened, revealing Duff jumping up and down excitedly while waving his hand, "Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!"

"Duff Killigan is planning..." began Kim only to be cut off by Naruto.

"KP, I've got this one all figured out. It's far worse than anything you could have possibly imagined. He's going to become the new worldwide drug kingpin!" declared Naruto.

"What!" shouted everyone as they looked at him as if he was insane.

Naruto continued on unperturbed, "The name Duff Killigan! It's a pun on Duff Kill-again! He's going to use the super fast growing grass to corner the market on Weed. The only question is who'd he kill before to become Duff Kill-again? The answer, is of course Hector Jimenez and the Venezuelan cartel. He's going to start by rebuilding from the remains of their drug operation!"

"What are you talkin' about? Why would I go and do a crazy thing like that for?" yelled Duff in his thick Scottish accent.

"It's in your blood! Like the Lucky Charms Leprechaun! I mean come on, pink hearts, yellow moons, green clovers, orange stars? That Leprechaun's on acid!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm Scottish not Irish, ya moron!" yelled Duff. "This laddie's got a couple screws loose."

"As I was saying before, he plans to use the super grass to turn the world into one giant golf course." stated Kim.

"That's right lassie!" responded Duff.

"That's so fucking lame!" yelled Naruto. "My plan was much better! Think of all that weed! You could turn factory's into city wide hot boxes! The Scottish Mr. Nice Guy!"

"I have no interest in smokin' blunts laddie. Alcohol is more up my alley. I'm turning the world in to my own personal golf course!" announced Duff.

"That's insane." muttered Will.

"Let's just see if you can get a tee time!" taunted Duff.

Agent Du rushed up the stairs only for Duff to shut the door in his face. He tugged mightily on the door, but couldn't get it to open.

"Having a hard time?" mocked Kim as she trolled up and cut the door open with tube of lipstick than had been turned into a small cutting laser courtesy of Wade. "Ladies first!"

"I knew you'd be up for the challenge lassie!" greeted Duff once she walked into the next room.

Agent Du suddenly ran right past her at Duff, who was leaning on his golf bag. The kilt wearing golfer whipped out a seven iron and tripped up Will, sending him tumbling into a rug where he got tangled up.

Duff gave him an amused look, "I'm not so sure about that one."

"Mr. Killigan, put down the golf clubs." ordered Kim.

Duff grabbed his golf bag and stepped back a few steps and sat it behind him, "You won't even be able to pry them out my cold dead hands lassie!"

A bunch of golf balls littered floor between them and Duff pulled out a three wood and started hacking away. Kim leaped up to chandelier and hung on to dodge the attacks. Agent Du wasn't so lucky. As soon as he untangled himself from the rug, he was struck by a stray golf ball and knocked out cold. This was the scene that Naruto and Professor walked in on. Naruto rushed Duff, who tried to trip him like he did Agent Du, but Naruto leaped over the club and managed to get his hands on a nine iron from Duff's bag.

"Hands of my clubs laddie!" yelled Duff as he took a swing at Naruto.

The blond blocked with the nine iron as the duo entered a sword fight with the golf clubs.

"Dude! Why are you wearing a skirt? What the hell man!" exclaimed Naruto.

"It's a kilt!" shouted Duff.

"It's a skirt!" shouted Naruto.

"A kilt!" yelled the golfer.

"A skirt!" hollered the blond.

"Kilt!"

"Skirt!"

"Kilt!"

"Rabbit season!" yelled Naruto.

"Duck season!" shouted Duff.

Naruto then suddenly dove away from him.

"Elmer Fudd!" roared Kim as she surprised Duff and sent him flying a with a spinning kick. He landed next to the fire place and slowly got back up.

"I'd love to stick around and play a round of sudden death, but I can't let the grass grow beneath my feet!" Duff turned a small emblem on the top of the fireplace and disappeared beneath a secret tunnel that opened up under his feet before closing up quickly.

"Come on! He's getting away!" shouted Kim as she ran for the door with Naruto, Agent Du, and Professor Green right behind her.

As soon they got outside they spotted Killigan escaping in a blimp colored in the pattern of his kilt.

"We've got to get to the hover jet!" exclaimed Will as he took off towards it.

"Wait!" yelled Kim. "Slow down!"

Will stopped and turned back to her. "What! He's getting away!" he whined.

"Duff probably loaded this place with booby traps. You've got to be more careful!" warned Kim.

"You know what, you're both amateurs." mocked the voice of Naruto.

They both turned to glare at him, but he and Professor Green simply pointed down. They looked down to find themselves sinking in quicksand.

"Falling into a sand trap, how pathetic." muttered Naruto.

By the time Naruto and Professor Green got them free and they all got back on to the hover jet, Duff was long gone.

Will turned from the controls, "Professor-"

Kim turned his head back around, "You, focus on driving. Any idea of Killigan's target Professor?"

"Oh, yes! He intends to strike back at the first country that banned him from a golf course, Japan!" informed Professor Green.

"Japan is a ramen nation. No one touches a ramen nation on my watch!" bellowed Naruto as the light suddenly dimmed dramatically and shadowed his face. "Duff Killigan you're going down!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Killigan laughed as he ran through the streets of Tokyo spreading seeds along the ground and watering them with the super grass formula to produce copious amounts of wild grass. Green covered buildings and ground as far as the eye could see. Naruto let out a growl as he caught sight of a ramen stand covered in green as the hover jet landed. Naruto leaped out and ran off to parts unknown while Kim made a beeline for Duff.

"Killigan stop!" shouted Kim as she sprinted towards him.

"No way lassie! Not until the Pacific Rim is my new putting green!" taunted Duff as he spread more seed on the ground in front of him and watered it with the secret formula.

The grass sprung up wildly towards Kim, who leaped in the air to avoid being caught in it. The grass over took the hover jet, forcing Will to eject to escape. Duff dropped some exploding golf balls onto the ground and took aim at Kim, who danced back and forth to avoid being hit. The rapid fire of attacks soon left her short of breath.

"Ha! Looks like you're wearing down lassie!" taunted Duff as he took a huge back swing.

Will saw this as his opportunity to jump in as he leaped in front of Duff and fired his taser from his watch, only for it to bounce off Duff harmlessly.

Duff shook his head, "Are ya daft man?"

Before Duff could finish his swing, he turned his head at the sound of a lawn mower. To his horror he found Naruto driving around on a lawn mower, cutting up his grass.

"No! You're cutting it too short!" exclaimed Duff as he suddenly took aim at Naruto. The blond started free-wheeling it in the mower, doing all sorts of zig-zags and donuts to dodge Duff's explosive balls. Thankful for the short breather, Kim made a beeline for Duff only for him to turn his attention back to her.

"Bad move Lassie! No one dodges my short game!" exclaimed Duff as he fired an explosive ball at her.

Kim didn't even have to move as the ball sailed past her.

"You missed!" she shouted.

Duff just laughed in response, "It's a wedge lassie! It's got backspin!"

Kim took off running as the ball rolled back towards her only for it to suddenly change course thanks to Naruto driving by on the mower.

"Get off my lawn!" yelled Duff as he turned his attention back to Naruto, firing off ball after ball.

As Duff launched attacks at Naruto, Kim plucked up a cottony ball of seeds of a dandelion weed and blew it towards the Scotsman. He let out a sneeze as some got in his face.

"A wee weed, lassie? Is that the best you can do?" mocked Duff.

Kim's response was to drench his face with the super grass formula from his watering can.

Duff quickly realized the implications, "Oh no..."

He quickly found himself trapped in massive cottony ball of seeds.

Naruto pulled up to a stop at his golf bag, he and Rufus laughing their asses off at the sight of him.

"Oh man! He looks like a sheep! Fluff Killigan is more like it!" roared Naruto between laughs.

"Get this weed out of my mouthy!" exclaimed Duff as he spat out seed after seed.

Kim turned to Naruto and Rufus with a grin, "Anybody got five bucks for the neighbor kid?"

Naruto and Rufus started laughing even harder.

"Humor, amusing." observed Will.

Kim grabbed Will and shoved him back in the direction of his hover jet, "Okay, bye! Nice to meet you! Have to get home to get another thorn removed from my side."

"You won't get away from me lassie!" shouted Duff. Somehow moving despite being trapped in the weed, he leaped high into the air and dove at Kim.

"No one gets the drop on me!" shouted Naruto as he plucked a driver out of Duff's bag and took aim with one of Killigan's own explosive golf balls. "DYNAMIC DRIVE!"

The ball nailed Killigan in the chest and sent him flying for about fifty yards before it exploded. The smoking form of Killigan dropped to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

Naruto took a bow, "The master of unconventional weaponry strikes again! Muwhahahaha!"

Rufus joined him in his fake evil laughter, "Muwahahahaha!"

Will gave him a blank look, "That's the guy you have covering your back? I was wrong about him being a sidekick, but he's definitely crazy."

Kim shrugged, "When you're going up against super villains, crazy is a good thing."

"I guess I owe you guys an apology." stated Will.

"I'm glad you're a mature enough person to admit it." replied Kim with a smile as she shook his hand.

"You were of great assistance to my investigation." declared Will.

Kim yanked her hand back and leveled him with a glare, "Assistance? Were you paying attention at all this entire time?"

"Farewell, Kim Possible and Naruto Stoppable." said Will as he gave nod and departed.

"I can't believe that guy!" yelled Kim in frustration.

Naruto shrugged, "We solved the mission, he provided a hover jet to get from place to place. We could have done a lot worse for a chauffeur."

"Uh-huh, nice ride." agreed Rufus.

"But, he won't even consider that maybe somebody else deserves some credit! That somebody else can do a better job than he can!" ranted Kim.

Naruto just gave her a blank look, "The guy is a complete and utter tool. Who cares what he thinks?"

Kim chuckled and shook her head, "Good point."

"Now, why don't we head home." advised Naruto. "You still have to deal with Bonnie."

"Ah, don't remind me! She should just give it up!" growled Kim.

"Maybe Captain Bonnie isn't so bad, KP." stated Naruto.

She looked at him as if he was insane, "What?"

"Look at all the stuff she's done since she actually put a good effort forth. Plus, I bet motivated Bonnie is a lot easier to deal with than the Bonnie who just complains about everything you do." hinted Naruto.

"You might be right, if she's busy doing all this stuff, less time to annoy me..." pondered Kim, before she suddenly shot Naruto an accusing glance. "Wait a minute! You just like ogling the girls in the new uniforms."

Naruto didn't answer the question, "This isn't about me, Kim. It's about you and the squad."

Kim smirked, "You didn't deny it."

Naruto shrugged, "No intention of doing so. Think of this though, all the crap Bonnie gave you as captain..."

Kim's eyes lit up, "Turnabout is fair play..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let's just hurry up and do this already!" complained Bonnie as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't think it's fair to decide who's going to be captain without the whole squad present. Let's wait for Kim." advised Tara.

The brunette scoffed at the notion, "It's not like her being here is going to make a difference. I want this captain thing decided now!"

It was at that moment that Kim walked into the gym, "Relax Bon-Bon, I'm right here."

Naruto leaned against the entryway to the gym, awaiting the upcoming fireworks with great anticipation.

"Let's do it." challenged Bonnie.

"Fine by me." replied Kim with a coy smile. "I'll go first and I vote for Bonnie."

"No way-wait, what? You're voting for me?" responded a befuddled Bonnie.

"I think you've done a terrific job with the fundraising, the new uniforms and the new cheer. I think you're the right girl for the job." explained Kim. "You rock Bonnie."

Bonnie couldn't believe it, "Really?"

Kim nodded in agreement, "Yes, all in favor of Bonnie as the new captain?"

The squad all voiced their approval of the motion.

Kim gave her a pat on the shoulder, "You worked really hard for this."

"Yes, I did." replied Bonnie as she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over with."

Kim shook her head, "Bonnie, you're the captain now! The hard work is just beginning. Girls! Now that Bonnie is the new captain you can direct an cares, concerns, or suggestions to her."

The squad immediately gathered around Bonnie and started peppering her with requests all at once. Kim had easily managed to put a stop to this at the beginning of her captaincy, but with a new captain it was open season.

"I think we should all do something different with our hair, there's a new style-"

"I want new shoes from-"

"I want a solo routine!"

"My boyfriend just got promoted to varsity on the baseball team, so I think we should start cheering at their games too."

"These uniforms are okay, but I was thinking something more glittery and-"

Kim was now standing next to Naruto, who was laughing his ass off at the look on Bonnie's face.

"How long to you giver her?" he asked Kim.

The redhead grinned, "Two weeks tops."

"Kim! You did this to me on purpose!" shouted Bonnie from amidst the girls gathered around her, still going on and on with changes they wanted to make to the squad.

Kim just gave her an innocent look, causing Naruto to laugh even harder.

"This is not funny Naruto! I'll get you for this Kim!" screamed Bonnie.

"But Bonnie, you asked for this." replied Kim, her voice dripping with faked sincerity.

* * *

For those of you wondering, there will be one more chapter before I open the pandora's box that is Naruto's ninja abilities. So, Read, Review and have a good weekend. Peace out!


	8. Trading Places

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Trading Places**

"I guess it's time to the give the city something new to talk about. How about I break my own school record, Phillips?" taunted Naruto as he settled into the final starting block along the track.

"Up yours Naruto!" yelled the lanky male brown haired junior from three lanes over.

Naruto grinned as he starred ahead, "Sorry, I don't swing that way. You'll still stuck with lusting after Mr. Evan-"

The end of his retort was cut off by the ever loud whistle of their Coach.

"Enough chit-chat over their ladies! This is practice not a social club!" yelled Coach Summers as she pulled out her starting the gun. After making them hold their position for a few seconds, she fired the starter pistol and they were off to the races. Naruto was out of the blocks flawlessly, hitting his stride in the blink of an eye. Everyone else practicing paused to watch as the teams star raced around the track at breakneck speed and left his teammates in the dust.

Mr. Barkin let out a whistle of appreciation as he observed the sprinting display from next to Coach Summers , "That was impressive, I'm definitely getting him on the football field next season."

Coach Summers snorted, "He's got better than impressive speed, he's got freakish speed. I'm talking the human speed of light."

Barkin gave her a puzzled glance, "Human speed of light?"

Summers elaborated, "He can already crack under 10 in the hundred. In the forty yard dash he can run a 4.2. That is human speed of light, only the best of the best can run that fast, he does like it's nothing. It's not just straight ahead speed either, his lateral quickness and ability to change directions are off the charts too. You couldn't even build up an athletic freak like him in a lab."

Barkin gave her a smirk, "And you thought I was just passing you off some shrimp who wasn't big enough to play football."

She glared at him, "You were just trying to keep out the hands of the baseball and basketball coaches until he hit his growth spurt."

"That's what speed looks like Phillips, in case you were wondering." taunted Naruto from the finish line. "I bet I could do the two hundred backwards and still be faster than you!"

"Now, I know your full of it. If an idiot like you tried to run backwards, you'd get lost!" retorted Phillips.

The trash talking session was interrupted by a beep from Naruto's watch.

"What the dattebayo is going on Wade?" greeted Naruto.

"You'll never guess who needs your help." replied Wade.

Naruto took a moment to take a long swig from his water bottle before responding, "Alright, shoot."

Suddenly the top of his watch flipped over and expanded to reveal a small screen with Wade's face on it.

"When did you add a video link attachment to the Walkie Talkie 5000?" asked Naruto.

"Gave the whole watch a little upgrade, you're now sporting the Walkie Talkie 5500!" informed Wade.

Naruto couldn't remember a point in time recently in which he actually took of his watch. The thing was waterproof and indestructible so there was no need to remove it while on missions or even in the shower, "When did you replace-you know what, it's probably better if I don't ask."

Wade simply nodded in agreement before pressing a button that changed the feed, "Check this out."

A shout of, "HOLY SHIT!", rang out across the campus of Middleton High moments later.

This was followed by, "THAT'S EXTRA HOMEWORK FOR YOU STOPPABLE!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inside the gymnasium, Kim was having a little trouble getting the squad to execute their new routine. The latest attempt ended with most of the girls tangled up on the floor after a collision caused a massive spill.

"Who decided to put in this fussy routine so close to regionals?" taunted Bonnie as she momentarily feigned surprise. "Oh, right! That was you, Kim."

"That fussy routine is going to win us regionals if you actually can remember your part." retorted Kim as she stood up and brushed herself off. Kim clapper her hands to regain everyone's attention, "Okay, let's try that again from the top."

At this moment Naruto busted through the door and ran over to Kim's bag to grab the Kimmunicator, "Kim, I've got big news!"

The redhead blew him off, "So, not the time Naruto! I'm busy!"

"But, Kim this is really big!" pleaded Naruto.

He was ignored once again by Kim as she shoved him off the floor, "Okay girls, let's take it from the top! One, two, three, four, and five, six, seven, eight..."

Naruto took matters into his own hands as he picked up the megaphone off the floor, "Hey, I bet all you girls would be interested in knowing that your captain still sleeps with-"

"Naruto!" growled Kim as she snatched the megaphone from his hand and dragged him out behind the bleachers. "What is it!"

"Check out who needs our help." smugly informed Naruto as shoved the Kimmunicator in her face.

A shout of "NO FREAKING WAY!", nearly knocked all the rest of the cheerleaders on their asses. On the screen were a tied up Drakken and Shego.

"Drakken and Shego! What? When? How!" demanded Kim.

"Actually mam, I'm private Cleotis Dobbs, United States Armed Forces." informed Drakken as he spoke with a southern accident.

"And I'm Lieutenant Colonel Julia Ray." informed Shego, also in a southern accent.

"It's invasion of the body snatchers!" declared Naruto.

Kim couldn't really think of a better explanation, "Unless, you have a better explanation, I'm going with his."

"Your blond friend there isn't too far off." replied Julia.

Private Dobbs elaborated, "That Drakken fellow used some sort of fancy gismo to switch our brains with theirs. It wasn't natural, I tell ya!"

Kim still couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Wait a minute, their brains are in your bodies?"

Lieutenant Ray nodded, "Yes-"

Private Dobbs cut her off, "Quiet! That mean girl that hits is coming ba-"

The feed was suddenly cut off as the screen went to static.

Naruto gave himself a point for being right, "Score one for the Naruto."

Kim rolled her eyes, "That puts the tally at what? Me-"

"You and Naruto about even and me way ahead of the both you." interjected Wade.

Kim glared at him, "Wade just fix the feed."

"I'm working on it!" he replied as he hastily typed away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"This is a nightmare. On top of the regionals tomorrow, we have to deal with this Drakken weirdness." complained Kim later as they headed down the hall to her locker.

Naruto waved off her concern, "Relax, KP. You'll nail the regionals, we'll shutdown whatever Drakken is cooking up, and then I'll nail my qualifiers this weekend. We're winners, it's what we do."

Kim scoffed as his take on things, "You make my life sound so easy."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I've got state qualifiers this weekend, way bigger than your regionals and you don't see me bugging out."

"That's because running fast in a circle is so very complicated." deadpanned Kim.

"No more complicated than prancing around and shaking what ya mama gave ya." quipped Naruto. "You're smart, pretty, athletic, and popular, your life is such a drag."

Kim wasn't having it, "Sure, running laps, pranking, screwing around in D-hall, and eating your weight in ramen is such a complicated existence."

Naruto scoffed at her assessment, "I am an essential member to this schools infrastructure."

Kim snorted, "I'm surprised you can actually used the word infrastructure properly in a sentence."

Naruto just shook his head, "Well, I guess not all of us can be Miss I can do everything."

Kim shot him a glare as she opened her locker and Wade appeared on the computer screen.

"I couldn't regain contact with Lieutenant Ray and Private Dobbs. The frequency was jammed." informed Wade.

"What about background checks?" asked Naruto.

Wade shook his head, "Everything was classified! All I could get were the ID photos from their badges."

Wade displayed the photos, showing Private Dobbs to be a thin brown haired man in his late thirties with glasses and Lieutenant Ray as a fit blond haired woman sporting a french braid.

Kim was completely baffled, "Why would Drakken want him and Shego in those bodies?"

"It's obviously classified." remarked Naruto.

Both Wade and Kim gave him deadpan looks.

"The reason why the took the bodies, it's classified." elaborated Naruto.

"So, not even funny." quipped Wade and Kim.

Naruto let out a groan of frustration, "Drakken and Shego are trying to gain access to whatever is classified about the backgrounds of Lieutenant Ray and Private Dobbs! The reason why the took the bodies is literally classified! Sheesh, and people call me an idiot..."

Kim blushed in embarrassment and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder, "Your on a roll today!"

Naruto just shook his head and grumbled about a

Kim turned back to Wade, "Wade-"

"I'll see what I can dig up and get back to you." he replied before dropping the connection.

"Where do you think you're going? I wasn't finished with our previous conversation!" shouted Kim as she hurried after the fleeing Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They were now standing in the lunch line and Kim was still going strong, "I have tutoring, class government, year-book committee..."

"Yes, yes, all the requirements that come with being Miss Busy-Body Smarty-Pants." grumbled Naruto under his breath, before he was to act quickly to preserve the edibility of his lunch, "Hold it! No need for the sauce! Just hand over the noodles, brought my own broth."

The lunch lady gave him a glare as she handed over the plate full of noodle. Naruto took a quick look at the poor excuse the cafeteria was trying to pass off as meatball and marinara sauce, and nearly hurled.

"Yeah, hold the sauce for me as well." said Kim as she turned away to prevent herself from gagging as she answered the Kimmunicator. "Go ahead, Wade."

"I tracked down the call that came from the people in Drakken and Shego's bodies. It's totally bizarre!" exclaimed Wade.

Give gave him a pointed look, "As bizarre as Drakken and Shego stealing other peoples bodies?"

Wade shrugged, "It's all relative, I guess. But get this, the call came from the middle of the grand canyon!"

Naruto jumped in, "Now why would they be calling from Bonnie's va-"

Kim smacked him across the back of the head, "Naruto!"

"I was going to say vacation spot!" he quickly replied.

Kim wasn't buying it, "Yeah, and my cousin Larry is a shoe in the be the starting quarterback at his school next year."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A calling in a favor from an old south western ranch hand named Baxter found Kim and Naruto mounting donkeys for their journey into the Grand Canyon. Naruto was having a little trouble finding himself a suitable steed, the third donkey he tried to mount just bucked him off again. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off as the Kim gave him a smug look from a top her own donkey.

"No wonder you too get along so well. Only the great Kim Possible could be more stubborn than a donkey." quipped an annoyed Naruto.

"I can see why he doesn't want to let you on. After all you're not better than him, you're an ass." taunted Kim.

Naruto shook his head, "You know what? You completely left yourself open, but being the nice guy I am, I'm going to take the high road."

"Aw, did I hurt little Naru's feelings?" teased Kim.

Naruto tried a mule this time and found a willing steed, "No, I'm literally going to take the high road. If this trip is going to delve into finding the biggest ass around here, I simply can't compete with Miss Bubble butt."

Kim's jaw dropped in shock, "That is totally uncalled for!"

Naruto brought his hands to his face mimicking fake tears an adopting a high pitched voice, "Wah! Oh, little Kimmie got her feelings hurt and she wet the bed again! I don't understand why I can't have normal child without these problems! She's such a problematic little girl. Why can't she be more like her brothers. It's just not fair..."

Kim shook her fist at him, "One of these days, Stoppable! One of these days...POW! Right in the Kisser!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Their journey into the Grand Canyon led them to a small blacksmith's shack that according to the Kimmunicator was Drakken's layer. They opened the door and stepped inside and found nothing out of place except a scorpion scurrying to get out the door. Kim eventually let out sigh of frustration after finding nothing to indicate that this was actually Drakken's lair. She turned back towards the front of the lair to find Naruto hanging down from a furnace pipe with one arm, "What are you doing?"

Naruto shrugged, "Just hanging around."

Naruto reached up with free hand to swing to another pipe, only to inadvertently pull a secret lever inside the pipe that caused a hidden elevator to rise up next to the furnace.

Kim pumped her fist, "And the impeccable Naruto luck strikes again!"

"You can't stop it! You can only hope to contain it!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

They stepped into the secret elevator and Kim pressed the button to head down. The minute the door closed, some really corny elevator music began to play.

Naruto face-palmed, "Oh come on!"

Kim shook her head in disbelief, "Elevator music? Really? Drakken installed Elevator Music?"

Thankfully the ride was short as with a ding, the elevator doors opened to reveal Drakken's lair. They stealthily sneaked out of the elevator and between a collection of cylindrical liquid containers.

"Looks like he's added some new features to this lair." observed Naruto.

Kim shook her head, "Nah, it's the same. He just changed the color scheme."

As the moved past the containers, they found them to be hooked up to a giant complex machine.

"It seems we've found the Brain Swapper Deluxe." casually stated Naruto. "How much you think we could get for this on E-bay?"

Kim just smirked as they darted pass the machine, over towards some crates. Ducking around a couple corners, the stopped after her muffled grunts and shouts that sounded like 'Help!' coming from a crate. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and did a thermal scan on the crate to find two signatures inside. The two teens each grabbed an edge the slide of the crate and pulled back the board to reveal the bodies of Drakken and Shego.

"This going to take some getting used to." mumbled Naruto.

"Team Possible!" exclaimed Cleotis and Julia in joy before the looks on their faces quickly morphed to one of warning. "Look out!"

"Rescue's over Kimmie!" taunted Shego from a top a box of crates as several henchman wielding electrical staffs circled around.

"I would say something about being downgraded from your own super powered body, but being that you're now a military woman, you're probably twice as deadly." commented Naruto.

Julia blushed, "Well aren't you the sweetest thing."

Shego ignored them as she leaped down to engage Kim in hand to hand. Despite the lack of super powers, Kim still had her hands full with the villain.

"You body thieving bitch!" shouted Julia as she charged and headbutted Shego into a pile of boxes.

"KP, move it!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Private Dobbs and made a run for the exit.

"Right behind you!" replied Kim as she yanked Lieutenant Ray and dragged her along for the ride.

"Don't let our bodies get away!" shouted Shego as she scrambled back to her feet and picked up and electric weapon.

The henchmen cut off Naruto's escape route and as Kim and Naruto both pulled out their grappling guns and fired them into the ceiling for an aerial escape, Shego fired a pair of blasts from the electric weapons, snapping their grappling cables once they were in mid swing. Slipped from Naruto's grasp and took a dive into a crate, while Kim, Julia and Naruto all went flying into the containment unit for Drakken's brain switch machine. Unfortunately for them, Rufus was sent flying from Naruto's pocket and he landed on the activation button. Three connectors dropped down and attached to their heads as the machine powered up and executed the three way switch. Once the machine shut down the three all turned and looked at each other.

"I'm Naruto!" exclaimed Kim's voice coming from Naruto's body.

"That means, I'm you." said Lieutenant Ray's voice from Kim's body.

Everybody turned their eyes onto Shego's body, took a step back at the dark look on her face as Naruto's voice came out, "This! Fucking! Tanks!"

The real Shego in Julia's body was not pleased either, "This is so wrong!"

Private Dobbs took the opportunity while she was distracted to knock her into a pile of boxes and small crates, "Don't ya'll think we should be gettin' out of here!"

"But, we need to switch back!" exclaimed Kim.

"No time!" shouted Naruto as they were all forced to flee away from the machine as henchman charged with weapons. Kim grabbed Rufus while Naruto grabbed Private Dobbs and they made a beeline for the exit jumping over the henchman trying to converge on them. Lieutenant Ray managed to keep up with their acrobatics until they were blocked off from the exit by Shego and a group of henchman.

"There's no way I'm letting you get out of her with him in my body!" declared Shego.

"You should have thought about that before you went body snatching in the first place." snarled Naruto as he fired a plasma blast at her and the henchman causing them all to dive out of the way.

Kim sped over to a valve off the side and opened it up, filling the room with steam.

Shego growled as she hopped back to her feet, "Don't let them get to the-" She was cut off by the a ding and let out a depressed sigh, "Elevator..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dinner time at the Possible household that evening was quite the bizarre affair. James, Anne, Jim and Tim were too befuddled to even take a bite of their dinners. They kept starring across the table in shock at the bodies Drakken, Kim, Shego, and Naruto. From the outside it looked like joined forces and switched partners at the same time. It was just way too bizarre.

"This sure is mighty tasty chow, mam!" exclaimed Private Dobbs as he gobbled down the last of the mash potatoes on his plate.

Lieutenant Ray let out a sigh of disgust at her subordinate's lack of table manners.

"I'm sorry! I cannot eat while sitting across the table of my daughter's arch foes! It's not right!" exclaimed James.

Kim let out a sigh of annoyance, "Dad, I've explained it. It's not really Drakken and Shego, it's just their bodies."

Anne wasn't buying it, "I hear you honey, but as a board certified Neurosurgeon I have to say, it's just not possible to swap brains."

"Point taken Mrs. P, but how else to you explain me being both literally and figuratively the hottest female in the room right now?" questioned Naruto.

Anne merely raised an eyebrow at the comment, while Kim let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god he's not in my body."

James let out a hearty laugh, "Chasing bad guys, switching bodies, high school sure has changed since my day..."

Naruto grinned, "Well it has been over th-"

Kim put the clamp down on him, "Just don't."

Jim gave Tim a curious look, "I want to switch brains with you!"

Tim gave him a puzzled look in response, "Who'd know the difference?"

Jim grinned, "That's the point!"

Tim mulled it over for a few seconds before smirking, "Cool!"

The Kimmunicator suddenly beeped and Julia pulled it out her pocket. Naruto grabbed the Kimmunicator and gave Wade Shego's patented threatening glare, "I'm captured Kim Possible and her family hostage! Unless you provide me with the World of Warcraft Secret Hack you developed, their all going to burn!"

Wade wasn't buying it, "No chance brain switch boy. Hand it over to Kim."

"I'll get it one of these days..." grumbled Naruto as he passed it over.

"Please give me some good news Wade!" pleaded Kim.

"No good news. There been security breaches at the posts of Lieutenant Ray and Private Dobbs!" informed Wade.

"Not good." muttered Julia.

"Something's been stolen! Something big, something top secret!" exclaimed Wade.

"Jumping Jehoshaphat, the neutronalizer!" exclaimed Private Dobbs as he jumped out of his seat.

Lieutenant Ray glared at him, "Dobbs!"

Dobbs chuckled nervously now that everyone's eyes were on him, "Sorry, ya'll weren't supposed to hear that.

"Sit down!" growled Lieutenant Ray as she yanked him back down into his chair.

"This isn't one of those, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to ill you deals, is it?" questioned an intrigued James as he fiddled with his glass.

"Why don't you just forget anything about the neutronalizer." advised Lieutenant Ray. A second too late she realized what she said, "Crap."

"It gets even worse. My scan shows Drakken's lair is abandoned. Everything is gone!" exclaimed Wade.

Naruto paled, "Including the brain switch machine?"

"Including the brain switch machine." affirmed Wade.

"So we're going to be stuck like this!" exclaimed Kim in horror.

Naruto gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Hey, at least you can show my face in public. This one's got warrants."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Be careful with the neutronalizer!" yelled Drakken as the movers unloaded all the stuff into his new lair. "All this tanks to that meddling Kim Possible finding my lair..."

Shego shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with this time-share."

Drakken's response was interrupted by a crash courtesy of the movers.

"Can't you morons read the side of the box! It says fragile!" hollered Drakken.

"You chief, where do want this one labelled brain switch machine?"

"Uh, just sit it in the den for now. I'll deal with it later." answered Drakken. "And be careful!"

His complaint was rewarded with another crash as the phone rang and he picked it up.

"No, this is not Dr. Dementor! He moved!" shouted Drakken as he hung up the phone.

A mover walked up to him with a clipboard, "That's all of it chief. Sign here."

As Drakken went to sign the machine, "What a minute I never saw my body come in here. A bout this tall, blue skin, scarred face?"

"Whatever was in the truck, is now in here. The truck is empty." replied the mover.

"Shego!" growled Dr. Drakken.

She grimaced, "Okay, so they might have taken our bodies."

Drakken nearly popped a blood vessel, "YOU LET KIM POSSIBLE TAKE MY BODY!"

"They got mine too!" retorted Shego. "Besides they got hit by the brain switch machine, so they'll come to us eventually. I'm worse off than you anyone, I've got a teenage boy trapped in my body now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back at the dinner table Kim let out a sigh, "Until we find Drakken and his machine, we'll just have to deal."

"Oh this is nice." moaned Naruto.

Kim turned to find Naruto sensually running his hands through Shego's hair, "What are you doing!"

"I've had dreams about running my hands through these luscious locks. Never happened in this way, but I'll take what I can get." responded Naruto.

Kim grimaced at the implications of his words, "Ewww!"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at everyone staring at him, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"I'm so glad, he didn't end up in my body." groaned Kim.

"Hey!" shouted Lieutenant Ray as Naruto suddenly started running his hands through Kim's hair.

"I'm not missing out, her hair is just as good as yours!" cheered Naruto.

Kim looked up towards the heavens and yanked at Naruto's blond locks, "Why me!"

Anne and James both gave each other a look before the simultaneously burst out in laughter.

"Mom! Dad! This is so not funny!" groaned Kim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning was an absolute nightmare for Kim. Naruto had one hell of a time. Quite simply, the fiasco of finding Naruto/Shego clothes to wear was insanity. Kim didn't know weather to be relieved that Naruto wasn't wearing her own clothes and underwear, or insulted that they were to tight in certain areas, forcing him to wear her mother's. She was currently walking into Naruto's house, hoping to survive a change of clothes without mentally scarring herself for life.

"Thank god his clothes are baggy. All I have to do is clothes my eyes and pull everything on and off real fast." she muttered to herself

She almost ran right into Naruto's dad as he walked out the front door talking on his cellphone, "Eric, this is DJ. I got their sentencing recommendation and there's no deal. There is no way she's getting off with probation on a class I felony. Tell Stevenson it's hard time or he can try his luck with the jury. Better yet, I'll tell him myself when I get in. See you in about twenty."

As he passed his son, he gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Hey, there Nitro! You all set for those qualifiers this weekend?"

Kim mustered up a passable Naruto imitation, "I'm gonna leave 'em in the dust dattebayo!"

"Atta boy! See you later!" he waved as he headed towards his car.

"Phew!" muttered Kim as she entered the house and headed upstairs to Naruto's room.

She passed by Mai Stoppable on the stairs as she was carrying down some dirt scrubs to launder in one hand and a medical journal in another, "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Kimmie." replied Mai without even looking up.

It wasn't until Kim finished dressing later that she realized, "Wait a minute, how did she..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As soon Kim left for his house, Naruto and to the backyard to conduct a long overdue experiment with Wade. Naruto stood in the middle of the yard in crouched position with his hands bent at his sides.

"Behold the ultimate powers of my new body! Tadaa! Ho!" shouted Naruto as Shego's body became enveloped in green plasma energy.

"Wade! What's his plasma level!" shouted Tim as he held out the Kimmunicator to get a reading.

"Four thousand? Five? Six?" questioned Jim.

Wade shook his head as the numbers continued to come in on his scouter, "Nuh-uh."

"Seven?" asked Tim.

Wade shook his head again, "No."

"It's over eight-" began Jim, but Wade cut him off.

"Guys! We're way off! It's not even over eight hundred!" yelled Wade.

"What!" shouted Jim, Tim, and Naruto.

"Yeah, a robust 783." replied Wade.

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Naruto.

Wade sighed, "We were wrong. You're body just isn't good enough."

Somewhere deep inside Naruto, an emotion swelled up that he had never felt before. Suddenly he was filled with a righteous raging fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BODY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" bellowed Naruto.

"What the hell!" shouted Wade as his scouter went on the fritz before suddenly exploding and blinking one number repeatedly. "It's over 9000!"

"What! 9000? There's no way that can be right!" exclaimed Jim and Tim.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that morning at school Kim was trying teach Lieutenant Ray the routine for regionals with little success.

"No, no, no, no! You've got it all wrong, here watch me." exclaimed Kim as she played the music and proceeded to demonstrate the routine for Julia.

As soon as she finished the routine, Naruto burst out from behind the bleachers wearing a guest pass, "Okay! You are forbidden from doing anything cheerleader related in my body! Just turn the lead over to someone else and let Julia here have a back ground roll."

"There is no way I'm letting this body sitch ruin Regionals!" exclaimed Kim. "Why are you here anyway?"

Naruto shrugged, "I told the office I was guest instructor for the squad for regionals. I'll handle teaching her your little routine. I still have qualifiers this weekend, so you need to be elsewhere!"

Kim pulled out her instructions, "Fine. Don't forget to-"

Naruto snatched the instruction diagrams and moved her out of the gym, "Race track! Go-go-go-go-go-go!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A tired Kim sauntered into the cafeteria at lunch time. She had quickly found that running the necessary preparation sprints for Naruto's qualifiers was much more difficult than she thought. Lost in thought she was caught off guard when three jocks marched up to the front of the line and threw a smaller boy out if the way.

Junior suddenly popped up behind her, "Boss you're just going to let that slide?"

Realizing she needed to do something she deepened her voice and got in their faces, "Uh, hey! What do you guys thing you're doing?"

"Bite me, Stoppable." the leader of the trio replied.

"Yeah, we're not afraid of you anymore." replied another.

Junior looked at them like the were insane, "You're really going to challenge the Boss right here in front of everyone?"

"Yeah, by the time I get through with you guys..." Kim hastily scanned around the cafeteria until her eyes landed on a the name on a Letterman's jacket. "You'll be demoted to fourth string behind Riggins!"

The leader suddenly paled and they retreated to the back of the line, "Whoa, cool it man! No need for all that, right guys?"

The other two nodded as they moved as far away as possible.

Junior gave her a sour look, "Little harsh there boss? Behind the water boy...way harsh."

"I'm having a bad day." gruffly replied Kim.

Vinnie suddenly sprinted into the cafeteria, "Boss! Junior! We got to go back up Big Mike! Steve and Ricky are trying to collect toll on our turf!_"_

_'Could this day possibly get any worse?'_ thought Kim.

Across the school, many people were in search of the redhead, to fulfill her regular duties.

"Where's Kim?"

"I don't know. Someone told me I could find her over here. I need her sign off on a font for a year book section."

"That can wait, I need to know if she's ready to tutor at Middleton Middle School next week."

"I have a more urgent deadline with that banners she promised to paint by Monday."

As Bonnie walked by she put her own two cents in, "As if! She's needs to focus on getting something done with her hair and makeup before the regionals."

Up above them two pairs of eyes peeked down through the crack of a shifted ceiling tile.

"Kim was to many extra activities." muttered Naruto before he and Lieutenant Ray made their escape.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto had been feeling a little off ever since he messed around with Shego's powers that morning. The put it frankly, he was hormonal. So at the final tune up session for Regionals, he wasn't really in the mood to put up with Bonnie's crap.

"Kim, why would you bring in an guest instructor so close to regionals! It's too late to change anything!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Because, I came up with this routine! I know it best and I'll make sure you win the whole she-bang! The changes will work!" barked Naruto. "Now all of you line up!"

Naruto proceeded to give each girl a very close, hands on inspection as they moved through the routine.

When he finally moved on to Bonnie, he frowned at her perpetual scowl, "Smile."

As she gave a smirk of superiority to the rest of the squad before flashing her pearly whites, he quickly reconsidered, "Never mind that, don't smile. Ever."

Bonnie nearly flipped her lid, "Listen up bitch-"

Naruto poked her in the chest, "You need to chill out."

Bonnie poked him in the chest, "I don't need-"

At that moment, Naruto's mood suddenly flipped. Everyone gasped in shock as Naruto suddenly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Bonnie was completely stunned by it at first, but Naruto's ministrations felt so good she soon responded by instinct and entered a fierce tongue battle. The other girls just watched in shock as a potential shouting match devolved into what was on the surface, a girl-on-girl make out session. When they were eventually forced to break apart for air, Naruto just stood their with this glazed look. It took a few minutes for the both of them to reboot and when it finally dawned on Bonnie what just happened, she fainted into the arms of Tara who quickly moved over to catch her.

"You girls are ready, go kick some ass. I need to ugh, hit the showers..." muttered Naruto absently as he walked off to the girls locker room.

It was here that he did something he figured he should have done a lot sooner. Get butt naked, find a shower stall, crank on the warm water, and go to town.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah..." Kim let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the urinal stall. She'd managed to make it to the bathroom and relieve herself without touching or seeing anything that would scar her for life. Momentarily forgetting about her predicament when she finally finished, Kim opened her eyes with her face pointed downward towards 'the thing' she'd been trying to avoid the entire time.

A shout of "HOLY SHIT!", echoed from the boys bathroom.

Out in the hallway, Mr. Barkin suddenly looked up at the vents and had the urge to dole out extra homework and detentions to Naruto.

Kim later walked out the bathroom, stumbling through the halls in a daze as she somehow tried to come to grips with the fact that her best friend could pass for a tripod.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That afternoon, Kim sat nervously in the stands alongside Naruto as she watched her squad's performance at Regionals. She was on the edge of her seat as she watched Hope perform her lead role with Lieutenant Ray sliding into a background role per Naruto's adjustment. Hope's execution was flawless and the squad took first place in the event. Kim let out a whoop of joy at the announcement.

Naruto gave her an expectant look, "Well..."

Kim glomped him, "You didn't give Bonnie the lead and we won! A double win! Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

Naruto smirked, "Yes, I rock pretty hard, don't I."

A moment later his watched beeped, and a smirking Wade appeared on the video link, "I got it!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The four body swap victims quickly made their way towards a barbed wire fence surrounding a complex. Kim had the Kimmunicator out as Wade fed them information.

"Drakken slipped up when covering his tracks. He wanted his mailed forwarded to his new address. It's some sort of time-share complex." informed Wade.

Kim face-palmed as everyone else gained deadpan looks, "Time-share lairs? You've got to be kidding me."

"Go figure? You should be able to find him in Suite Seven-B." informed Wade.

Making sure to avoid the security cameras, the group ducked behind several crates before making it to the back door of the lair.

As Kim reached for the door handle, Private Dobbs shot her a skeptical glance, "There's no way he leaves the backdoor open."

Naruto snorted, "This is Drakken we're talking about, he always leaves the backdoor open."

Kim smirked as she turned the knob and opened door, leading them into Drakken's lair. They quietly crept inside before scrambling to hide behind some of Drakken's machinery. From their vantage point they could see the Neutronalizer sitting in the middle of the lair. Drakken entered the area from another room, ranting on and on about his failed attempt to deliver an ultimatum.

Shego shook her head in annoyance, "Maybe next time you shouldn't use the puppet."

"Grah! People need to learn the true measure of my wrath! I hear Tahiti is nice this time of year, it'll be the most explosive vacation of their lives! Hahaha! Enter coordinates!" bellowed Drakken.

"Okay, Naruto and I will keep them busy." whispered Kim.

"And we'll disarm the Neutronalizer." affirmed Lieutenant Ray.

"I actually don't know how to do that." muttered Private Dobbs.

Julia rolled her eyes, "Just cover me."

Their brief planning session was interrupted by henchman destroying the machinery they were hiding behind with blaster weapons.

"You're finished, Kim Possible!" declared Drakken as he marched right up to Kim and and got in her face.

Naruto engulfed his hands with energy and gave him a threatening glare, "Step away from my body."

On instinct he flinched and scrambled back in fear.

Naruto smirked, "Figured you'd have him well trained."

Shego grunted, "Had to break him in like a damn puppy."

"Enough of this! Finish them!" ordered Drakken.

The henchman charged ahead with their blaster weapons as Naruto and Kim gave each other a look before splitting up in opposite directions.

"Leave my body to me!" growled Shego as she charged after Naruto, who had taken to Kim style acrobatics to avoid blaster attacks.

"Way too slow!" mocked Kim at the henchman trying to keep up with her. She zig-zagged around rows of machinery in the lair, taking advantage of both their lack of speed and aim. Eventually she lead around to a position where it appeared they had her circled, but she suddenly jumped high into the air as they fired and proceeded to take out each other. With Shego busy with Naruto, and Dobbs now occupying Drakken, Kim went to help Lieutenant Ray.

"This the last time I ever let Drakken near me with a brain switch machine. Letting some teenage boy have cart blanch with my body, you'll pay for every dirty act!" declared Shego as she fired another blaster attack at Naruto.

"Girl-on-girl Action FTW!" taunted Naruto as he dodged a blast and returned fire.

Shego leveled him with a glare, "Oh, you so did not do what I think you did! You had no right!"

Naruto shook his plasma covered finger at her, "What Evah! What Evah! It's my hot body, I do what I want!"

Naruto leaned back to barely avoid a blast to the chest, which left a gash in his shirt. He suddenly looked back up at Shego with tears in his eyes, "This was my favorite shirt!"

Shego gave him a befuddled look, "What's the matter with you?"

"It's your body! What the hell is up with these damn mood swings!" cried Naruto.

Shego doubled over in laughter, "I'm entering my cycle..."

The laughter was silenced by a vicious plasma powered spin kick that sent Shego flying into a wall and knocked her out cold.

"I have to get out of this body before **that** happens!" growled Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"I want my body!"growled Drakken as he cornered Private Dobbs.

A green plasma blast suddenly whistled past his head, he turned around in shock only to have a feminine black gloved hand grab him by the throat. The look in Naruto/Shego's eyes was somehow ten times scarier than normal Shego as a flaming fist was brought right to next to his face.

"If I ever find you messing around with brain switch machines again, you're spending the rest of your miserable life as a dung beetle. Do I make myself clear?" growled Naruto.

"Yes, mam." muttered Drakken before he fainted.

He then turned to Kim and Julia, "Enough with the damn neutronalizer! Find that damn brain switch machine now!"

"What crawled up his butt?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

Kim's jaw dropped in shock, "I think he's on her cycle."

The both burst out in laughter as they ran across the lab in search of the machine with Naruto yelling at them all the while.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Much to Naruto's ire, they had made him wait to be switched last, but he did avoid the cruel fate of experiencing menstruation. Right before the switch Shego had awakened and attempted to take some measure of revenge for the liberties she was sure Naruto had taken with her body. Her attempt to humiliate him via exposure, short-circuited when she reached into his boxers and actually got her hands on the prize beneath. She merely turned and gave him a stupefied look before passing out again. Naruto was too preoccupied with thoughts of destroying the brain switch machine once he had his body back to notice. Kim was glad for the return to normalcy, however the next day at cheer leading practice/party for their regional's victory, after hearing of Naruto's exploits as cheer instructor, she dropped to her knees thanked the heavens once again that he wasn't stuck in her body. This led to Naruto receiving an invite for his 'hard work' from Kim. He hightailed it over to the gym as soon as track practice ended.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" greeted Naruto as he pushed open the doors to the gym and entered. He spotted Kim waving at him from the center of the gym and the rest of the squad chatting on the bleachers.

"Rufus!" called out Kim as she held out a plate of nachos in her hand.

"Cheese!" squeaked Rufus as he leaped out of Naruto's pocket and scampered over to Kim.

"What's going on-" Naruto's train of thought was cut off as the lights went dark momentarily before flickering back on. Naruto now found himself surrounded by the cheer squad minus Kim, each girl with a menacing glare on her face.

"Ladies! Ladies! Please! There's a perfectly good explanation for all of this!" pleaded Naruto as he realized the jig was up.

"You wanted to be castrated?" suggested Bonnie.

He took another stab in the dark, "Ugh, I have qualifiers tomorrow?"

"The only thing you'll be qualifying for is a body cast." threatened Liz.

Naruto sighed, "There's no talking my way out of this one is there?"

Hope scoffed, "No chance."

"Well, then before I die I would like to say just one thing." announced Naruto, before he thought, _'It was totally worth it!'_

Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently for the expected apology, "Well..."

"You can remember this as the day that you almost caught the great Naruto Stoppable! Mwahahaha!" declared Naruto as he dropped a smoke bomb on the ground.

The girls all coughed from the smoke, but distinctly heard the door slam open.

"You're not getting away that easily!" screamed Bonnie as they all rushed out the door.

Kim shook her head as she followed behind them to hopefully pick up the pieces of whatever was left behind when they got through with him, "Not even you can outrun righteous female fury, Naruto."

If any of the girls had been paying attention, they would have noticed the UPS box sitting next to the door that wasn't there before. Once the coast was clear the box came apart to reveal Naruto in his Autobox gear.

"Boximus Prime strikes again!" cackled Naruto as he fled in the opposite direction.

* * *

AN: I had such a good time writing this chapter. It came out so damn fast! I even was trying to write more on my other stories, but I simply couldn't put this one down! Next time: Enter the Monkey Fist! Featuring the return of the Unstoppables Stoppables!


	9. Monkeys of the Hidden Temple

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

**Monkeys of the Hidden Temple  
**

Naruto stood next to Kim's locker trying to reach an itch beneath the bandage wrap on his arm with a pencil as Kim sorted through the books in her bag.**  
**

"Remind me of why I'm decked out in all these bandages, along with a fake walking boot and arm sling?" questioned Naruto as he finally scratched the itch beneath his arm wrap.**  
**

"Because, there's fake video I circulated to the squad of Shego showing up and taking revenge for all the stunts you pulled in her body." replied Kim casually.

Naruto let out an appreciative whistle, "Nice cover, thanks! I can't believe they bought that fake set up you gave them the other day. As if I'd accept anything other than free ramen from you as compensation for a job well done."

"Right." dryly replied Kim as she opened her locker. "I've got bigger fish to fry. My family is having another family game night, and I'll be stuck with Cousin Larry."

"Maybe, I can help with that. A baby bald eagle got lost up at the Northwest Wild Life Preserve. They could use some help tracking it down." informed Wade as he appeared on the screen."

"Done and Done!" exclaimed Kim as she pumped her fist.

Naruto frowned, "Kim, you can't flake out on family to go save some bird. I can do it."

"But it's Larry! You don't understand what it like to have a cousin who's a complete weirdo." proclaimed Kim.

Naruto just gave Kim a deadpan look.

She tried a different tactic, "But, you and Ron actually have things in common! You love old TV shows."

Naruto scoffed, "Who doesn't love old TV shows, Kim."

"I'll pay for dinner once we get back." offered Kim.

Naruto grinned and immediately shook her hand, "Done and done!"

Kim narrowed her eyes at him, knowing she'd been had, "Well, played sir, well played...No ramen, though."

Naruto shrugged, "Been a while since we hit up Bueno Nacho."

"What are you going to do about all that?" questioned Kim, indicating his wraps and bandages.

Naruto looked up and spotted Junior across the hall, holding a freshly warmed cup of instant ramen, "Junior! Hit me!"

The blond tossed the cup of ramen through the air and Naruto reached up and grabbed it. Ripping off the lid, he gulped it down and in what can be described as a cross between Popeye gulping down Spinach and a Saiyan eating a sensu bean, burst free from his medical gear.

"Wow...unreal..my gosh...This is amazing! I feel incredible! Yes! Yes! Yes! I can win! I feel great! I can do this!" shouted Naruto as he smirked before suddenly throwing his hands up in the air. "Yes! I'm home! I'm alive! This is all a miracle! I'm awake! I'm wide awake!" He suddenly vanished down the hall in blur cackling madly, "Mwahahaha! Hahahahaha! Hang on little eagle, here I come!"

The hall was completely silent, everyone staring at the rapidly vanishing form of Naruto with a dumbfounded look.

Vinnie broke the silence when he turned to Junior and said, "I'll have what he's having."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The trek to the great Northwest ended up with Team Possible hanging hundreds of feet above the ground as they clung to the rocky face of a tall mountain. The beeping from Naruto's watch grew louder and louder as he climbed up the face of the cliff.

"We're right on top of it KP." he called out to his red headed companion a couple yards up and to the right of him.

"Where are you hiding?" muttered Kim, as she looked around, not seeing any spots the bird could be.

"This would be a lost easier if we could just run up the damn cliff face. Wade you need to invent anti-gravity boots." muttered Naruto.

Wade face appeared on the video link as he scoffed, "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"Well how about those hover boots boots from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time?" suggested Naruto.

Wade rolled his eyes, "Unless you have some hidden formula on hand to balance Maxwell's equations I think not."

Naruto took another shot in the dark, "The Pegasus boots from A Link to the Past?"

"Newton only made three laws." deadpanned Wade.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "A pair of PF Flyers?"

"Does this look like 1950 to you?" exclaimed an incredulous Wade.

"Why does if feel like you somehow had a pre-written down set of responses for these questions?" deadpanned Naruto.

Wade shrugged, "You go off on the same tangent every time you watch reruns of the 90's Spiderman cartoon."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! Good ol' Spidey! He'd have done this mission in less than a minute! Hey Wade you should-"

"Naruto! Focus!" yelled Kim.

"Alright, alright..." grumbled the blond as he reached up with his hand into the next crevice in the mountain, only for a part of it to give way and reveal a small opening. "Rufus!"

The naked mole rat let out a yawn as he popped out of Naruto's pocket, crawled up his arm, and hopped into the small area. In seconds he managed to clear out some more loose rocks to reveal the tiny cave the eaglet was hiding in before retreating back the friendly confines of Naruto's pocket. Kim and Naruto peeked inside to find the eaglet resting at the back of the small opening, it's slightly damaged left wing having left it stranded.

"I got ya little fella. Let's go get that wing of yours fixed up." whispered Kim as she reached in and pulled out the eaglet, the tracking beacon on it's anklet marking it as the one they were looking for. She placed the baby bird in the pouch on her hip, before moving to repel back down the Mountain with Naruto. Trouble manifested when the pin holding Kim's repelling rope dislodged, sending her in a free fall down the side of the mountain.

With no hesitation Naruto unbuckled himself from his own line and leaped off the side of the mountain. Looking like a professional diver, Naruto contorted his body in midair so that he was holding his legs to his head before flowing into a natural dive. A short distance below Kim and managed to gather herself during her fall and was just about the pull the chord on her parachute, when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a fireman carry before pulling his own chute. They safely gliding the rest of the way down to the ground, Naruto making a smooth landing before disconnected his parachute.

Kim gave him a pout when he place her on the ground, "Thanks, but I could have pulled my own chute."

Naruto shrugged, "I just felt like having a little fun."

Kim just shook her head, "Figures."

A red park ranger pickup suddenly pulled up to them and a heavy set black woman in a ranger uniform stepped out. She gave them a stern look until Kim pulled out the baby eagle and handed him over to her, "Here is he is, all safe and sound."

The park ranger gave them a warm smile, "You two saved a life today! Excellent work!"

Kim waved off the praise, "It was no big."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "It's what we do."

The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim answered.

"Mission Accomplished Wade!" exclaimed Kim with a salute. She then realized it wasn't Wade on the line,"Dad?"

"You are in big trouble little lady." scolded James. "You've missed Family Game night Kim. You know, the night where the _whole_ family gets together?"

"It's still day here..." nervously replied Kim. "Bummer, I'm missing out?"

"Yes, and bummer for Cousin Larry as well. He will be so disappointed." stated James.

The park ranger tried get her some leniency, "Don't be too frustrated with her sir, she helped save a life today. Your daughter is very courageous."

"Yeah, she is something..." James let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'll let you off the hook this time. Guess I have to go break the news to Larry..."

Kim put on her best dejected and sad face, "Tell him I feel awful about it dad..."

"I know you do Kimmie." replied Dr. Possible before he hung up.

Kim let out a whoop of joy, "Yes! Sorry cousin, maybe next time."

The park ranger smirked at her, "Cousin a complete loser?"

"You don't know the half of it." muttered Kim as she involuntary shivered. "He's creepy."

"You've been complaining about Larry, since...well since forever. What's so bad about him?" asked Naruto.

Kim wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Do you have all night?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Kim meant all night, she meant all night. Naruto could have sworn he dreamed of her complaining about Larry and then woke up to Kim calling him on his cell and continuing where she left off from his dream. He stifled a yawn as he leaned against the lockers while she continued her ridiculously long list of faults for her cousin, "At game nights he goes on and on about these creepy conventions where everyone dresses up-"

"Are we talking about Comic-Con? That's actually considered cool and only happens once a year." interrupted Naruto.

"Larry attends at least twenty-five conventions a year." deadpanned Kim.

Naruto suddenly gained a look of horror before quickly shaking it off, "Carry on."

"Now he's into this stupid fortress game. Last time he spent the entire time telling me everything there is to know about it." complained Kim.

Naruto shrugged, "Ron's into that game, he told me it was pretty good."

Kim rolled her eyes, "The fact that your weird cousin likes it too only proves my point.

"Just because his motto is 'Never be normal' doesn't make him that weird." countered Naruto.

Kim merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto gave up, "Yeah, I got nothing."

"I've got something!" chimed in Wade as he appeared on the monitor in Kim's locker. "There's been a hit on the site from a Lord Monty Fiske."

"The world famous archaeologist." supplied Kim.

"How did you know?" asked Wade.

"I saw documentary about him on the knowing channel." smugly replied Kim.

Naruto scoffed, "And you have the nerve to call other people weird."

"Lord Fiske has discovered the location of a rare artifact and he needs you guys to help him get it." informed Wade as the printer printed off the mission summary.

"Sounds fun." replied Kim with a grin as the read the paper before showing it to Naruto. "Who can give us a ride?"

"Cambodia?" muttered as Naruto's eyes lit up. "For this one, I have something."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The black and grey stealth jet of the 142nd Paratrooper Division soared through the skies above the jungles of southeast Asia.

Naruto gave a salute to the man in charge, "Thanks for the lift Colonel."

His fellow blond gave him a salute right back, "After you saved my captured men by dosing the enemy camp with that sneezing and itching powder, it's an honor and privilege."

Naruto let a chuckle, "Thank your old retired buddy, Colonel Briggs. Taught me everything I know at Tough Enough Summer Military Academy."

"Is it true you're behind the Nitro section added to the playbook?" whispered the cadet sitting next to him.

Naruto smirked, "Your security clearance isn't high enough for me to answer that question."

Kim rolled her eyes, "You've been chomping at the bit to use that line."

A short time later the teen pair found themselves navigating the thick foliage of a Cambodian Jungle. Kim lead the way with Naruto following along behind her engrossed in Guns-N-Roses blasting through his headphones, "Welcome to the Jungle! We got fun and games! We go everything you want, honey, we know the names..."

Before the blond could burst into a air guitar solo, Kim yanked out an earphone to get his attention as she pointed up ahead, "Look! A monkey temple!"

A short distance in front of them were the recently discovered ruins of an old monkey temple, the entrance having been carved into the shape of a Monkey's head.

Naruto grinned, "A monkey temple, oh man. Ron would be going absolutely bananas right row."

Kim responded with a dry laugh at his pun. The were soon approached by a pair of men, one short and stocky, the other tall with dark hair.

"Kim Possible, I presume." greeted the tall dark haired man. "I am Lord Monty Fiske, and this is my valet Bates."

"This is my partner Naruto." responded Kim.

"This is so great! We're about to become legends of the hidden temple!" joked Naruto.

Fiske and Bates gave him a puzzled look, "Legends of the hidden temple?"

Naruto gave him a stunned look, "Come on, you know! The old game show! Kim and I were on it once!"

The blond and redhead suddenly bumped fists and did a funky secret hand shake before simultaneously announcing, "Blue Barracudas!"

Naruto's voice suddenly dropped into a dead on impersonation of Olmec from the show, "In through the store room, over the pit of despair, beneath the crypt and after the lair of mandarin hand, you will find the shrine of the silver monkey..."

"It's actually a jade monkey." corrected Fiske.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "No, it's the shrine of the silver monkey."

Kim cut off the impending argument before it could get started, "He's talking about the artifact."

Fiske pulled out a map and pointed out a large rock formation on the top left corner, "The jade statue is supposed to reside in here."

Kim pointed the portion of the map where four monkey statues were shown glowing together, "What is that?"

"Local legend says that placing this statue in precise alignment with three others will generate a mystical monkey power." informed Monty as he folded up the map and placed it in his pocket. "Utter nonsense of course."

Kim and Naruto walked up to the temple entrance as Naruto pulled out a quarter, "Call it in the air."

Kim smirked, "Tails never fails."

Naruto snatched the flipping coin out of the air on it's way back down and slammed it on to the back of his hand to reveal the face of George Washington, "Except against me. Do I get a life pendants for the temple guardians?"

Everyone just gave him a deadpan look.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked through the entrance, "Tough crowd-Whoaaaa!"

A trap door opened up beneath him on his second step, sending him sliding down a hidden passageway.

"Wade, clock me!" shouted Naruto as he tapped his watch on the way down.

The blond landed foot first in an enclosed room with a high sealing. On each of the four walls was a large stone monkey head with a mouth somehow opening and closing mechanically. Naruto instinctively pulled out his grappling gun and fired straight up. The moment he did so, the trap of the room revealed itself as the walls started closing in on him. The grappling hook embedded into the ceiling high above and pulled him straight up through the enclosing walls. His foot just barely escaped before the ground below him closed up. Next he navigated a ladder through a room with spikes protruding through the wall at random intervals. The climb finally ended at a the beginning of a narrow corridor that was lined from wall to wall with more stone monkey heads.

"Twenty bucks on flaming arrows..." muttered Naruto.

The moment he stepped forward, flaming arrows shot out of the statue's eyes, and concentrated blast fire fired out of their mouths. Naruto put his head down and made a full on sprint down the corridor, emerging completely unscathed.

He turned back and scoffed, "You'll have to do better than that to catch the fastest man in Middleton."

The corridor ended at a set of stairs the lead to another monkey headed style opening on the next floor. Once he reached the top step, he was forced to take a step back to avoid waling right into a writhing pit of vicious snakes. Just beyond the snake pit there was a drop that lead to a pit of spikes, where at the bottom the jade monkey statue sat on a stone pedestal.

"Someone call for an exterminator?" exclaimed Naruto with a grin as he gassed the snakes with a stink bomb before using the grappling gun to safely swing over the pit before slowly lowering himself down next to the statue in the spike pit.

"Haha! The shrine of the jade monkey! No, it's just not the same. Silver monkey sounds way cooler." muttered Naruto.

The instant he picked up the statue, the spikes and statue pedestal all sunk into floor, leaving it completely flat as it suddenly tilted and sent Naruto sliding down another passage the dumped him right back at the entrance to the temple where Kim, Naruto, and Bates were waiting.

"Well done Mr. Stoppable! I shall see to that the museum recognizing your heroics efforts." exclaimed Monty as he and bates rushed over to examine the statue.

Naruto wasn't paying them any concern as he tapped his watch."Yeah, sure. Whatever. Wade, time?"

"Two minutes and seventeen seconds." replied the young genius.

Kim pumped her fist, "Yes!"

"Oh, come on! There is no way!" exclaimed Naruto in disbelief.

Wade shrugged, "Sorry, Kim's record of Two minutes and fifteen seconds still stands."

Naruto frowned, "Don't get to excited Kim, you still lost us the Legends of the Hidden Temple. Who goes through the crypt on the way out? You should have swung across the room and taken the top door."

"I wouldn't have mattered if someone didn't cost us a half pendant of life in The Temple Games." quipped Kim.

"Don't try to pin that on me. It was Nick Arcade all over again!" retorted Naruto.

"For the last time, that was not my fault! The dumb game was rigged! The stupid temple too!" indignantly yelled Kim.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just like all the others."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The group had set up camp for the night amidst the jungle. Bates and Lord Fiske had their own tent, while Naruto and Kim were curled up in sleeping bags next to the campfire.

Things were not sitting right with Naruto, "Something is up with that Fiske guy. The map, the mystical monkey mumbo jumbo, and the creepy way he was fondling the statue..."

Kim rolled over and let out a huff, "He's well respected archaeologist. He also has a royal title, let it go."

Naruto scoffed, "Which means absolutely nothing. Give me a credit card and you can be Lady Kim Possible in under forty-eight hours."

Kim yawned, "Whatever. Just go to sleep."

There was a rustling in the bushes and they both sat up fully alert.

"Someone's here..." whispered Kim.

Their eyes darted around the campsite until they spotted a hooded figure exiting the tent with the monkey statue.

"Hooded Ninja Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"Hnk! Yeah!" squeaked Rufus, he in the same state.

"He's getting away with the statue!" shouted Kim as she leaped out of her sleeping bag to engage their silent foe.

Despite holding the statue in one hand, the ninja thief managed to fight Kim to a stand still, blocking and avoiding her kung-fu strikes at every turn. Seeing the ninja focused completely on Kim, Naruto decided to tried to capitalize by unleashing a spinning kick from his blind-spot. The hooded foe in one fluid motion twisted out the way at a nearly impossible angle, grabbed Naruto's leg, and threw him into Kim. The teen duo when tumbling across the ground as the got tangled together in a pile of limbs and sleeping bags. With Kim and Naruto disabled he dropped a smoke bomb and vanished from sight.

"His smoke bomb disappearing skills are unparallelled!" exclaimed Naruto. "And he saw right thrown my new move!"

"Your new move needs a little work." dryly remarked Kim as she tried to extract herself from the blond.

Naruto let out a groan of pain as Kim inadvertently kneed him in the crotch, "Hey watch the knee!"

The redhead winced, "Sorry!"

As she shifted around in another way he let out a gasp, "An elbow too! In the same spot? Come on! Give a guy break!"

"Really sorry!" added Kim apologetically.

At Naruto's shout, Bates and Fiske had rushed out of their tents to see what was going on.

"What's all this then?" asked Monty.

"The jade monkey was stolen." informed Kim.

"How awful! News must have gotten out about the discovery!" exclaimed Monty. "Oh rot! If only your bravery was not wasted."

Bates shook his head, "Just a terrible tragedy, mi'lord."

Kim let out a sigh of disappointment while from his spot on the ground, Naruto merely narrowed his eyes at what he perceived to be a shitty acting job by Lord Fiske and his associate.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Mai Stoppable sipped her morning coffee while flipping through her case reports from the hospital at the breakfast table, she kept taking glances out of the corner of her eye at her oddly stoic son. The blond was usually an absolute chatterbox at breakfast, often babbling about whatever mission he and Kim were on the previous night.

Right as she was about ask if something was wrong, Naruto slurped down the rest of his cereal and suddenly shot up out of his seat and declared, "Mom! Dad! I think I've uncovered a Ninja Conspiracy! Ow!"

Mai groaned, _'Ninjas, I should have known. Only one obsession gets him like that...'_

His dad smacked him across the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper as he walked by, "No conspiracy theories at the breakfast table."

Naruto grabbed his backpack and quickly followed him out the door trying to explain, "But there was a real ninja! And he was awesome, even better than me! And I think it's the Lord Fiske guy..."

Mai just shook her head with a small smile as the door closed behind him, "That boy..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the Possible household Kim faced her standard morning questioning from her father as she sat down at the table while her mother finished up over at the stove.

"Morning, honey! How was Cambodia?" asked James.

Kim shrugged, "Mixed results. Good news, Naruto retrieved a priceless historical artifact from a booby trapped temple. Better news, my retrieval record is still intact."

"That a girl!" praised James.

Kim smile turned upside down, "Then some hooded ninja stole it."

"Well, that's just like those darn ninjas." grunted James.

Kim let out a sigh of annoyance, "Naruto seems to have some crazy theory that Lord Fiske is behind the whole thing."

"Is he?" asked Tim as he and Jim sat down at the table.

Kim scoffed, "He's both a respected Lord and Archaeologist. I doubt he's a master criminal."

"Ninja's are masters of deception and disguise. Perhaps the Lord Fisk is all front and he is the hooded ninja." suggested Jim.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Did you miss the point where I said he was a respected Lord?"

Tim scoffed, "Naruto found a way to buy that Lord title on the net for three easy payments."

James narrowed his eyes, "Your principal was said to be departing away to England for the next month for some court of Lordship ceremony. Boys..."

Tim gave Jim a look before the both shrugged, "We don't have the kind of allowance to waste on that elaborate a prank."

"Well, I do have some news that should cheer you up." stated James with a grin. "Cousin Larry felt so bad about you missing out on family game night, Aunt June invited us all over for dinner Saturday!"

Kim spewed the orange juice she had been drinking across the kitchen table, forcing her brothers to duck underneath it to avoid being drenched. Anne raised an eyebrow at her daughters response to the invitation.

"I wouldn't want to impose." stammered Kim between coughs.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! June says Larry never has any friends over." replied James.

"I wonder why..." muttered all three Possible children.

"So said, you don't have to allowance to waste on that kind of _prank_. You contracted it out to Naruto, didn't you!" accused James.

"Look at the time! Gotta go!" exclaimed the twins as they vanished from the table.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim's sour mood from news of her return trip to Larryville, lasted the entire school day. Not even a good after school meal was cheering her up.

"I can't believe I've been sucked back into loserville..." mumbled Kim as she picked at the fries in front of her. She looked up across the table at Naruto, who paid her no mind as he chowed down, "Do you have any sympathy for my situation or are you content to just stuff your face?"

Naruto gave her an offended look, "Kim! It's Rocko's Chicken and Waffles! It's one of the two things in the world that tastes so good it makes you wanna slap you mama!"

Across the restaurant a 'SLAP' was heard.

"Charlie!" exclaimed the mother of seven-year-old as he stared at her with glazed expression.

"Sorry, mommy." replied the boy once he regain his whits.

"See, what I mean?" quipped Naruto.

A convenient beeping of the Kimmunicator saved Kim from anymore idiocy, "What up Wade?"

"I managed to pull up some more info on that jade monkey." informed Wade before he took a sip of his soda. "The temple was one of four built by the followers of monkey kung fu. Each temple had a jade monkey."

Naruto let out an amused snort, "Monkey Kung-fu? Seriously?"

Wade nodded, "Seriously. According to legend, when the four statues were assembled together, they gave the warriors a mystical monkey power."

Kim recognized the symbol Wade pulled up on the Kimmunicator, "That's same symbol from the map that Lord Fiske had. But, why separate the monkeys?"

"They didn't want just anybody walking in and grabbing the mystical monkey power-up. That would just be plan irresponsible." quipped Naruto.

"Maybe, the thief believed the legend..." surmised Kim.

Naruto scoffed, "It could be more than a legend. On our weird scale, mystical monkey power rates as like a four out a ten."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Across the pond, Lord Fiske sat in his study, flipping through a manuscript when suddenly a chime rang out, signaling tea time, "Bates! BATES!"

"Coming Mi'Lord!" called out Bates as he entered the corridor to the study holding a tray with a fresh pot of tea. "I think it may have been a mistake calling in those teenagers to aid in the retrieval of the jade monkey. Surely you could have handled those primitive traps, if that young lad could?"

"Yes, I could have, but that's not the point." declared Monty as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Masquerading as the ninja created a false trail for anyone trying to track down the statue."

"If you think that is for the best Mi'Lord." remarked Bates as he pulled down on a candle stick next the fireplace, revealing a hidden passageway behind it.

The short tunnel lead to a hidden lair with three monkey statues in a square alignment, and the recently recovered jade monkey statue sitting off to the side. Fiske discarded his robe, leaving himself in a black and red martial arts uniform with a sash. His strange physiology was now full on display, the fur like hair on his hands and feet, along with the pronation of his extremities having been altered to make him more monkey-like.

"Mystical Monkey power is now mine!" proclaimed Monty as he struck a pose.

"Well, you mean that figuratively of course." added Bates.

Monty raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean figuratively?"

"Well, that old legend is completely ludicrous." replied Bates.

"Ludicrous? As ludicrous as it was to spend the family fortune to become an abomination of science, a man monkey!" ranted Fiske. "It's a bit of a leap of faith, but ludicrous? Put the monkey in place and see for yourself."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back at Rocko's, Wade dropped another bombshell.

"The leading expert on everything simian is Lord Monty Fiske." informed Wade with a smirk.

Naruto face-palmed, "Oh, come on! Don't tell me it's that obvious! Ron's monkey phobia could have really come in handy on this one."

Kim was lost, "What are you talking about?"

"Fiske! He's behind the whole thing! I bet this was all a set up so he could get the mystical monkey power. And I just happened to be the one to retrieve the statue..." Naruto started banging his head down on the table, "I've created another arch foe!"

"Perhaps we should have a conversation with the man this weekend, before we start labeling him the next great super villain." suggested Kim. The she recalled her fate for the weekend, "Ah, man. I have to dp the Larry thing on Saturday."

"Can't you bail?" asked Wade.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, just flake. Use the mission excuse again."

Kim groaned, "All bailing and flaking options denied."

"What if you could be in two places at once?" hinted Wade.

"Perhaps, I could be of some assistance?" announced a second Kim as she walked up to their table.

"I give you the Holo-Kim!" proclaimed Wade. "She's just primed for a field test."

"Really Larry! That's fascinated Larry! Nice Costume Larry!" practiced the Holo-Kim.

Naruto reached out with a wandering hand towards to the Holo-Kim, "I wonder if all the proportions are..."

Kim swatted his wandering hand away and put an end to that train of thought immediately, "No!"

"But I was only-" pleaded Naruto.

"No!" repeated Kim.

Naruto pouted, "You're no fun!"

Kim just shook her head, "The virtual flake is tempting, but I think I'll pass. I promised Dad."

"No worries, Kim. Wade, it's time to initiate the D team!" declared Naruto.

"Yeah! D Team!" squeaked Rufus in agreement.

Kim gave him a puzzled look, "D team?"

Wade shook his head, "Trust me on this Kim, you really don't want to know."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Saturday came quickly and in the castle of Lord Fiske, a ring of the doorbell interrupted preparations for mystical ascension.

"Coming, coming!" shouted Bates as he hurried to answer the doorbell. The short Englishman was surprised to find a quintet of male teenagers at his door. He recognized one of them, but couldn't quite remember the name.

"Eh, who are you again?" asked Bates.

The one on the far left flashed the victory sign, "The Vin-man!"

The large man on the far right pounded his fists on the pavement, creating a loud 'THUD', "Big Mike!"

"Junior!" shouted the long haired blond to the left of center as he flipped his hair.

The fourth was sporting a sombrero and pulled a burrito out of nowhere and inhaled it one bite, "El Rondo!"

Finally in the center, Naruto busted out some sick break dancing moves before finishing with a thumbs up and bright flashy smile, "Captain Naruto!"

Then they all announced together, "Together we are...The Detention Force!"

Gates gave them a befuddled look, "The what?"

"The Detention Force!" they shouted again.

"Why are you here?" asked a befuddled Bates.

"We've got a couple questions for your employer, the expert of all things simian." announced Naruto.

Ron froze at the word simian.

Bates eyes suddenly widened, "Now, I recognize you! You're lad who retrieve the jade monkey! Very good job with those traps."

Ron narrowed his eyes at his cousin, "Naruto, you didn't say anything about monkeys!"

"No real monkeys, only a monkey statue." reassured Naruto.

Ron grabbed at the edges of his sombrero and pulled them down, "Ah man! Bad road, bad road, bad road!"

Junior picked his nose, "What's the big deal about monkeys."

"Ron is the cousin I rescued from the monkey cabin in Camp Wannaweep. His phobia is understandable." clarified Naruto.

Ron dropped to the ground rocking, back and forth, "He just keep flinging it everywhere!"

The rest of them all paled and gave him a look of pity, "Very bad road."

Bates shook his head, "How unfortunate. Follow me, I shall announce your presence."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back in America, Kim was currently wishing she had stones to flake out and use the hollow Kim as a substitute.

Larry pulled another figurine off the shelf, "This is Balthazar cousin of Othar, you can be his character."

Kim gave him her best smile, "Really Larry? _Return to Los_ is just so fascinating!"

"True, but I suddenly have the urge to play a little fortress. Want to cheat code to level Nine?" asked Larry.

Kim's smile stretched as wide as it could, "Sounds great Larry!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah, Naruto Stoppable. Thanks for your work retrieving the Jade Monkey." greeted Monty as Bates lead the five teens into his study.

Ron shivered at the word monkey.

Monty raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?"

Naruto shrugged, "He's got a monkey phobia."

"Oh really..." replied Monty with a grin. He suddenly jumped in Ron's face, "Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" screamed Ron.

Naruto stepped in between them, "Ease up there tall, dark, and hairy. Lay off El Rondo, that's just not cool. Now, I got a few questions for you about-"

Fiske cut him off, "So, you know all about my little obsession with Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar."

"Tai- chu -what know?" questioned Junior.

"You're going to play dumb, is that it? Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar! Monkey Kung-fu!" bellowed Monty.

Vinnie shot him a dead pan look, "Why didn't you just say Monkey Kung-fu?"

"Monkey Kung-fu! A hidden art rooted in all things evil! Bad road!" screamed Ron.

Monty ignored them as he opened up his secret passageway and walked through it, with everyone following him.

"Is it just me, or does this guy walk like a monkey?" muttered Junior.

"I can do much more than that!" declared Monty as he yanked off his robe once they reached the secret room with the statues, revealing his martial arts gi, and banged on his chest like a primate.

Ron was on the verge of break down, "Bad road, bad road, bad road! He walks like a monkey! Plus the fur on hands and feet! He's some kind of freakish Man-Monkey!"

"Yes! I spent the family fortune on these enhancements! All for this moment!" proclaimed Fiske as he leaped in between the four jade statues.

He started laughing, it sounded something like a cross between and evil laugh and an actual monkey laughing. Yellow beams of energy shot out from the eyes of the statues, enveloping the insane archaeologist in a yellow glow and lifting him into the air.

"Bow down to my power!" bellowed Fiske as the glowed died down and he dropped to the ground, assuming a Monkey Kung-fu stance. "I am Monkey Fist!"

The genetically enhanced man-monkey calmly tilted his head to the side, avoiding a pellet of stink gas from Naruto's gas gun. The blond fired off several more rounds consecutively from the semi automatic weapon and Fist dodged each pellet with the grace of a monkey before snatching the last one out of the air and crushing it in his mouth.

"A bit salty for my tastes." he taunted with a smirk.

The boys couldn't believe it.

"He ate the stink!" yelled an incredulous Vinnie.

Junior's jaw dropped, "That's not right man!"

"I'd expect nothing less from this heinous incarnation of evil!" declared Ron. "If you can eat your own stink, you can eat any stink!"

Naruto and Big Mike channeled their inner Ron, "Bad road, Bad road, Bad road!"

"Now, that you all know my secret...it's time for you to die." declared the monkey master.

"I'll stall for some time." commanded Naruto as he removed his watch and tossed it to Vinnie. "Call Wade, I need to know how to stop this guy."

Naruto attacked the genetically and monkey mojo enhanced super-freak with a flying spinning kick that Fist blocked easily before landing a strike that sent Naruto crashing into a pile of antique vases. The blond quickly recovered from the attack and leaped back into the fray, but Monkey Fist had the clear advantage. The unorthodox style of Kung fu enhanced by the mystical power-up seemed too much for the blond to overcome, as Fist constantly had him on the defensive, the blond barely managing to block critical strikes that would have quickly ended the fight.

_'I could really go for a tag-team with Kim right about now...'_ thought Naruto as he leaped to avoid a sweeping kick by Fist.

"Yo, brain dude! We need help over here!" exclaimed Junior.

"This monkey fool got some kind a power up and is takin' it to the boss-man!" added Vinnie.

"I know, I've been monitoring, but there's not much I can do from here. He's immune to stink gas! That's never happened before!" responded Wade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

While Larry hammered away at level after level of Fortress, Kim had taken to studying up on Lord Fisk via the learning channel documentary on her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, is that real time streaming video?" asked Larry as he stood up from the computer desk.

Kim waved him off, "Yeah, a knowing channel documentary. Nothing you'd be interested in."

"On the contrary, I've been following the career of Lord Monty Fiske for quite some time now. He's one of the few living masters of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar." replied Larry.

Kim gave him a blank look, "Tai-what?"

"Monkey Kung Fu." clarified Larry as he adjusted his glasses.

"Monkey Kung Fu..." Kim's eyes widened in shock as Larry snatched the Kimmunicator away from here. "He was the ninja! Naruto's hunch was right all along."

"Can you play games on this thing?" asked Larry as he fiddled with the Kimmunicator. "Hello! Balzar to the Command Center!"

As it started make funny beeping noises, Kim snatched it back from him, "Give me that!"

She immediately called up Wade, "Wade! Lord Monty Fiske stole that icon!"

"I know." replied Wade.

"I think he believes in mystical monkey power!" added Kim.

"Correction, he has mystical monkey power." confirmed Wade.

Kim halted her train of thought, "Wait, what?"

"Fiske already gained the mystical monkey power, and proved the legend true. He now calls himself Monkey Fist. Right now, Naruto is going toe-to-toe with him. And losing badly." informed Wade.

Kim glared at him, "He went alone! Without any back-up!"

Wade raised his hands in a placating manner, "He has back-up. Ron and the D-Crew are with them, but in this case they aren't much help."

Kim's glare didn't let up, "This was your big Team D plan! What are we going to do now? If I was there we could double team him, but now...ah! I don't know what to do!"

"All hope is not lost Kim!" interjected Larry. "I have an idea."

"This isn't one of your video games, Larry! Right now my best friend is getting beaten by a kung fu mutant with bio engineered hands and feet! And mystical monkey powers! And..." Kim then realized what she just said. "What do you got?"

"Wade, you must know how to beat level nine of fortress. To beat the cloud guardian..." began Larry.

Wade caught on, "...you must drink from his enchanted well! Brilliant! I'll pass it on!"

"How is that supposed to help?" questioned an annoyed Kim.

Larry smirked, "It's a geek thing."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back at the Fiske mansion, business was starting to pick up. Deciding to help tip the odds even further in his Lord's favor, Bates grabbed a staff and went to join the fray, only to find his path cut off by Big Mike. Bates hesitantly looked up at the large teenager, who grinned down at him, "Hehehe...let's play thud."

"Ooh! Pain!" groaned Bates as he went flying across the room into a wall as was knocked unconscious.

The Monkey Kung Fu master was picking Naruto apart. He nailed the blond with a strike to the solar plexus, before rolling into a double kick to the face, before grabbing him with his feet and slamming him into the ground. Fist leaped back and beat his chest while making monkey sounds in a taunting fashion.

"Guys! Tell Naruto to go for the mystical monkey power himself!" advised Wade.

Before they could pass the message on, the blond stood up and wiped away the drop of blood leaking out the corner of his mouth.

"Sometimes, to beat the man, you gotta be the man." declared Naruto.

"Or in this case monkey..." added Junior.

Reaching down Naruto yanked back on the oriental rug lining the floor, knocking Monkey Fist off balance. Pouring on the speed the blond made a beeline for the jade monkey alignment. As he fell to the ground, Fist realized what he was about to do.

"No! Mystical Monkey Power is mine alone!" yelled Fist.

"Not anymore!" shouted Naruto as he leaped into the center of the alignment and the yellow beams shot from the eyes of the statue and enveloped him in the yellow glow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Deep within the subconscious of Naruto's mind there was a strange reaction to the invasion of mystical monkey power into his body. Strangely the teen's subconscious took the form of a sub-level of a power plant with pipes running across the walls and ceiling, and water flooding the floor. It all lead to a massive cage with a small seal paper covering the lock to keep it closed. Formerly there was a stone barrier a short distance in front of the cage, limiting the flow of some of the pipes, but the mystical monkey power had flooded through all the pipes and shattered the barrier, opening everything up for business.

**"Who the fuck is trying to wake me up?"** grunted a deep voice behind the cage. A massive pair of slit crimson red eyes opened, possessing an annoyed look. Noticing the yellow glow overtaking the pipes, it thwacked a red tail up against the cage. The seal suddenly reacted, leeching of a surge of red energy from the tail, before converting it to a huge surge of blue energy that surged throughout the pipes and overtook the mystical monkey power.

**"Fucking bullshit...I'm going back to sleep..."** muttered the beast as it closed its eyes. **"Don't wake me up for another century..."**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back in the real world, unseen to everyone eight blue glowing symbols appeared on Naruto's abdomen and a surge of blue energy pulsed from the symbols and overtook the yellow glow of the mystical monkey power. The monkeys stopped firing off their mystical power as Naruto dropped to the ground engulfed in a blue aura.

"Why did he get a blue mystical monkey power?" questioned Junior as he stared at the scene in front of him in shock.

"Maybe, blue monkey power is like level two monkey power." suggested Vinnie.

"I don't think that's mystical monkey power at all..." muttered Wade over the link as he furiously typed away at his computer in search for an explanation.

Naruto grinned as he suddenly turned towards Fist. In the blink of an eye he vanished and reappeared in front of the Monkey Kung Fu master, sending him flying with an uppercut.

"Try that on for size Mojo-jojo!" gloated Naruto as Fist crashed into a wall.

"Oooh! Power Puff Burn!" taunted Junior.

Monty leaped back to his feet, seemingly no worse for wear as he dusted himself,_ 'This truly isn't mystical monkey power. Whatever it is, it's not match for me!'_

"You merely caught me off guard." declared Fist as he settled back into the opening stance of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar. "Now that I've seen the true extent or your abilities, it is quite evident you are no match for a Monkey Master."

Naruto simply made a beckoning motion at his foe in response, "Bring it on chuckles."

"Uwa-ah!" yelled Fist as he blurred into action, utilizing his monkey dexterity to the fullest. He poured on an assault of punches and kicks coming from angles only a primate could manage. To his surprise, Naruto managed to avoid him at every turn. For every blow the monkey-master struck, the blond would subtly shifted out of the way at the last moment, all the while with an infuriating smirk on his face. Fist tried to execute a particular vicious combination, and he finally landed powerful blow to Naruto's chest, only for the confident teen to vanish in a puff of smoke and leave his foot connected with a log.

"What the hell was that!" exclaimed Ron and the Rest of the D-Crew.

In anger, Fist reduced the log to splinters before turning and looking around for Naruto.

"Come out you coward!" snarled Monty. Unknown to him, Naruto had been standing right behind him the entire time marking his movements perfectly.

Fist felt a tap on his shoulder and nealry fell on his ass in shock as he turned around, "H-h-how?"

"Hi there. Nice day." greeted Naruto in a nonchalant manner.

Fist growled in frustration, lashing out with fist that Naruto easily avoided before decking the monkey-man with a left handed hay-maker that sent him crashing into a wall once again.

Fist tugged at his hair in frustration, "This is impossible! I am a Master of Monkey Kung Fu and the wielder or mystical monkey power! I should be invincible!"

_'Let's finish this...'_ thought Naruto as Fist charged him once again.

"I will not fall to some upstart fraud!" roared Fist as he contorted his body and unleashed a vicious roundhouse kick. Naruto leaped back to avoid it, before springing forward with a flying kick of his own. Monty stepped to the side and used Naruto's momentum to throw him towards a wall. Naruto adjusted him self in midair and sprung off the wall right back at Fist, where he stunned the monkey master with a full on headbutt.

"Now that's what I call using your head!" yelled Junior.

The staggered Fist sloppily struck out with a chop that Naruto leaned back to avoid before rotating into a powerful spin-kick that launched Monkey Fist up into the air. He rebounded of the nearby wall to get high up in the air above Fist and executed a vicious spinning heeling drop on the Monkey-master's chest. The result was a violent collision between Fist and the floor and with Fisk falling unconscious.

"Dude where did you bust out those moves from!" exclaimed Junior as Naruto strolled over to them.

Naruto scoffed, "You didn't think surprise attacks was all there was to my dynamic style of fighting, did you?"

He only got a trio of blank looks in response.

"I get no respect I tell you! No respect!" grunted Naruto.

They all broke out with grins.

"Dah! We got you!" joked Junior.

"But seriously, how did you do that log thing?" asked Vinnie.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. With that mystic mojo stuff, I just kind of knew how to do it on instinct."

As the crew gave him a good natured ribbing, Naruto noticed Ron was not partaking in the post battle festivities as they made their way to the exit.

"Yo, Ron! Let's go!" called out Naruto.

The freckled blond gave no response, seemingly in some sort of trance as he stared at the alignment of the four jade monkeys.

"Ron! El Rondo! Free Bueno Nacho!" shouted Naruto, to no avail.

What happened next stunned them all.

"Monkeys you will hold no power over me anymore! I will use your own powers against you!" yelled Ron as he charged into the middle of the formation and found himself empowered by the mystical monkey mojo. "Oh, yeah! Come to Papa!"

"You know, I don't really feel that much different." muttered Ron as he tried a few experimental punches and kicks. Unfortunately, for him one of his kicks accidentally knocked a jade monkey to the ground and broke it. "Ah, man...I broke the monkey mojo."

The Rufus brothers, who somehow managed to stay asleep during the entire nights events, popped their heads and gave each other a short wave before going back to sleep. Eating several times your body weight in Bueno Nacho tended to put a Rufus in a several day hibernation cycle. No one noticed the brief glow of yellow in their eyes before they returned to the land of the dreams.

Big Mike offered him some sage advice, "If you can come up with the courage to subject yourself to mystical monkey power, you've conquered your fear."

Junior nodded, "Right on."

"No Doubt." agreed Vinnie.

"If you just cost me super powers, I have a brand new phobia for you to worry about...Mwhahahahaha!" cackled the spiky haired blond as he departed the castle. Vinnie, Big Mike, and Junior gave Ron a look of pity before following after Naruto.

"Naruto! It was an accident! I swear! Come on! I'll buy you ramen! Ten bowls! Twenty bowls! All you can eat?" the only response he got was more insane laughter. "Ah, man! Here it goes!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the big brouhaha with Monkey Fist, the Detention Force made a speedy trip back across the pond. Naruto and Ron found themselves joining Kim at Larry's house. Naruto's plan to subjected his cousin to Larry's unique brand of torture seemingly backfired.

"...you won't believe the debates that raged when I posted my version of the battle on the fan site." informed Larry. "Am I boring you?"

_'This is so beyond boring...'_ thought Naruto and Kim.

"No! Please, go on!" exclaimed Ron. "This is interesting stuff!"

"You want to see outtakes from _Moon beyond Ios_?" asked Larry.

Ron's eyes lit up, "The deleted footage from the shrieker race?"

"I got it at the '07 Tulsa convention." replied Larry as he adjusted his glasses.

"Score!" yelled Ron as he pumped his fist. He then turned to Kim and Naruto, "You guys want to hang and watch?"

Naruto scratched his chin, "What's the phrase I'm looking for...None-chance."

Larry raised an eyebrow, "None chance?"

Naruto nodded, "So far beyond no chance, there was never a chance. None chance."

Kim smirked, "Yeah, no can do. There's a X-Files Marathon with our names on it."

Naruto pumped his fist, "Sweet!"

"You know, that show is like they took our lives and went fast forward about fifteen years..." began Naruto as the pair of friends exited Larry's room.

Ron and Larry just shook their heads as their cousins left, simultaneously muttering, "Dorks."

* * *

**Chakra has been unleashed! The Kyuubi is a lazy bastard and went back to sleep! The Rufus's had way to much to eat! Review to make your chapter reading experience complete!**


	10. Domo Arigoto Mrs Roboto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

**Domo Arigoto Mrs. Roboto**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." muttered Naruto as he exited the guidance counselor's office. "More extra curricular activities? Isn't tagging along with Kim to half the stuff she does enough? Plus, I save the world on a weekly basis, doesn't that count for something." grumbled the blond as he slunk down the hall. Before he could toss the new 'recommendations' for his additional school activities in the trash, Kim came around the corner and fell in step with him.

"You're finished already? That was quick. We should be able to make it just in time for story time at the hospital. The counselor loved all my extra curricular at my session..." Kim was practically glowing as she gave full break down of great her session was.

Naruto shook his head,_ 'This must be the damn standard that guy is holding me to. No way am I doing as much as her. She's crazy!'_

Dropping into his 'I'm paying attention even though I'm not paying attention' mode, his mind drifted to his secret exploits to cultivate his new powers. They weren't going well to say the least.

_X-X-X-X-Flashback-X-X-X-X_

The D-Crew and Naruto had met up at Wade's adopted testing site, Middleton's old Auto Salvage Yard. Naruto wanted to adopt to the abandoned gas station next to the old salvage yard as a secret hideout. The idea was shot down when Wade reminded him that his saving the world activities were not so secret, so there was no need for a secret hideout. The idea was rekindled fifteen minutes later when Naruto countered with the proposal of a headquarters instead of a hideout. The entire train of thought was lost when Vinnie thought he spotted an old Dodge Charger.

Naruto stood grunted and gritting his teeth as he tried to reach within and will the energy to the surface. Overall it looked like he was really constipated.

Wade sighed, "This isn't working. Maybe you need to try something different."

"What? Do you have a mystical monkey power handbook just lying around somewhere that I don't know about?" quipped Naruto in annoyance.

"No, but this obviously isn't working." remarked Wade.

"Maybe you try those weird monkey poses that guy was doing." suggested Junior.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the suggestion.

"What? If it worked for the monkey dude, it could work for you too!" defended Junior.

"Do I look like some kind of freakish man-monkey to you?" deadpanned Naruto.

Junior gained a pensive expression, "Well, remember in science class when-"

Vinnie groaned and shook his head in annoyance, "Just quit while your ahead man."

"Super Power experimentation is tabled for now. Wade add it to your research pile when you get some free time." declared Naruto.

"Then the meeting of the Brain Trust is now in session." announced Big Mike.

Junior gave his friends a puzzled look, "Brain Trust? I thought we were the D-crew?"

"We added Wade in an official capacity at least on a part time basis." informed Vinnie.

"Wade's not a detention sort of guy so we've been upgraded to a Brain Trust." clarified Naruto.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to be a part of a Brain Trust." The four other males burst out in laughter. "What? It's a noble aspiration!"

Vinnie banged his fist on the ground, "Oh man! He even busted out the SAT words!"

_X-X-X-X-Flash-Forward-X-X-X-X_

Due to the severe shortage of mystical monkey powers, Ron Stoppable was now dreading the Konichiwa Ramen bill sure to be incurred the next time Naruto paid him a visit. Naruto let out a sigh a relief when halfway to the hospital, Kim finally changed subjects from her counseling session. To his annoyance her babbling turned to Josh Mankey. During history she'd lucked out and ended up partnered with Bonnie for their projects instead of Josh. Thankfully she received a call on the Kimmunicator, but it turned out to be Tara, which lead to more Mankey babble and giggling. Naruto had nothing against the guy, it was just highly annoying the way Kim's mind turned to mush at the mention of his name. He let his mind wander to other important thoughts like the need to have Rufus go Caddyshack on Duff Killigan the next time they encountered him. Eventually his thoughts settled a certain dark haired cheerleader that he'd been seeing a lot at lunch recently and luckily ended up partners with for the project.

"Hope." he sighed wistfully.

Unfortunately for him, Kim had just got off the line with Tara, "Hope?"

Realizing the precious information he just let slip through he lips, he quickly amended, "Hope that the Konichiwa Ramen all you can eat Sunday's never goes away."

Kim just gave him a skeptical look, "Right..."

Eventually the pair made their way to the pediatrics wing of the hospital. Heading down the hall to the play area for the patients they found both of their mothers talking outside of patient's room.

"Hi Mom, Hi Mrs. P." greeted Kim.

"Hey Mrs. S, Hey Mom." greeted Naruto.

Mai rolled her eyes at their cheek, "How cute."

Anne let out a chuckle, "The kids have been a little extra giddy today, waiting to see you."

"It would make sense the you two would fit in with a bunch of six and seven year olds." joked Mai.

Naruto suddenly started shaking his hips and pointing his fingers as he adopted a goofy accent to go along with his dancing, "The children like to play and laugh with with us!"

Kim joined in with him, "That is why we tell them our wacky world saving stories!"

"Because we are..." began Naruto.

"The wild and crazy guys!" they announced together.

Anne shook her head, "And to think they used be so cute when they were younger."

"Then they grow up to these monstrous things known as teenagers." added Mai with a smirk.

Kim and Naruto gave each other a look before simultaneously blowing raspberries at their mothers.

"You two-" began Anne.

She was cut off as an young black haired male intern came barreling down the hall with some slides in his hands, "Here are the CT results!"

Mai grabbed the slides and stepped inside the patients room with Anne, the intern moved to follow only to be cut off by the red haired surgeon, "We're still waiting on those EKG results."

The young doctor's head dropped as the door slammed in front of him and he sighed before turning around and slinking back down the hallway.

"You're new so we'll give you one key piece of advice." called out Kim.

He paused, "What's that?"

Naruto gave him a dead serious look, "No matter wherever you go in life, always beware Johnny the tackling the Alzheimer's patient."

The intern turned around with a befuddled expression, "Huh?"

Out of nowhere a brown haired man in hospital gown leaped out of the room across the hall and crashed into the young doctor, "Who am I!"

Kim and Naruto rolled their eyes in unison, "Interns..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim chucked a french fry at Naruto, "Are you even listening to me?"

The pair were down in the cafeteria snacking and doing homework as they waited for Anne to give them a ride home since Mai was working an evening shift. Rufus scrambled after the fry after it bounced of Naruto's forehead.

"Yes, your detailing the wonderful life of an over achiever. You are the dattebayo of Middleton high, congratulations." drawled Naruto.

Kim let out a huff of annoyance, "A slacker like you could stand to add on a few extra curricular activities for your college application."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I have been granted a body with absolutely freakish athleticism. Colleges will be fighting over me tooth and nail to have the next great two-sport star. My college application will be a highlight tape."

"Last time I checked, you only run track." countered Kim.

"And next year I'll be playing football." replied Naruto.

"When did you make this startling new discovery that you were football material?" dryly questioned Kim.

Naruto shrugged, "It's not new. Both Waldo Jackson and Arnie Thomas ran track for two years before taking over as the start wide-outs on varsity as juniors. Barkin has been doing it that way for years. When they graduate this year, Phillips and yours truly are next in line."

"Well, that's next year. So, that means you have time to help out the charity benefit with me on Thursday." countered Kim.

_'Where the hell does she sign up for all this stuff?'_ thought Naruto. "Yeah sorry, but no can do. My schedule is booked for Thursday."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah? Booked with what?"

Looking around he spotted Anne entering the cafeteria and waving towards them that is was time to go. "Taking Hope out on a date! Shotgun!" quickly blurted Naruto before he grabbed Rufus, his stuff, and dashed towards the exit.

Kim sat there for a few moments, completely dumbfounded.

"Who? What? When? How?" muttered the dazed redhead. "Hey, you get back here! My mom's car, I get- wait a minute! You're not getting off the hook that easily!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim's inner-gossip was unleashed to the maximum on the ride home, attacking Naruto from all angle in search of information. Naruto had managed to resist all forms of interrogation about the bomb of information he dropped on her before the left the hospital. He only let it slip that Hope was the one who asked him out, before clamming up again. Anne barely managed to suppress her laughter the entire way home, but couldn't hold back anymore once they arrived at home and Naruto dashed out of the car as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

"This isn't funny mom! He managed to sneak this right under my nose without me suspecting a thing!" ranted Kim.

Anne chuckled, "I think it's cute that Naruto's found himself a girlfriend."

Kim shot her mother a glare, "One date does not a girlfriend make!"

Anne's lips formed sly grin, "Looks like someone is a little jealous."

"Yes I am!" Anne's eyes widened in shock. "The farthest I got with Josh was going to the dance, yet somehow Naruto has leaped into the world of full fledged dating already! It's not fair!"

"That wasn't what I meant by jealous. I guess everything is a competition to you." muttered Anne as she pulled out her cell phone and called her husband. "Hey, Hon. Calling in a pizza for dinner. Any topping requests?"

"Well, you can never go wrong with bacon." replied James as he absentmindedly leaned back and placed his hand down on the launch lever for the rocket he was working on in the lab. Alarms and went off as the rocket launched, but he paid it no mind while talking to Anne. "I guess I'll be seeing you in thirty minutes or less!"

"And what do I get for free if you're late?" coyly replied Anne, causing James to grin.

"Well, I've been told I have magic hands." The alarms blaring from the rocket launch finally registered, "Uh-oh! Gotta go!"

As he got to work trying to assess the damage on the launched rocket, his phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Possible, your old pal Bob Chen here. Did you just launch a rocket over there?" asked Bob.

"On the QT Bob, prototype G6 rocket. Yep, she went up like a beauty." responded James. "Too bad she wasn't supposed to go up until next Thursday."

Bob chuckled, "Lean on a button again?"

James shook his head, "Roger that Bob."

"So, we'll see you at the class reunion next weekend?" inquired Bob.

"Affirmative on that. Oh! Looks like the military is surrounding my rocket, better hop off." replied James.

"See ya at the reunion, buddy!" Bob let out chuckle as he hung up the phone. "Same old Possible..."

His laughter was cut short as he swiveled around in his chair to find three shadowed figures with glowing red eyes closing in on him.

"Ahh!" screamed the Astronomer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day after cheer leader practice, Kim made sure to stay out of the line of sight of Hope. Her inability to hold back her inner gossip had inadvertently brought down the full fury of Bonnie on the dark haired girl. She simply wouldn't tolerate Naruto being involved with anyone on the squad, claiming they had an image to maintain.

"You cannot go through with this Hope." declared Bonnie.

Hope rolled her eyes, "There is no rule that says that I can't go out with the schools resident track star."

"This is not date a dead last week!" growled Bonnie.

"Actually he's moved up in the class rankings to almost at the middle of the pack." informed Tara.

"Well, you're lowering the standards of the squads by dating someone so middle of pack in terms of popularity!" accused Bonnie.

Tara shot that down, "Actually he's top 10 now. On the category of name recognition alone, he's number one in the school. His Facebook fan page is even more popular than Kim's."

That caught their captain's attention, "What!"

Hope smirked, "He's planning on getting a twitter account too."

"If it wasn't for the fact that he started with a mediocre ranking, he'd be third in the school behind Josh and Brick." added Tara.

"How do you know all of this!" demanded an exasperated Bonnie.

Tara blushed, "Well, I'd been doing a little research and if Hope hadn't asked him out..."

Bonnie couldn't believe it, "You've got to be kidding me! Has the whole world gone insane!"

Liz gave hope a high five, "Way to get on the ground floor Hope!"

Bonnie was getting desperate, "Help me out here, Kim!"

Kim ignored her as she sat down next to Tara, Kimmunicator in hand, "There's no way he should have more facebook friends than me. You must have been looking at our shared page..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Yes. I know. She's awesome. She's terrific. I'm trying eat desert here, I'll call you back later! Bye!" Kim let out a sigh as she hung up the Kimmunicator, "That poor boy has lost his mind."

Anne shot her daughter a look across the dinner table, "Kim, I don't think it could have gone that bad."

"It's not that Mom. The date went great, Hope texted Liz, who texted me before Naruto even called. He was going on and on about him Rickrolling her is what got her to ask him out!" ranted Kim.

James was lost, "Rickroll? Is that some new slang?"

Kim shook her head, slightly annoyed, "No Dad. It's internet prank, that sends you to a Rick Astley video on youtube. I bet Naruto is Rickrolling himself right now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mai walked passed her son's room and froze as she saw Naruto through his partially cracked door wrapped in a towel and using a chopstick as a microphone.

"Never gone give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around-"

Sighing, she continued on trying to immediately repress the memory, "At least I didn't catch watching porn again...no, maybe that would have been better."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Rick Astley! Now, that doesn't sound like a prank to me, it sounds like good honest fun!" exclaimed James. "Never gone give you up! Never gonna let you down-"

Kim cut him off, "Dad, focus please! I don't think I can take anymore of him going on and on and on and on...you get the picture."

Kim's shoulders slumped, "Well no, but that's because he can do that thing where he's listening to me, but not actually listening to me. My mind isn't that easily distracted."

Anne shrugged, "The price of having a male best friend, I guess you'll just have to deal."

"Well, having best friends of male variety in my younger days, perhaps I can relate a little better. Back in the days of the big science department mixer. My posse and I.." began James.

Kim shot him a look, "Posse? Really?"

James nodded, "Yes, we were the biggest group of brains on campus. Now, as I was saying, we were all counting on our friend Drew to find us all dates. We were on the edge of seats, as he walked in through that door. And you know what he brought with him?"

Kim quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Three robots that could barely have passed for vacuum cleaners. He dressed them up with dresses and wigs and called them Bebe." replied James.

Kim couldn't contain herself and erupted with laughter.

James chuckled, "Yep, that was our reaction too. We laughed long and hard. Drew dropped out after that and we never saw him again. I don't think he ever forgave us and deep down I don't think we ever forgave ourselves either."

"For just a fit of giggles?" asked Kim.

James shook his head, "No, no! When I say we laughed long and hard, I mean for days, almost a week, and with reckless youthful abandon. In our defense, it was simply too funny."

"I guess I should consider myself lucky that I'm friends with boy who can get a real date instead of resorting to desperate measures." reasoned Kim.

"Exactly!" responded James.

Anne just looked back and forth between her husband and daughter, not having a clue how they saw how either situation remotely had anything to do with the other.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim found dealing with Middleton's new couple not as horrifying as she anticipated. Sitting at lunch with Liz, Hope, and Naruto, she found the intermixed with the puke worthy mushy moments, was lots of laughter. The pair both shared a wide ranging an often crude sense of humor.

"It's nice to be having lunch, but I don't think you've been to D-Hall all week." said Hope.

Naruto waved off her concern, "Nah, Vinnie and Big Mike can handle it just fine now. I lately only been tagging along when I don't have anything better to do."

"What about Junior?" asked Hope.

"Rufus is training Junior in the art of stealth and espionage." replied Naruto. "It's kind of funny, watch this! Junior!"

After calling his fellow blond's name, Naruto let out a sharp whistle. Suddenly the trash can lid next to Bonnie's table popped up, revealing Junior with rufus on his shoulder.

"Yeah, boss?" responded Junior as everyone except Naruto looked at him with a befuddled expression.

"Put a hold on this weekend's operation. Use the supplies for the same thing, just on 6th period girls gym. They're using the pool." informed Naruto.

"Roger that!" replied Junior as he and Rufus dropped back down into the trash can.

Naruto sighed wistfully, "Good 'ol garbage network."

Hope narrowed her eyes at him, "What's going on with 6th period girls gym?"

_'Man, she catches on quick!'_ thought Kim.

Naruto leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Well, that's Bonnie's gym period. Kim told me how Bonnie was giving you the third degree yesterday, so I figured it was only fair..."

"Oh!" Hope's eyes widened as Naruto revealed his plan, before settling into a smirk that was directed at Bonnie. She then whispered a few things into Naruto's ear, of with the ingenious yet diabolical nature rewarded her with a long kiss, with tongue. Fortunaetly for Kim, she was distracted from the mushy moment by the sight of Josh in the cafeteria line.

Later that day, a couple of chocolate bars tainted with the smell of stink gas managed to appear in the pool just as Bonnie took her laps. The embarrassing lecture from Coach Summers about having proper fiber in her diet in front of the rest of the class was recorded and passed around the school before the day was over. When Bonnie went to take her frustrations out on her before cheer practice later, Hope only needed to whip out her phone and press play to silence her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim's attempts later to work on her project with Bonnie quickly resolved into them figuring out they worked better apart then together. Bonnie went home and Kim made her way to the other side of the library and settled down at the table next to the one Naruto and Hope were occupying. She soon found herself contemplated if she would have been better off with Bonnie. Bonnie was an annoyance for sure, but being near the flirty couple simply irritated the redhead for some unknown reason.

The redhead let loose a sigh of relief when the Kimmunicator beeped,"What up Wade?"

"I've got a weird one!" replied the young genius.

"Good, anything is welcome distraction at this point." responded Kim.

"Professor Ramesh from the Mount Middleton Observatory needs your help." informed Wade.

"I know that name from somewhere...I think he's a friend of my Dad." muttered Kim.

"Ramesh's partner, Professor Chen is missing!" explained Wade.

"Wade set up a ride." she turned and shot an annoyed glance at Naruto and Hope, who were in the midst of another mushy moment and now playing footsie underneath the table. "I'll make sure the lover-boy here makes it one piece."

"Come on Naruto! Mission Time!" announced Kim with annoyance scowl.

"Ah, really?" complained Naruto with sigh. "I'm going to miss you..."

"Well, I'm going to miss you more!" teased Hope.

Naruto got nose to nose with her, "No, I'm going to miss you more!"

"Nope! Not as much as me!"

"Nuh-huh! I'll miss you more!"

"No way, I'm going to miss you way more!"

Kim face-palmed, "And, I'm going to miss my lunch after I puke."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"And there's you're live at five update from your eye over Middleton!" announced the pilot/traffic reporter as he landed the chopper down on the grassy hills of Mount Middleton.

"Thanks for the lift Dallas!" called out Kim as she stepped out. Naruto was close behind her, but preoccupied with chatting on his cellphone.

"It's the least I could do after you brought that interstate police chase to a peaceful end." replied Dallas.

Kim waved off the compliment as usual, "It was no big. The guy didn't even know he had a broken tail light."

Normally her blond best friend would chime in with a ,'What kind of idiot wouldn't hear the sirens', but he was otherwise preoccupied. And he was also rapidly getting on Kim's nerves, "No you hang up first!...No you!...We do it at the same time on three okay? One...two...three...Awww you didn't do it! You hang up..."

Kim snatched the phone away from him in annoyance, "I'll hang up!"

"Hey! What did you go and do that for!" whined Naruto.

The redhead just stared at him as if he was insane, "Hello! We have a mission!"

"It could have-" His protest was cut off by an explosion from the Observatory "...waited a few more minutes."

Kim rewarded his sheepish grin with a smack across the back of the head as they sprinted towards the observatory. Within the building, Dr. Ramesh was having a rough go of it. Smoke poured out the damaged computers and machinery in his laboratory as he slowly backed away from the shadowy figures closing in on him.

"Stay back!" pleaded the Indian Astronomer as the intruders fully emerged from the shadows. His jaw dropped in shock as the light revealed them as a trio of feminine robots. All three were identical in appearance with blond hair, red eyes, tight black fabric covering their upper torso like a sleeveless version of Kim's mission top and covering blow the midriff like a bikini. All posed a mole like indentation just above the right of their upper lip and their hair was done in an old fashioned style from the 1950s with a hairband.

"Dr. Ramesh, we have come for you." announced the robots as they closed in on him.

Dr. Ramesh couldn't figure out why they would come for him, "Who? Who are you?"

The robots suddenly vibrated rapidly for a few seconds before blurring around the room at super speed.

"I am Bebe." announced the first as it appeared behind him.

"I am Bebe." announced the second as it appeared the left of her.

"I am Bebe." announced the third as she closed the circle around him.

"And I am Kim." announced Kim as she and Naruto walked through the entrance.

"Is it just me or am I seeing triple?" muttered Naruto as he let out an appreciative whistle. "Talk about taking a blow up doll to the next level."

The Bebes turned their attention to Kim and scanned her, "Analysis Subject: Kim Possible. Threat level: Minimal."

"Minimal? That cuts me deep." sarcastically replied Kim.

They then turned to Naruto, "Analysis Subject: Buffoon. Threat level: Buffoon."

"Hey! That doesn't even make sense!" shouted Naruto. "Wait a minute! Only one guy calls me a Buffoon! You work for Drakken! Ha! Dr. Smurf had to build himself some Smurfettes!"

"Threat level upgraded: Joker." corrected the Bebes.

Naruto smirked, "About time somebody appreciates my skills."

"This is so not the time to stroke your comedic ego." groaned Kim.

Charging the Bebes, Kim did a pair of back flips before launching herself at the lead Bebe with a flying kick. The Bebe easily caught her by the legs and flung her towards the observatory's giant telescope. Kim managed to flip in the air and plant her feet on the side of the telescope before springing back down to the ground.

"So, maybe the direct approach, isn't best here." commented Kim.

The trio of female robots found their heads shrouded in stink gas. They started vibrating and the gas quickly dissipated to reveal them completely unaffected.

Kim sweat-dropped, "Stink gas isn't going to work! They're robots, they can't smell!"

"I knew that! Force of habit!" yelled Naruto as he changed tactics, throwing some smoke bombs for cover in the middle of the room where the Bebes and Professor Ramesh were standing. The blond quickly darted in and out of the smoke, pushing along Professor Ramesh in a wheeled office chair towards the door.

"Running around with all that hunky metal, they're probably really slow!" Naruto turned and shouted to Kim. "Let's make a run for it?"

His suggestion ended up as a question because when Naruto had turned back around he found Professor Ramesh gone from the chair, "Hey where'd he go?"

One of the Bebe's arms had extended an Inspector Gadget like fashion and pluck Ramesh from the chair. Their target acquired the Bebes started vibrating before vanishing in a blur right past Naruto out the front door.

Naruto let out a whistle, "Okay, that speed is so not natural. And even it was, I'm still the fastest man in Middleton."

"The robots take Professor Ramesh, now we've got two missing scientists, three killer Bebes, and this is what you're worrying about!" yelled Kim.

Naruto held his hands up in a placating fashion, "Hey, take it easy, KP. While we were getting our buts kicked, my main man Rufus was looking for clues."

"Uh-huh! Got it!" squeaked Rufus as he alerted them to a busted picture frame on the floor. They walked over to the picture frame and Kim picked it up.

"Whoa! The prof back when he had hair! Nice!" commented Naruto.

"It that's Professor Ramesh, the guy on the left must be Professor Chen." observed Kim.

"Hey, Kim that third guy looks familiar..." muttered Naruto as he tried to place the face.

"Holy Crap it's my Dad!" exclaimed Kim in shock.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back at the Possible household at meeting of the minds was taking place. Naruto considered suggesting a an official title for these type of gatherings like they did for the 'Brain Trust', but dismissed it as soon as he realized there was not another name as cool as 'Brain Trust' to be used. Mostly Wade and Kim tried to piece together the puzzle of the robots, the missing scientists, and her father, while Naruto drifted in-and-out as he texted with Hope.

"Maybe, Drakken is trying to get to me through my Dad." pondered Kim.

Wade shook his head, "No way, it doesn't add up. Why would Dr. Drakken attack, you through your Dad and his friends? It's not his style. His plans aren't complex in that way. He's all about creating schemes using some overly complicated doomsday device."

Kim yanked at her hair in frustration, "You're right, it's not his MO!"

Another possibility popped up into Naruto's head, "It's definitely his work though, no one else calls be Buffoon. Maybe he made the robots and sold them someone else."

Kim hopped out of her chair and started pacing back and forth, "That could be it. Drakken created the robots and sold them to someone...someone looking for revenge against my Dad and his 'posse'. It has got to be Drew Lipsky!"

Wade pulled up their photos side by side, "I've got no real connections here between they two. Drew Lipsky has pretty much been off the radar since he dropped out school. He has no criminal record."

"They kind of look a like, except for Drakken being blue in all. Maybe they're cousins?" observed Naruto. "Wait a minute, maybe he's -nah there's no way."

Kim wanted to know what he was thinking anyway, "What is it?"

Naruto laughed, "I was thinking the Lipsky is Dr. Drakken, but there's no way."

Kim mulled it over for a minute before dismissing it as well, "Yeah, that would be way to weird. We need to figure out something about my Dad. Those Bebes probably have them as the next target?"

"Target for what now?" interrupted James as he walked into the kitchen.

Wade was suddenly struck with inspiration, "I've made a few upgrades to my holograms. Dr. P, we're going to need to borrow your car for a few minutes in the morning."

Dr. Possible scratched the back of his head nervously, "Can't you use your mother's?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, sporting a trench coat over his usual work attire, James Possible strolled out to his car. Unlocking and opening the doors he threw his suitcase and lab coat in the backseat. Unknown to him, he had three robotic observers watching him from the roof of his house.

"Subject: Dr. Possible. Directive: Capture." announced one of the Bebes.

As soon as he closed the door and started the car, the three Bebes lurking on the roof moved in on their target. James looked up in shock as three metal fists punched holes in his roof before pulling it back a large section of it.

"Doctor," announced the three Bebes as they reached down to pull him out. "We have come for you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kimberly Anne Possible!" yelled James Possible as he slammed open the door to the Middleton high school gymnasium, bringing cheer practice to a halt.

Bonnie grinned, "Looks like the captain is about to get grounded."

"Daddy! Hi!" greeted Kim with a forced grin. She hurried over to him and gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Possible glared at her, "You said, you needed my car only for a distraction. Not that you were going to put a massive hole in the roof!"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "He and Wade were only supposed to get a holographic version of you captured as bait so we could find the location of your missing friends."

James scoffed, "Looks more like my car was the bait! That really grinds my gears!"

Hope interrupted as she got a text on her cell, "Kim, Naruto says he finished preparing his gear for the mission."

Now Kim was lost, "Gear? What gear?"

Junior's head suddenly popped up out of the trash can next to bleachers, "The boss says he's almost done with the mission gear, Kim."

He looked around seeing that Kim was not alone, and spotted Hope with her phone in hand, "Oh, boss lady is already on it. Never mind me, carry on!"

Liz gave Hope a new found look of respect, "It's like you married into some sort of criminal organization. That is pretty cool."

A shiver suddenly ran down Kim's spine, "Come on Dad, it seems Naruto has been scheming again."

He shot her a puzzled glance, "Scheming?"

Junior popped up out of the trash can, "Boss, uses his pranking powers to out whit the villain."

He then vanished again.

James scratched his chin, "Unorthodox counter strategies? Sounds intriguing..."

"When it works, yeah. Other times it just means more work for me." replied a shrugging Kim as they left the gym.

Bonnie ran over to the trash can and picked up the lid to find it empty, "How in the hell does he keep doing that?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On a metal platform with an energy barrier inside a dark room stood Dr. Possible, Dr. Ramesh, and Dr. Chen. Standing guard around the platform were the three Bebes.

Dr. Ramesh was puzzled by their capture, "Who could be behind all this?"

"It's obvious! Some villain intends to use our genius to help take over the world." declared Dr. Chen. "What else could it be?"

"Don't delude yourselves gentlemen." interjected Dr. Drakken as he walked into the room. "There only one who can call himself a genius in this room is me, Dr. Drakken!"

"Drew? Drew Lipsky is that you?" questioned Professor Ramesh.

"Wait, that's Drew Lipsky?" exclaimed Dr. Possible.

"He may be blue, but that's definitely Drew!" affirmed Bob.

Ramesh snorted and elbowed him in the ribs, "Nice rhyme."

"It doesn't matter if he used to be our chum, Drew. He goes by the name of Dr. Drakken now!" informed Dr. Possible. "No worries! My daughter and her comrade will be along to deal with you shortly!"

Drakken gave him a blank look, "Your daughter? Who's she?"

James shot him a deadpan look, "Kim? Kim Possible your arch foe?"

Drakken couldn't believe it, "Wait, you mean to tell me that you Dr. James Possible my old college cohort are related to Kim Possible?"

James shook his head, "Obviously."

"It is not so obvious! Possible is a common last name!" yelled Dr. Drakken.

Bob rolled his eyes, "No it's not."

"It is! I will prove it!" ranted Dr. Drakken as he stomped away. "Where is the phone book..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Wade had tracked the Bebes using the holographic Dr. Possible back to the Middle Motor Lodge, Naruto had already gone off ahead to execute his part of the plan. The basics of the plan was for him to create a diversion while Kim and her Dad freed his friends. They only had to deliver the box he'd left behind to Dr. Drakken to initiate the diversion. They found Rufus waiting on top of the box right next to his Dr. P's car, snacking away. Dr. Possible loaded it into his back seat before departing to the lodge. Despite Kim's protest against her father's slow driving, they eventually made it to the lodge.

"Man! What is in this box!" groaned Dr. Possible as he loaded the cardboard box painted with an odd red, blue and grey design out of his backseat and onto a dolly. Wade had tracked the Bebes taking their tracing beacon back to the Middle Motor Lodge. "Hey, can I get a little help here!"

The valet made no response, hunched over his stand motionless. Kim walked up to him and then took a look inside to find the various other employees and guest in a similar state, "No help here, these people have all been hit with knockout gas."

James let out a grunt as he pushed the dolly through the door, "Well, they better get this all ironed out for the reunion next weekend."

"Kim, can you place the Kimmunicator on the front desk, so I can get a wireless tap into the intercom system?" asked Wade.

"No problem, Wade." replied Kim as she did as he asked.

"You guys won't believe what the Holo-Dr. P discovered." spoke Wade as he hacked into the system. "Naruto was right, Dr. Drakken is actually Drew Lipsky!"

Kim was shell-shocked, "No way!"

"How in the heck did he turn Blue?" questioned a befuddled Dr. Possible.

As the two Possibles contemplated that fact, Wade took a deep breath and embraced his inner Jerky Boy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, so you were right. In Middleton there is only one Possible family. But still there is no way i should be expected to conclude that my archenemies is related to some guy I went to college with." ranted Drakken as he walked back into room with his hostages and tossed the phone book aside. With lights on, the room was fully illuminated to reveal the ballroom set up for the college reunion next weekend. Before Drakken could continue his rant, he was interrupted by a call over the intercom system.

"Yeah, this is Frank Rizzo from the loading dock. I've got a delivery here for a Dr. Drakken. It says here it's some sort of doomsday device."

Drakken walked over and pressed the button to respond, "I haven't ordered any doomsday devices recently..."

"It says here it was on back order." replied the man at the front desk. "Do you want this thing or not?"

"Well it's about time then!" yelled Drakken. "Leave it outside the door, I'll come and get it."

"It's already there, genius."

"Oh, well then thank you for your prompt service." replied Drakken as he opened the door to the conference room. Finding an odd blue, red, and grey box on a dolly, he wheeled it inside.

"I wonder what device this one was? Perhaps the Megatronic laser..." muttered Drakken as he went to try an open the box. Unfortunately the box unfolded itself and fist shot out from the inside that sent the blue mad scientist flying across the room where he landed on his ass in front of his hostages.

"Give it up Dr. Drakken!" announced Naruto as he revealed him self in his modified autobox gear. His voice had a robotic edge to it, courtesy of small device attached to his ear.

"Who are you!" shouted Drakken as he angrily staggered to his feet.

"I am Boximus Prime! Leader of the Autoboxes and I'm shutting you down!" declared Naruto. "Wait, a minute? Where's Shego?"

"On vacation! Now tell me, who are you working for? It must be Dementor! Only he would send some sort of Box-robot to humiliate me in this fashion!" ranted Dr. Drakken. "Bebes! Destroy him!"

"You''ll have to catch me first!" declared Naruto as he dropped a smoke bomb.

Once the smoke cleared a regular cardboard box was in his place.

"Not going to fool them that easily! Bebes Attack!" commanded Drakken.

The three robots shot forward and punched the box, only for it to turn out to be a regular box.

"Damn you, transforming robot box man!" cursed Drakken.

"That's Boximus Prime, jackass!" yelled Naruto as he swung down from the ceiling using his grappling gun and kicked two of the Bebe's into each other. The third was not caught off guard, and she extended her arm out to cut his grappling rope, sending him flying into a stack of folding tables and folding chairs. As the Bebes went to apprehend him, Naruto executed a little more trickery with boxes and ditched his box gear to get the Bebes entangled up in a curtain.

"Cannot find target!" repeated the Bebes as the tried to untangle themselves.

"Forget Prime! Get the Buffoon!" shouted Drakken, him also being fooled by the switch. "If he's here then, Possible is near!"

With Naruto occupying the Bebes and Dr. Drakken, Kim and James sneaked in to free the other scientists. The scientists were all getting kick out of Naruto's performance, "Man Box Robot! Nice!"

"Focus, people!" reminded Kim. "We need to shut this thing down!"

"Yeah, the only way to shut it down is with its remote." informed Wade after she scanned the energy barrier with the Kimmunicator.

Drakken finally turned around and was startled by the sight before him.

"Kim Possible! Dr. Possible! Wait a minute, how are there two Dr. Possibles!" yelled Drakken.

"Oh, that's easy enough to explain." replied James inside the containment unit as his image flickered and changed to Wade.

"A hologram! Impossible!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken.

"You're robots were easily fooled by my superior technology." stated Wade. "If an actual human had done the job, they wouldn't have been fooled."

"Grah! I purposely programmed the Bebes with a pinch of Human emotion just so they would be ashamed of failure like this! It's slipshot is what it is!" ranted Drakken.

The Bebe's froze in their battle with Naruto, "Slipshot?"

"That's right ladies!" retorted Drakken. "And I demand better from my robotic lackeys! You're supposed to be superior to the human ones! I designed you to be perfect in every way! Your sole purpose is to obey me!"

The Bebes knocked Naruto into a wall and the blond let out a groan as they blurred away from him and lined up side by side in front of Drakken, "Question: If we are perfect, why do we obey one who is not perfect? Conclusion: Drakken is unfit to lead!"

Bob rolled his eyes, "It's college all over again, that man cannot build a robot."

Holo-Wade shook his head, "Trust me, it's not just robots that he sucks at building."

Drakken stumbled backwards as the three rebellious robots slowly walked towards, "Now, now, Bebes, we can talk this out!"

"You have got to be kidding me?" muttered a face-palming Kim. She handed her Dad the Kimminicator and leaped into action. Flipping through the air she landed on the shoulders of two Bebe's as if she were doing a cheer pyramid. Knocking their heads together, she tried to kick the third, but it grabbed Kim by the ankle and chucked her across the room. She landed on her ass and slid across the floor before coming to a stop.

"DYNAMIC-" As Naruto unleashed his flying surprise attack one of the Bebe's extended her arm to trip him up in midair and send him crashing into the floor face first. "Faceplant..."

His red haired partner, picked up a microphone stand from the front of the room and attacked using it like a staff, only for it to break in half on contact with one of the Bebe's bodies. The Bebes attacked her with quick repetitive karate chops and palm thrusts. Kim used the best of her cheerleader enhanced Kung Fu skills to avoid their blows, but it was becoming clear she was outmatched.

"Got a room full of smart guys, and not one of you has a single idea?" groaned Naruto as he staggered to his feet.

Dr. Ramesh shrugged, "Sorry, Astronomer."

"Ditto." replied Dr. Chen.

Drakken scoffed at the notion of helping, "Every man, woman, and robot for himself."

"Wade, can you plug the Kimminucator into the Wireless network the Bebes are connected too?" questioned Dr. Possible.

Wade typed away at his computer, "Yes, Drakken forgot secure it. Give me a few seconds...I'm in!"

"Good! Now, just a minute here..." Dr. Possible punched away at the buttons on the Kimmunicator, and 'Domo Arigato Mr. Robot'' began to play from it as he worked.

"Dad, this is no time to play music!" shouted Kim.

"Actual, it's the perfect time." replied James. "Downloading this song over a couple hundred billion times will cause too much traffic and eat up the memory of both the Bebes and the command network. It's going to crash it just like a normal computer does when you try to do too many things at once. Not to mention the little snippet of code I added with a buffer override just for kicks!"

The Bebes all froze and started vibrating for a moment before suddenly going into a rendition of the robot as 'Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto' played through their voice consoles.

"Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto? Really? That's the best you can do?" muttered a face-palming Naruto. "Rufus, hit me!"

With a yawn, the hairless rodent hopped out of Dr. Possible's pocket and scampered up his arm to type away at the Kimmunicator. The Bebes responded to his changes as they paused and started vibrating again as the song changed to Kenny Loggins' classic CaddyShack anthem, 'I'm Alright', complete with the gopher dance, "I'm alright! And nobody worry 'bout me! Why you go to gimme a fight, can't you just let it be? I'm alright! Don't nobody..."

Rufus couldn't help himself as he started dancing as well to his favorite song from his favorite movie.

Dr. Ramesh and Dr. Chen couldn't help but start laughing as they high fived, "Caddyshack! Classic!"

With a pair of kicks courtesy of Naruto and Kim, the three dancing Bebes all crashed into each other and tore each other apart with their jerky movements before exploding and sending robot body parts everywhere.

Naruto gave James a thumbs up, "Nice idea, Dr. P!"

"Yeah, way to go Dad!" added Kim.

Drakken tried to discretely sneak away, but he banged his foot on a Bebe leg. As he hopped up and down from the pain, Kim and Naruto appeared in front of him.

"What about your big college reunion, Drew?" Kim couldn't help the smug look that formed on her face at the knowledge of his real name.

Naruto let out a snort of amusement, "Yeah, going to miss out on the big shindig Lipshitz?"

"It's Lipsky!" yelled Dr. Drakken. "I mean..it's Dr. Drakken! And, i'll return to the next reunion when I've taken over the world! Mwahahaha!"

Pulling a remote out of his pocket, he pressed a button and a hidden jet-pack activated and sent him flying up, right into the ceiling.

"Damn you, Possibles! You think your family is all that, but it's not!" yelled Drakken with his body stuck halfway in the ceiling. "Little help here!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was Saturday night and the Possible and Stoppable families found themselves and the Middleton Bowl on Karaoke night for some family fun. Well, what the parents considered to be family fun away.

"Just waiting on Naruto, now." said Mai as she looked at the clock.

Kim scoffed, "He's probably not coming. He'll call at the last minute saying he's going out with Hope instead."

"I still can't believe that Drew Lipsky of all people turned out to be a mad scientist." exclaimed DJ Stoppable.

"And the arch foe of our Kids no less." added James. "Poor Drew, maybe if we hadn't laugh at him back then, there would be one less mad scientist running around."

DJ started laughing at the thought of it, "I know but the way you told the story, plus Bob's pictures of him with them, it was just too funny!"

"I didn't even know the guy before he turned evil and I couldn't stop laughing for two days when you told that story." added Mai.

"Why don't you head up, hon!" suggested Anne as she noticed that Kim was still sulking out of the corner of her eye. "Get us started off, I'm sure Naruto will be here any minute."

"Yeah, whatever." muttered Kim as she made her way up to the small stage. Grabbing a microphone, she turned to check out what song was next. She let out a snort of annoyance when she found it was Simple Minds, 'Don't You forget about Me'.

The music began and just as Kim was about start singing, Naruto walked out from behind the curtains to the front of the stage, cutting her off,

"Hey, hey, hey, heeeey! Ooo-ooo-ooooh!  
Won't you come see about me? I'll-"

Kim hip checked him to the side taking over, "I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby."

Naruto tried to retake the lead, "Don't you forget about me-"

Kim cut in again, "-forget about me! I'll put us back together at heart baby!"

For moment they sang together, "Don't you forget about me..."

"Don't, don't, don't, don't -" And then at each don't they tried to shove each other out the way to claim the spotlight.

Naruto took the lead again, "Don't you..."

But it wasn't for long, "Forget about me!"

Taking a few steps back, Naruto suddenly slide to the left front of the stage on his knees, ripping his buttoned shirt open, "But you walk on byyyy-yyyy..."

Kim mimicked him sliding to the right front of the stage and undoing her ponytail to make let her hair flow freely, "Will you call my name!"

"No, no!" sang Naruto.

"Yee-aah!" sang Kim.

They stood up and finally starting singing together, "I say, La! Lalala! Lalalalala! Lalalala..."

Not even looking back at each other, the sung with a smile and gave each other a fist bump. And all was good again, especially for Jim and Tim who simply couldn't stop laughing at how stupid they looked.

* * *

**That last little scene was an homage to the hilarious Psych Promo playing on TV right now. I can't wait till that returns. The chapter was just full of jokes, one of the funniest things I've written in a while. Don't just read, laugh and review! Review with a laugh if you have to!**


	11. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
**

Mr. Barkin stood in the middle of the gymnasium, delivering the message of the morning assembly to the Middleton High student population, "Listen up people! The time has arrived for you to vote in a new student government. Class president is position of honor, prestige, and great responsibility. The burden is only for those fit to rise to the challenge. Now do we have any nominations?"

Hope sat filing her nails quietly next to Naruto, who had fallen asleep stretched out next to her with a comic book covering his face. Kim sat on the other side of him with a bored expression. Like the rest of the students, they simply weren't paying much attention to the man.

"This is democracy people! Now do as I say!" bellowed Mr. Barkin. "Give me some nominations!"

Kim sighed before elbowing Naruto in the side to wake him up, but it was to no avail.

"I want a double order of miso..." mumbled Naruto in his sleep.

Hope shook her head before attempting a different approach by whispering something into the sleeping blond's ear.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" shouted Naruto as he jumped suddenly up. Everyone stared and snickered at the blond, whose eyes darted around the room in confusion, "Who? What? Where's the ramen?"

Rufus poked his head out his pocket rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Bah, no ramen." He quickly retreated back to his dreams of cheese flavored ramen noodles.

Kim sweat-dropped, "Don't tell me you told him to shout my name out to get free ramen..."

Hope shrugged and went back to filing her nails, "It worked didn't it?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth at the round of applause Kim got for her nomination, when suddenly an evil smirk crossed her face.

"I nominate Naruto Stoppable!" declared Bonnie.

"No just hold up a minute! I don't want to run for president!" exclaimed a panicking Naruto.

"He's not eligible to run either, too many detentions." informed Mr. Barkin.

Bonnie let out a huff of annoyance, "Fine then, I nominate Brick Flagg instead."

"What?" was the collective response of the rest of the students. Brick was a popular guy, but he was as dumb, as well... a brick.

Brick had been listening to music, and popped out his ear phone because he heard his name, "What?"

Barkin grinned, "Ah, how classic! The cheerleader versus the quarterback!"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Phew! Dodged a bullet there! I do not want that crappy job!"

Kim narrowed her eyes at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto raised his arms in a placating fashion, "I'd just rather be the man behind the scenes. The mob boss or the oyabun, making sure a certain candidate wins the election. Those guys can run things without actually having to run things."

"You know, for someone who saves the world on a regular basis, you have a lot of criminal like tendencies and aspirations." commented Hope.

Kim quirked an eyebrow at him, "She has a point."

Naruto shrugged, "Meh, the world isn't so black and white."

"Then what color is it, orange?" retorted Kim.

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, it's mostly green. Besides, rigging elections is a better use of my time than winning them anyway."

Kim couldn't help but ask, "Why would you want to rig a class election?"

"Practice." replied Naruto.

Even Hope was lost, "Practice?"

Naruto nodded, "When the time comes where we need to save the world by rigging an election, I won't be caught with my pants down. No sir, I'll be good and ready. I'll even give the Fifty Cent Guarantee: I'll win you this election, or die tryin'..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the lunch period got underway later that day, Bonnie her small entourage made her way over to the table where Kim, Hope, Naruto, Liz, and a few other members of the cheer squad were seated. Her intentions were no different than any other time, to try and cut down Kim by any means.

"You should just save yourself the embarrassment, Kim and pull out of the race now." taunted the brunette as she stopped in front he table and flipped her hair.

Kim let out a sigh of annoyance, "Why is that Bonnie?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're only going to get two votes!" retorted Bonnie.

"From the fiasco that was your Cheerleader captaincy, we can safely assume that even if Brick was elected, he'd be resigning from the job in two weeks anyway." countered Kim.

Bonnie wasn't fazed, "As if! I should knock those two votes down to one. Your moron of a best friend would end up voting for Brick by mistake."

"Hey!" interjected Naruto. Everyone thought what would follow would be an attempt to defend himself; they were wrong. "You've got to give it up to the Chinese, and not just because they invented the Japanese."

Bonnie and pretty much everyone else stared at him as if was insane, "What?"

"This Lo Mein with Moo Shu Pork is ridiculously awesome. I highly recommend it." casually replied the oblivious Naruto before digging back into the delectable combination of noodles, pork and veggies.

Bonnie smirked, "One vote Kim, one vote."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Really? Well, said best friend just also happens to be the single most destructive force in the history of Middleton high. I say the word and Brick never even makes it to the ballot."

Instinctively knowing he'd been complemented, Naruto burped and bumped fists with her, "You know that's right."

"What's the matter, Kimmie? Can't do anything with your big dumb blond security blanket?" quipped Bonnie.

Kim bit back her retort as Junior rose from his seat gathering everyone's attention with a sarcastic slow clap, "What we just witness all here was another classic bitch moment courtesy of Bonnie Rockwaller. What's a bitch moment, you may ask? Urban Dictionary defines a bitch moment as a point in time where the word "bitch" is forced to be uttered. This pretty much happens every time Bonnie open's her mouth. Bonnie, you've had so many bitch moments that you have evolved beyond being a simple bitch. You miss, are the living embodiment of an internet troll. And now that you've finished trolling, there's only one thing left to do. TROLL FACE!"

As he shouted, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a Halloween style mask before slamming it down on Bonnie's head. The mask turned out to be a perfect replication of Bonnie herself doing the troll entire cafeteria erupted in laughter.

"It's stuck! It burns! It itches! It reeks!" shrieked Bonnie as she struggled to pull the mask off her face.

An ear splitting grin was spread across Naruto's face, "Way to get creative with testing Wade's new Burning, Itching, and Stinking Spray Glue."

Junior smirked and shrugged as Rufus gave him a high five, "I do what I can."

"Here, here! All hail Queen Troll!" proclaimed Vinnie.

"Long live Queen Troll!" chorused everyone before bursting out in laughter again.

As the laughter quieted down, Kim got a beep on the Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"You've got two hits, the first of from his royal majesty, King Wallace." informed Wade.

Kim gave him a blank look, "And I should know this person because..."

"He rules a tiny European Nation." replied Wade.

"How small are we talking?" asked Naruto.

"The population is less than the Middleton Mall on a slow day and it makes Senior Senior's Private Island look like Texas." remarked Wade.

"What does he want with us?" questioned Kim.

"His son Wally is doing some sort of rite of passage pilgrimage, and he wants an America High School to be one of his destinations. King Wallace chose Middleton High in the hopes you could keep him out of trouble." explained Wade.

"So basically a baby-sitting job." deadpanned Naruto.

"Exactly, now onto the more pressing matter, somebody stole JP Bearymore! The Pizza Party-Torium will never be the same again!" hysterically exclaimed Wade.

Naruto scoffed, "Good riddance! Chuck E. Cheeses puts that place to shame. We're passing on that job; there is no way in hell I'm rescuing that damn bear."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

An hour after school let out, Naruto found himself across town at the family entertainment center/restaurant with Kim. The blond couldn't remember agreeing to do mission, only walking into the janitor's closet with his girlfriend after school and then somehow coming back to his senses at J.P. Bearymore's. Naruto instantly made his distaste for the establishment quite evident for all to see with the sour look on his face once they set foot inside. Kim paid little mind to his grudge, focusing on the task at hand by questioning the distraught manager dressed in the restaurants trademark red vest and bow tie.

"This is a disaster!" yelled the manager. "Why would anyone be so cruel as to steal JP Bearymore?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "That dumb bear was useless anyway. Just let the hippo take the lead."

The bald headed man stared at him as if he were insane, "The bear was carrying the rest of these hacks! J.P. Bearymore is a state of the art animatronic musician. The rest simply don't compare."

Naruto snorted, "He's got nothing on the Chuckster."

"You don't see anyone trying to steal the mouse mow, do you?" retorted the manager with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, "Why you-"

Kim shifted the direction of the conversation back onto the matter at hand, directing their attention to the massive hole in the roof, "Pizza partying animals aside, whoever the thieves were, they weren't very subtle."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Low flying a helicopter in the skies of above Middleton was the aspiring father and son villain duo of the Seniors. Safely tucked away in the back of the helicopter was the stolen animatronic J.P. Bearymore.

"Hehehehe!" cackled Junior as he piloted their chopper away from the scene of the crime.

The elder Senior sighed, "Wrong again, my son. A villainous laugh has much more bass; it's much deeper and has an edge to it. Try again."

Junior rolled his eyes, "The laugh is not important, I've completed the first phase of my plan by getting the bear."

"Yes, but why stop at only the bear?" questioned Senior.

Junior waved off his father's concern, "You know nothing about music, father. Everyone knows that the bear carries the show. The others were useless, especially the off-key otter and idiot squirrel."

"You should never waste an opportunity Junior, especially one to acquire a perfectly good squirrel." reasoned Senior.

"First of all this is my plan and secondly that squirrel was not perfectly good, it looked ridiculous in that outfit!" snapped Junior.

"This is only your plan as long as you make sound decisions." reminded his father.

"Fine, I'll get the other background animals." groaned Junior as he turned the chopper around. "Perhaps I can switch the otter's instrument and put the squirrel in a jumpsuit or something."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back at the Pizza Party-Torium, Naruto and the manager were still arguing about Chuck E. Cheeses vs. JP Bearymore, while Wade went over the finer details of the case with Kim.

"That bear really is state of the art inside and out, Kim." informed Wade. "It's the Mona Lisa of robotics."

"Then we need to figure out who would want to get their hands on the animatronic technology. If we're lucky they'll come back for more and we can catch them in the act." stated Kim.

Wade nodded in agreement, "We're lucky they stole JP and not one of the others. The restaurant might not have cared if one of the back ground animals went missing."

As Kim talked with Wade, Naruto was so wrapped up in his argument, he didn't even notice the other animals vanishing one-by-one through the ceiling until finally the Hippo drummer next him suddenly lifted up into the air.

"No! Not Pizza-potamus too!" cried the manager.

"Going up, KP!" alerted Naruto as he grabbed onto the leg of the drumming robotic mascot. Kim leaped onto a table before making a dive and grabbing on Naruto's leg as they were lifted up through the ceiling. As the hippo was pulled up through the ceiling, Junior took notice to the extra cargo they were dragging along this time and piloted away from the restaurant.

"It seems we've attracted some attention already. I told you we shouldn't have come back for the others. The clean get away is ruined." complained Junior.

"No my son, this is even better! It's out arch nemesis and his assistant!" cackled Senior as he peered down through the window. "What was her name again? It always escapes me..."

Junior let out a sigh of annoyance, "Lin Principal or something. I will smash them into a wall or something to get rid of them."

"No, no, no! That is not how this goes, Junior. You must give them a chance to shimmy up the cable and do something heroic!" asserted his father.

Junior then noticed that Naruto had indeed shimmied up the hippo and cable with Kim right behind him, "He's way ahead of you father!"

"Yo, el dudes! You can keep the bear, but this Hippo is coming back with me!" shouted Naruto.

Kim sweat-dropped, "Not the bear thing again..."

"Very well, that is a fair trade." replied the elder Senior as he pressed a button to release the clamp holding the Hippo.

Naruto let go of the cable and dropped into a free fall while grabbing a hold of the hippo. He spun in midair and fired off his grappling gun. The hook planted itself into the wall of a nearby building, but left Naruto and the animatronic mascot on a collision course with a brick wall. They were diverted into a friendlier path of descent at the last second thanks to Kim swinging by on her grappling hook changing their direction. The duo and robotic mascot managed to drop down onto the grass of a nearby park relatively easily.

"Well, the thief may have gotten away, but we recovered the important stolen property." declared Naruto.

Kim quirked an eyebrow, "The seniors still got away with J.P. Bearymore."

Naruto grinned, "I did say important stolen property. Pizza-Potamus Pizza Party-Torium will be way cooler than J.P. Bearymore's."

Kim couldn't believe it, "You're still holding a grudge against a fictional mascot after all these years? You were ten!"

A scowl formed across the blond's face, "It doesn't matter, Kim. A ramen crime is an unforgivable crime."

Kim shook her head, "Whatever. Let's get home. Wade says Prince Wally will be arriving in the morning."

"Yeah, your name is the team name, so he's staying at your house." stated Naruto.

"But-" Kim went for the puppy-dog pout, but Naruto started sprinting away from her.

"Black Jack, no take backs, touching black!" he shouted as he tugged on his shirt.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Naruto walked up to Kim's house the next morning, he spotted the very inconspicuous white stretch limousine pulled up outside the in front of the Possible residence. It soon became quite evident that Prince Wally had arrived and the Naruto had made the correct decision in dumping him off on Kim.

A call rang out from the kitchen house, "Oh, Mrs. Possible!"

"Yes!" replied Anne in mocking mimicking tone to Wally.

Naruto winced at the tone before hurrying inside before Mrs. Dr. P. decided to perform some emergency brain surgery on her kitchen table.

"My cucumber sandwiches must have the crust removed before they are presented to Me." informed Wally.

"No one over the age of ten is allowed to remove crust from a sandwich in America. It's against the law." interjected Naruto as he stepped into the kitchen.

"But, I'm technically a foreign diplomat." reasoned Wally. "The law doesn't apply to me."

"But, I'm not, so if you want no crusts, you'll have to do it yourself." replied a smirking Anne as she walked away.

"I don't know how..." whined Wally.

"Tough luck." replied Kim with a shrug. "Wally this is-"

"Oh right, an introduction. What's up homey homes! I'm you main dude brother-man and such." greeted Wally.

Naruto turned to Kim, "What the dattebayo did he just say?"

"No clue." replied Kim with a shrug. "Wally, this is Naruto. He's-"

He cut her off, "Hold that thought a moment, could you move to the left just a smidge, the blinds are refracting the sun into my eyes."

Naruto froze only for a moment, "I think I just came up with a new wedgie technique, it's called the Prince Wally!"

Kim momentarily put a halt to Wally being Prince Wallied, "Hold it! Wally-"

"Royal highness if it's all the same." he interjected.

Kim gritted her teeth, "**Wally**, couldn't you just move your chair to the side a few inches."

Wally shrugged, "Well, I suppose if I fancied to move I could, but I really don't at the moment."

Even after only dealing with the boy for a couple pf hours, Kim was about at her wits end.

"So is this the hood or what? Your crib doesn't look anything like the ones on MTV." complained Wally.

"Can't we offload this dweeb on Bonnie or something?" questioned Naruto. "He's rich; she's a gold digging bitch."

Kim scratched her chin in thought, "That isn't entirely a bad idea."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the protest of Wally, the trio caught a ride to school with Mrs. Possible. The royal pain in the ass complained all the way about how his limousine would have been so much better. Kim reasoned that the limousine stuck out too much for someone trying to stay under the radar, but Wally continued to complain. Naruto momentarily shut him up by claiming that it wasn't cool to be driving through the 'hood' in a limo unless you wanted to get shot or stabbed. Anne voiced her agreement of someone getting stabbed as she eyed the emergency scalpel kit in her purse. Fortunately they managed to arrive at school before Wally opened his mouth again. Naruto hurried Wally out the minivan before Mrs. Possible completely ran out of patience. They couldn't take even two steps out towards the front of the school before Wally was at it again.

"Why am I dressed in these rags? I certainly would prefer my own clothing to this." whined Wally.

_'It's official he's not Prince Wally, he's Bitch Wally. Cause all he does is bitch.'_ thought Naruto.

Kim's thoughts had already progressed beyond the point of words to images flashing through her mind her demonstrating every single one of her sixteen styles of Kung-Fu on Wally. Naruto's timely feed of 'hood' knowledge managed to keep Wally safe for the moment, "It's Hood Rich, the latest gangsta style."

Wally eyes widened in understanding, "Oh really? You Americans have the strangest sense of fashion. I guess these could be burned after I'm done with them."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you do that."

The managed to make it another two steps before another interruption, but this time it wasn't Wally.

"Oh, my god he's here!" shrieked a female student.

"There he is! Prince Wally!" squealed another.

The pair of Middleton High girls was the least of their problems. Gathered right behind the pair of girls was a massive crowd including students, teachers, a reporter and a cameraman from the local TV station. The media circus was in full swing for the visiting teenager of royal decent.

"Oh, wow! My very own press conference!" giggled Wally.

Kim sent her best friend a death glare, "What did you do!"

Naruto raised his hands up in a placating fashion, "I only told Hope to spread the word, so we could pawn him off on Bonnie. I had no idea it would turn into this. Besides this is a good thing!"

Kim poked him in the chest, "How is this circus a good thing!"

"If Bonnie is too busy sucking up to Wally and his money, she has no time to run Brick's campaign. The election is in the bag!" reasoned Naruto. To further illustrate his point, he pointed to the "Welcome Prince Wally" banner that was now covering the "Pick Brick" banner on the front of the school, both with a "Paid for by Bonnie Rockwaller" printed in smaller font at the bottom of each.

Kim face-palmed, "I told you I didn't want win a rigged election."

Naruto waved off her concern, "This isn't a rigged election, KP. It's merely coincidental sabotage. I know your inner Kimness is demanding you fight Brick fair and square and kick his butt, but my inner Narutoness wants to remind you that there is no such thing as fair and square in politics."

Kim shook her head, "Inner Narutoness? Really? Do you pay attention to the words coming out of your mouth?"

Naruto shrugged, "On occasion, mostly I drift in and out."

While Kim was giving Naruto the third degree, the news team had moved in to start their piece on Wally. The Prince was all smiles and no complaints once the cameras were on him.

"It's not every day the Middleton plays host to royalty. Prince Wally just arrived in town today and graciously offered to give us an interview. Prince Wally rumor has it you're endorsing someone for the schools upcoming election." stated the female reporter.

Naruto pumped his fist, "Ha! This is going even better than I thought!"

Wally shrugged, "Yes, of course. Kim something-or-other, the redhead who is standing right over there. I personally think she's too uptight and high strung to be a world class leader of my caliber, but I guess she's perfectly sufficient for a class president of a public high school."

"Oh that little weasel..." grumbled Kim.

The reporter smirked, "So, you think that you would make a better class president?"

"Of course, I've been groomed for leadership." confidently replied Wally.

The reporter restated it again, "You're saying that you would make a better class president than Kim Possible?"

"There's no need to say it. It's painfully obvious that I would." replied Wally with a condescending laugh. "Perhaps, I should toss my crown into the ring."

"Oh, this could be really good for you, Kim." murmured Naruto as gathered crowd let out a cheer for Wally.

Kim was bewildered by this, "How is Wally running for class president helping me?"

"Easy, he pushes Brick of out the way and at worst splits his vote." reasoned Naruto. "Brick was a far worse match-up for you. The girls will vote for him because they he's the popular starting QB and the guys because he's the starting winning QB. That would leave you with the smart kids and guys who value your looks over Brick's QB status, not enough to win. Wally on the other hand only has royalty and money going for him, once exposed for being the douche bag he is, you'd take the election in a landslide. It is so on!"

Kim had enough of his scheming for the moment and put her foot down, "No! I decide when it switches from off to on. Right now, my campaign? You're off!"

"Oh, come on!" groaned Naruto.

"Not on, off!" declared Kim as she stormed off.

"Hey, I at least pawned him off on Bonnie, right?" defended Naruto. "You should be thanking me! Kim! Your parents won't cause an international incident by giving Wally emergency surgery and then launching him off to the nearest black hole! Kim! Kim! Aw! Here it goes! "

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Election week at Middleton High School was in full effect and the mock debate for the class presidential elections arrived in short order. The week long campaigns consisted of Kim attempting to do things the right way with flyers, posters, and handouts, while Bonnie abandoned Brick's campaign to try and help Wally buy the election. Catered school lunches, giant banners and posters, shirt buttons, and sorts of other "free stuff" were employed to buy student votes. The female population of the school was completely enthralled with Wally, while the male half hated his guts. Fed up with not really making a dent in the minds of the student population, Kim resorted to her last resort just before the debate began.

"It's on!" she muttered while quickly walking past the pair of Naruto and Hope and into the auditorium.

Naruto simply grinned before pressing a button and speaking into his watch, "Guy's spread the word, it's on!"

Hope quirked an eyebrow, "What are you going to do?"

Naruto turned his cheeky grin towards his girlfriend, "Ha! Just try and guess!"

Hope merely responded with a puppy dog pout, causing Naruto to let out an exasperated sigh, "Put that away, already! Here's the freaking plan..."

Minutes later all the students besides Kim, Wally, and Brick were seated in the auditorium with the aforementioned trio standing on stage behind three podiums as they overlooked their peers. Mr. Barkin laid down sound ground rules, essentially turning the debate into more of a trio of campaign speeches than an actual debate. No one truly cared one way or another, they were happy to be out of class. Wally was randomly selected to start things off, and he did so in with his own unique flair.

"It is quite obvious that I am the best candidate for class president. I am the most qualified; leadership is in my blood. It's natural for peasants like yourselves to desire the guidance of superior people like myself." declared Wally. "Now, I believe-"

Vinnie cut him off as he jumped up out of his seat and chucked an empty water bottle at Wally, "Boo this man! Boooooo!"

The male half of the gymnasium began to serenade the young prince with a chorus of Boos, "BOOOOOOOO!"

Mr. Barkin put an end to it once they started throwing even more things, "SETTLE DOWN PEOPLE! This is a debate, not amateur hour at the comedy club!"

"Could have fooled me." muttered Junior, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"DETENTION, JUNIOR!" bellowed Mr. Barkin, as Naruto and Junior bumped fists.

"Lame!" groaned the blond in response.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FLAGG! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" ordered Barkin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hmmm." hummed the elder Senior as he took a sip of a purple drink with an umbrella in it. He sat on a pink lounge chair in their newest lair while Junior fiddled at a control panel a short distance away from his seat. The lair currently resembled an exotic night club with fuchsia tinted windows and illuminated multicolored dance floor. The stolen robotic animals were all suspended from the ceiling in cages and dressed in disco era clothing. J.P. Bearymore sported a large gold medallion around his neck and a giant red Afro. The only thing missing from the scene was disco ball.

"What is it, father?" muttered Junior as he adjusted the controls to the sound system and lights.

"I didn't say anything." replied Senior as he took another sip of his drink.

"Sure you did, you said 'Hmmm'." countered Junior.

Senior shrugged, "I did not mean to say 'Hmmm'; this is your evil disco, not mine."

"Good!" announced Junior. "Now three, two, one, go!"

Junior pressed down a button on the control panel and the dance floor lit up. The disco themed J.P. Bearymore and pals began to dance to the beat as it blasted through the speakers.

"Yes, yes, it is a very nice display, Junior. But, where is the villainy?" questioned Senior.

"Father, please! We agreed that this was my plan!" whined Junior.

Senior shook his head in exasperation, "Then explain it to me. You've taught the animals to cha-cha-cha, but what is your villainous scheme?"

Junior grinned, "My plan is this: as the funky animals dance to the pounding beat, the crowd will be inspired to do the same."

Senior's eyes lit up with intrigue, "And then?"

Junior broke out in to a victory dance, "Then everyone will party all night long!"

Senior face-palmed, "Everyone one will dance? That is your evil plan?"

Junior wasn't finished, "No! I will also overcharge for parking and beverages! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

_'That has got to be the worst evil plan I have ever heard of.'_ thought Senior with a sweat-drop.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim and Naruto were about to make their way home after school when the Kimmunicator beeped.

"What's the scoop Wade?" asked Kim.

"I've got a lead on the Seniors. Junior's been spamming people with an emailed video, check it out." informed Wade.

Wade's image faded away on the Kimmunicator to reveal a video of Junior dancing beneath a strobe light. The video panned around to show a nightclub, with the animatrons dressed up in 70's clothes in cages suspended from the ceiling.

"Love the night life? Like to boogie? Then jam on over to Club Lair, Europe's newest, hottest, and most exclusive Disco! Drive a little and party all night long!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "He sure does love the camera."

"I think he only loves himself more." muttered Naruto.

Wade could only shake his head at the absurdity of it all, "At least they won't be hard to find."

A smirk suddenly formed on Naruto's face, "Alright, I've got a plan. We need to call in a favor to somebody with a Chopper. We'll do the Seniors just like they did the Pizza Party-torium."

Kim scratched her chin as she thought it over, "The only way we'll be able to take them back like that is with no one watching. We'll need-"

Naruto cut her off, "Like I said before, I have a plan. We'll need to make a stop before we head over though. Now is the ultimate test, to determine if it really does go with everything..."

After getting a look at the grin stretched across Naruto's face, Kim decided she didn't really want to know, "You know what, I'll just focus on the retrieval part. Wade, you coordinate with Naruto."

Wade quirked an eyebrow, "You sure? You don't know-"

"And I don't want to know." Kim assured.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Come that night Club Lair was rocking with music for its grand opening. A bright illuminated sign with Junior's face was enhanced by the rotating flood lights that gave the club the "Big Event" feel for the grand opening. Limo's pulled up one after another, dropping off VIPs onto the red carpet. The line was already stretched around the entire courtyard.

"Yes, this is exactly how I envisioned it! We are going to boogie all night long!" declared Junior from inside as he watched the gathering crowd.

"None of this 'boogieing' until after the plan is fully initiated." reminded his father.

Junior rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, first the plan, then we party."

Senior nodded, "Much better."

Junior scoffed, "This is a stupid plan anyway. I don't care about taking over everything, I just want to da-"

"I forbid you to speak the D-Word!" scolded his father.

Junior shrugged, "Whatever."

His father plastered a big smile onto his face as he went to greet the various VIPs entering the club.

"Welcome, Ambassador! So pleased that you could make it!" exclaimed the elder Senior as he shook the man's hand.

The portly and thickly mustached man then stuck his hand out for Junior to shake. The younger man quirked an eyebrow in annoyance before relenting and shaking the man's hand. The father-son criminal duo stood at the door meeting and greeting until the crowd reached a sizable amount. Some people ventured out onto the dance floor, while the majority just mingled in the various lounging areas and the bar. Right as the crowd really started to perk up; the elder Senior took position at the control panel for the disco. He pulled a lever, causing an opening in the ceiling above the middle of the dance floor to appear and a disco ball descended down. It started spinning and emitting an oddly colored light. The various people down below all turned and looked up to see the new addition to the festivities and promptly all froze and dropped into a hypnotic stupor.

Senior grinned as he rubbed his hands together, "Yes, everything is working perfectly. The intense light of the super neon has been refracted into a hypnotic pattern from the modified Disco Ball. They are all now under our control!"

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, you just had to modify my Disco Ball." grumbled Junior.

His father ignored him as he pulled out a cell phone and hit the third number on his speed dial.

"Hello, Europe." replied a brown haired, the thick bearded man on the other end at some sort of switch board.

"This is Señor Senior, Sr. I am currently in control of a disco crowded with numerous of the World's fabulous VIPs." announced Senior.

The operator sighed, "Can you speak up, sir? The music is very loud."

"The ransom I demand for these VIPs is that you make me, King! King of everything!" demanded Senior.

"Um yeah, I'm going to have to somebody get back to you on that. And if you could turn the music down, that would be great." replied the operator before he dropped what he believed to be a crank call.

"Hello? Are you there? I said King of everything!" shouted Senior into the dial tone.

"Can you hurry up and get this black mail over with?" complained Junior. "I'm ready to party."

"Have some patience, my son. We are about to become royalty!" advised Senior.

Junior rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Royalty, Smoyalty! I just want everybody to d-"

His father clamped his hand over his mouth before he could finish the statement, "Don't say it! The hypnotized victims will immediately follow the first suggestion given!"

"Well, I want them to follow my suggestion!" argued Junior.

"Now is not the time for your insolence!" shot back Senior.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto had really been looking forward to the plan he'd come up with. All in all, it was one of his better schemes; the Seniors weren't going to know what hit them. However, as Team Possible watched the situation unfold from their hiding spot on the rooftop, it became painfully obvious that a well thought out plan was entirely unnecessary. A standard Kim unleashes all sixteen styles of Kung-Fu plan wasn't needed. Even a half-baked, pulled straight out of Naruto's ass at last minute plan wasn't necessary. The Seniors left a massive opening that simply could not, not be exploited. Naruto face-palmed as the Seniors continued to bicker with each other, "Are they really going to make it this easy?"

Kim shrugged, "Hey, they're from your gallery of rouges, not mine."

"Wade, change of plans. Could you connect the sound system to my radio frequency?" asked Naruto.

"Please and thank you!" added Kim.

"One second and...done!" replied Wade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The bickering of the Seniors came to an abrupt halt when the club music suddenly stopped and the sound of someone clearing their throat came over the sound system, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. First, I would like to thank you all for participating in today's retro club sampler drill. Had you been in any real danger, you'd all be completely screwed. Who in their right mind accepts an invitation to the home of known criminals? You're just begging to be robbed and kidnapped. Then you'll be like, 'Oh please Mr. and Ms. Teen Hero, save us!' Maybe, next time Mr. Teen Hero will be with his girlfriend and Ms. Teen Hero will be at club banana getting her shop on, both too busy to save your sorry asses."

_'Hell yeah!'_ thought Kim as she nodded in agreement.

"Disco is dead folks. And half of ya'll is way too old to try and be out partying anyway. Next time, stay in count your money and knit a sweater or something. Now, on the count of three you will all regain your senses and exit the club in a nice and orderly fashion. And on a more pleasant note, I would like to thank all of you for flying D-Force Airlines. One, two, three!"

"No, what have you done!" exclaimed Senior as all the gathered VIPs made for the exits.

"That was pretty cool..." muttered an awed Junior.

Senior smacked his son across the back of the head, "Never be in awe of your enemies!"

"You shouldn't blame him, Senior. I'm just that good." boasted Naruto as he and Kim dropped down from the ceiling.

"Don't get ahead of yourself too quickly, my arch foe. The disco ball wasn't the only modification I made to this plan. Attack my robotic animal pawns!" commanded Senior as me moved to activate the stolen animatrons.

"Hold that thought for just a moment!" interjected Kim.

Senior foolishly held back from pressing the button, "Why?"

Kim held her hand up to silence him, "Wait for it...and now!"

Suddenly Senior's cellphone rang and he answered, "Hello, this is Senior...Now is not a good time, Mother...No...I didn't say any such thing...No...(sigh)...Wait, do not put her on the phone! Junior is busy!...I said...(sigh)...Here son, your mother wants to talk to you."

Junior grabbed the phone from his father, "Yes, he did it again. I just wanted to dance, mother! But father...But that was father! I didn't...Yes, Mama...Yes, Mama..."

"You win this round, my arch foe, but the next time you won't be so lucky!" declared Senior as he pulled out a remote and activated it. Smoke rose from the ground and surrounded Seniors; once it cleared, they were nowhere to be found.

"Well, they did the disco ball behind. We could use that to 'help' with the election." suggested Naruto.

Kim scoffed, "I'm not that desperate."

Naruto shrugged before firing his grappling hook and moving to retrieve it anyway, "Wade might be able to do something with it."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a typical day at Middleton High two days prior to the election, students and teachers milling about to get to out of school just after the final bell rang. Just your average end to a day until suddenly all hell broke loose. The phone in the school office rang, causing the office aide to come running out of the filing room to answer it. The moment she did, a student desk came hurtling through the window facing the hallway causing her to duck for cover. Shattered glass flew everywhere as the desk crashed into the copy machine and sent papers flying everywhere. The sound of a classroom door slamming echoed throughout the halls before being abruptly followed by a second smash of glass as a figure crashed through the window of the history classroom into the hallway. Students and faculty alike were shell-shocked by the sight of someone dressed up as the Burger King, complete with the crowned mask, white leggings, flowing puffy red robe, large medallion hanging around his neck, and golden sack hefted over his shoulder. The grey haired history teacher, Roland Colby, came rushing out the door to his classroom only to slip on a banana peel the King left in his path.

"Somebody stop that King! He's crazy!" shouted Mr. Colby as he tumbled into some lockers.

A pair of boys from the basketball team went to tackle to royally disguised figure. A quick stutter step from the King left them tumbling to the floor with broken ankles as he darted by and hip-checked the advancing janitor into a trash can. The King paused and wagged his finger at the spectating students and teachers in taunting fashion, before nailing unsuspecting bystanders in the face with unwrapped cheeseburgers he had hidden in his sack. The King mimed laughing at them before bolting out the double-door exit to cause more chaos elsewhere.

An oblivious Vinnie strolled by a snatched a burger from the face of a girl on the floor and took a bite, "Delicious!"

As Vinnie enjoyed his burger, the King's left a trail of chaos in wake while making his way to the football field where practice was in session.

"Let's run that play again, people! And we're going to keep on doing it until you get it right!" barked Mr. Barkin from the sidelines. The players scrambled into position around the line of scrimmage, the 35-yard line.

Brick stepped to the line of scrimmage and got under center, "Blue 42! Blue 42! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

As the center snapped the ball Mr. Barkin noticed that there were only ten men on the field for his defense. He was about to blow the play dead with his whistle until he spotted a figure sprinting onto the field at the last second out of the corner of his eye and decide to let the play continue. This would soon prove to be a terrible mistake. Brick took a five-step drop, planted his back foot, and fired the ball 20 yards down the middle of the field on a post route. The pass looked to be on target when at the last second a defender jumped the route and intercepted it, but it wasn't just any defender. It was the King!

"What the hell?" muttered Brick in confusion.

The rest of the defenders didn't even realize they had fast food royalty playing free-safety as they started blocking offensive players to open up a return lane. The King sped down the sideline into open field, too fast for anyone to catch as he high stepped the last fifteen yards into the end zone. The players all stopped and stared at him with dumbfounded expressions as the King performed a touchdown dance.

"What are you standing around like idiots for? Get him off my field!" bellowed Mr. Barkin.

The all moved to take down the King, but not before he could retrieve his golden sack from behind the goalpost and tag Mr. Barkin in the face with his last burger.

"YOU'RE FINISHED BURGER FOOL!" roared Mr. Barkin as he joined the chase.

The players and coach lost sight of him for a moment as he leaped over a fence and ran behind the bleachers. Once they got behind the bleachers they couldn't see him, but the saw his dropped golden sack and continued to give chase towards the parking lot. Mr. Barkin was so furious when he ran by that he didn't even bother to harass Naruto and Hope who were playing tonsil hockey underneath the bleachers. The players and coach continued the chase across the parking before running out of real estate and finding no sight of the robbed figure. Mr. Barkin started letting his players have it until he realized when and where he'd just seen Naruto. He led them back to the bleachers, but by then the blond and his girlfriend were long gone along with any evidence.

"STOPPABLE!" bellowed the vice principal in frustration.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**'Royalty Can't Be Trusted'** was the motto of the Possible campaign's last minute push in the election. Posters, T-shirts, buttons, and even a YouTube video of the King's misadventures were the talk of the school. The fact that they hyped up the resemblance between Wally's father, King Wallace, and the costumed King didn't hurt either. Wally couldn't recover from the onslaught of the scandal, and Kim won the election in a landslide. To celebrate, party was thrown at Naruto's least favorite place in town, J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium. Naruto sat in the same spot with a scowl on his face, as everyone around him enjoyed cheap pizza and video games.

"I don't get it. What exactly is your beef with a J.P. Bearymore?" questioned Tara. "He's just a mascot."

"It's the mascot of heathen's is what it is!" retorted a scowling Naruto.

Kim shook her head, "Let me regale you with the disastrous tale of Naruto's tenth birthday party..."

**X-Flashback-Naruto's-10th-Birthday-X**

The entire party gathered for Naruto's birthday froze in stunned silence as the J.P. Bearymore mascot did the one thing you should never do on Naruto's birthday, spill the entirety of his birthday ramen on the floor.

The blond child was like a volcano on the edge of eruption, "You...you..."

The man in mascot suit clearly misunderstood the magnitude of the situation, "It was just ramen. Here kid, have some pizza and a can of Mountain Dew."

"No!" shouted Naruto's father, but it was too late. It soon became obvious why Mountain Dew was a banned substance in the Stoppable household. The young blond downed the drink like Pop-Eye downing a can of spinach and that was all she wrote for his sanity.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Naruto.

The costumed employee chuckled at him, "Chill out, kid."

"Shut up JP Jelly-more! I'm ten years old, but I'll beat your fat ass!" yelled Naruto.

His Cousin Shawn loved the show and egged him on, "Kick him in the back of the head!"

Naruto chucked his pizza at him, "I'm gonna come at you like a spider monkey! Chuck E. Cheese would run circles around your fat ass and bite your head off!"

The mascot was starting to freak out a little, "What the hell is up with this kid? He's crazy!"

"I'm all hopped up on Mountain Dew! Let's go!" taunted Naruto.

Before Naruto could launch himself at the restaurant mascot, his scowling and embarrassed mother grabbed him the collar of his shirt and dragged the bezerk child away, "Come on! Lemme at him! Let me go! I'll get him! Lemme at him! I'll get you for this! You won't get away with this! I'll get you! You're all mine!"

Kim stood there with her jaw dropped, while Anne could barely manage to hold back her laughter. James and DJ couldn't help themselves and were laughing their asses off.

"You better have had the camera rolling." declared James.

Naruto's father, DJ, was grinning from ear to ear, "Got the whole thing!"

**X-Flashback-End-X**

There was a brief moment of silence as Kim finished her story, before everyone suddenly erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I take this shit seriously." grumbled the blond.

After the party concluded and everyone was making their way across the parking-lot to their respective rides home, Naruto felt someone staring at him and turned back to find none other than the J.P. Bearymore mascot standing outside the doors of the restaurant. A fire lit in Naruto's eyes as he finally came face to face with the original menace, the same man in the same bear suit. They stared one another down like a pair enemies from an epic martial arts movie. The bear suited man raised his paw covered hands into the air to show off a pair of nun-chucks, throwing down the gauntlet so to speak.

"Hey, you guys wait here a sec." stated Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at the man/bear. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of."

Naruto spat at the ground as he stalked towards the mascot, "I've been waiting on this day for six years now..."

The man made a threatening grunt as he stretched out the nun-chucks in front of his body. Naruto's face contorted into a menacing sneer before they both suddenly sprinted right at each other. Naruto leaped into the air to perform a spinning, while the bear leaped to meet him with a flying kick of his own. The met in a clash in midair as their long awaited battle had finally begun...

* * *

And we're back and moving right along. Not much to say, just do what you do and hit that review button.


End file.
